The Medical Alchemist
by Silver Glory
Summary: Whoever said that being in Amestris with the Elric Brothers in tow would be tons of fun should be stabbed. Repeatedly. With a very, very sharp knife. (EdxOC)
1. Chapter 1

"_I know we'll make it home someday._

_I can hear the bells chime._

_We'll get back what we lost, I'm sure._

_It's only a matter of time."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Trespassing Dimensions**

(-Andrea-)

I stared in awe, feeling the soft wind caress my face gently, pushing away my hair from my face.

"Andrea! If you lean in too close, you might fall!" I heard my father's voice warn me from behind. I turned to my father, a clear pout on my face before continuing my awe-staring in silence.

'Man, I could stay here forever!' I thought to myself giddily with a goofy grin plastered on my face. Feeling a bit daring at the moment, I stepped up the handles and stood up straighter than ever, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now this is awesome!" I cried, pumping my fist in the air. I felt my hold slip for a moment, causing me to squeak in fright before I finally managed to grab hold of the bars. I breathed a sigh of relief, glancing around my shoulder to see if my dad saw any of that.

Luckily, he was too busy arguing with mom about something. I figured that it was another one of their petty squabbles, such as the time dad lost his favorite striped tie and when mom thought dad stole her makeup purse as revenge.

"Still watching like a guppy fish, Andie?"

My smile turned into a frown when I recognized the voice. I turned around with a pout on my face. "I do NOT watch things like a guppy fish. That's a major insult, ya know!" I said.

Adrian grinned. "Yeah, and I'm secretly a pink unicorn."

I gave my elder brother a glare directed at him, but he just laughed it off and patted my back. "Try not to fall, baby sis. Funerals cost shit."

"Language." I tutted.

"You're not all Miss Perfect with your language."

"At least I know when to shut my trap."

"Or do you?"

I twitched my eye at Adrian. "Shut it!" I snapped at him, making him laugh at me causing me to grow even further aggravated.

I huffed and turned back to the canyon scenery, promptly ignoring my annoying brother. I held on the handle bars and stayed still, feeling quite content with the position I was in.

In a moment, I felt sort of… dazed. It was almost as if I something lulled me towards the edge of the canyon, as stupid and dangerous as it sounds.

Though, instead of feeling very hesitant and alert, I surprisingly felt relaxed and at ease. I think I even smiled at that time before raising both my legs over the bars, holding onto it, my body leaning towards the edge of the cliff.

I could barely make out Adrian's and my parents calls and shrieks. All my mind was focused on was the sweet sound of the music I hear in my ears. Such… soft melodies…

I was way too busy listening to the music that I barely registered myself dropping towards the ground in a speedy rate. Yet, with this information, I couldn't bring myself to care at all.

Closer… and closer… I could almost see my death flash through my eyes.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Huh?"

I blinked, finding myself surrounded by… nothing. I mean, literally, nothing at all! Everything my eyes could find was pure, fresh, white. I was looking for something, anything that could possibly stand out in this boring white room, but I saw nothing!

"**So you came."**

I squeaked in surprise, spinning my heal to turn around only to find myself… er… face-to-half-face with someone— or was it something?— I never thought I would ever meet in my entire life time.

I stood there, jaw slacked and eyes wide. "Y-you're…"

Sitting in a few blocks away from me was a person. Well, I don't think it was human at all. It looked human, at least, because of the black spots that outlined its figure. That, and its shit eating grin.

"Truth!" I exclaimed.

The grin, if possible, grew even wider. **"Smart, human. Very smart." **It said in a chorus of voices. Though I wasn't very sure whether it was praising me or mocking me. It was very hard to tell with the creepy grin.

"B-but… h-how… wh-wha…?" I sputtered out dumbly, still gobsmacked at the fact that I was facing Truth. The so-called 'Godly' being of the universe that should only exist in FMA!

"**Human beings are so stubborn. What they deem as their 'reality' could easily altered into another's 'illusion' and vice versa." **Truth spoke, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Whoa, wait, hold up." I said, raising my hands in front of me. "What the heck am I doing here?" I asked, waving my arms around me for emphasis.

"**To gain something, you must give up something of equivalent value." **Truth noted, as if he completely ignored my question.

I twitched. "Yeah, I get the gist of that. But, uh, problem! One: I ain't no alchemist. Two: I didn't commit a taboo. Three: HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?! I'M FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY AND ANOTHER WORLD FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" I cried.

Despite my obvious frustration, the grin on Truth's face stayed, making me twitch my eye violently. I was so tempted to march forward and smack that little mongrel's face of the—

"**I am everything. I am You. Do not think that your thoughts cannot go unheard in my dimension."**

I dropped my head. "Stupid Truth and its stupid psychic abilities…" I muttered under my breath.

Deciding to stop beating around the bush, I looked at Truth seriously. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"**Because I have called you."**

"Why do you need me?"

"**I'm surprised that you aren't overreacting over this."**

"Oh, believe me, I am. I'm just too pissed off to care and— wait! If you called me, then you must've been the one who sang the lullaby!"

"**Maybe, maybe not."**

"Stop it with the vague answers you basta— Hey! You're changing the topic! Ugh!" I cried, stomping my foot in frustration. I heard Truth laugh, which was creepier than him grinning, since there were voices that echoed around us.

Truth paused his laughing, which spiked my curiosity. It was then when I noticed an ominous and intimidating presence appear behind me. Ever so slowly, I turned my head and found a huge gate decorated with gray carvings of tiny figures and spirals.

Truth grinned wider. **"It's time." **He announced, almost excitedly.

Confused, I could only look at him with a perplexed expression before something pulled my shoulder back. I glanced over my shoulder, finding the gate fully-opened. In the middle of the gate, I found a gigantic eye with ringed irises staring at me hungrily.

"What the— hey! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying my best to smack away the hands that tried to keep hold of me. Of course, I was outnumbered and found myself being dragged unwillingly towards the inside of the gate.

"Wait!" I protested, facing Truth. "Tell me! How come I'm here?! Why is this all real?! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

Truth only kept silent, facing me with his infuriating grin. **"The law of Equivalent Exchange, Andrea. If one human life tips of the balance of the dimensional realm, a punishment should be made. A toll should be paid."**

My eyes widened. Only a few more yards left before the arms could drag me into t gate. I gritted my teeth and dug my heels into the white floor, pulling myself forward.

"What does that mean?!" I asked. "I didn't do anything! What toll did I pay?!"

"**You'll learn soon enough, mortal." **Truth said vaguely.

The last thing I remember before being pulled into the realm of darkness was Truth's shit eating grin. Well, there was that, and my urge to castrate him when I see him ever again.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that greeted me was bright sunlight. I hissed like a snake, rolling to my side, and covering my eyes with my arm.

"Ugh…" I grunted as I slowly placed myself in a sitting position. I held up my head, my vision spinning wildly. I slowly stood up, my balance a bit tipsy, but I managed to get my head straight.

I blinked a few times, scanning my surroundings. Wherever that bastard Truth sent me, he probably forgot to read a map of something because I found myself in the middle of a jungle. There were no buildings, no vehicles, or even people! Only green plants and huge trees surrounded me.

I twitched my eye before shaking my fist and yelling at the sky. "DAMN YOU TRUTH!" I cried in frustration before settling on the ground, throwing a self temper tantrum while shouting out all the words I find insulting at the sky, in hopes of Truth hearing them.

After a 2 hours of ranting, shouting curses at the sky, and just sulking on the ground, I finally mustered enough self-restraint to keep myself from becoming mentally ill and decided to think about the situation.

Okay, so maybe I don't know where my specific location is, but I what I do know that I'm somewhere in Amestris. Maybe in the middle of a rain forest or woods?

I searched around, looking for any signs of a Native Village or anything that may as well be considered civilization. When I saw nothing, I felt hopelessness fill inside me. With a heavy sigh, I rubbed my face with my hands before standing up.

"Okay!" I said to myself. "First of all; find human beings."

Then my stomach growled.

"And food. Definitely food." I added.

With that goal set and my mind remaining on the optimistic side of my screwed reality, I started to march off into Northern part of the forest in search of civilization.

Or, what I think was North. Or was it South?

…

This trip might take a while.

* * *

**[A/N:] Hello peeps! I know it might be a bad idea to start a new story when I have three other stories on-going, but I couldn't help myself after reading LeFay Strent's amazing fanfiction, "The Blood Alchemist". That woman is amah-zing I tell you. Just… amazing.**

**Anyway, this chapter is more of an introduction for Andrea. Although, after having my stories based on the 'Self Insert' category, I think this would be semi-SI OC. Only Naru-tards would understand since there are lots of these fics under the Naruto category.**

**Also, if you're concerned with the language, please note that this fanfiction is Rated T. You get the gist? Good.**

**Well, if there's anything I got wrong, don't hesitate to point them out! I don't really care if you go all 'nigga' as African people do (No racist comment or pun intended. Really) so long as you point out my mistakes.**

**Bye-bye! Review if you can! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beggars Can't Be Choosers**

(-Andrea-)

Stay positive, Andrea. Stay positive. Think of cute bees! Tiny pandas! Alphonse holding a tray of kittens with an annoyed Edward! Think of—

Damn it.

This isn't working.

Screw optimism.

Walking straight for a few hours of walking through the jungle being slapped by giant leaves, running away from animals that could kill me, and finding no signs of human life anywhere made my optimism wilt down into utter annoyance and hopelessness. Sure, knowing that you're in Amestris would be handy, but what would be more helpful is where to go, what to do, and if I have any damn map!

Aside from searching for civilization nearby, I mentally cursed Truth for putting me in this situation. And how come I have to be the one stuck in a stupid jungle in the middle of nowhere?! Why can't it be Adrian or my best friend Leslie instead?! And what's that shit about Equivalent Exchange?!

Since I was too busy musing and fuming mentally, I didn't notice that I was walking straight forward a huge tree. Of course, since I wasn't watching where I was going, I ended up hitting my face against it.

"Ow!"

I took a few steps back, rubbing my nose gingerly. I looked up and stared at the sign that I had bumped into and glared at the said plant.

"Grrr…" I growled at the plant, glaring daggers at it in hopes of it burning down to the ground. At that moment, I heard a loud growl erupt. I turned around, expecting to find some sort of bear or a wild kangaroo but I found nothing. Instead, the growl grew louder and I found out that it came from my stomach.

I dropped my head and held my stomach, comical tears leaking out of my eyes. "I'm sooo hungry…" I moaned.

What should I do now? I know that I have to hunt some food to get some grub in my stomach, but the mere thought of eating rabbit skin or any meat from random animals around here made my stomach lurch instead.

No. No way am I eating for an innocent bunny. I'm going for some fish.

I started looking around the bushes in search of a long sharp stick or anything similar to it so I can use it as a weapon. Luckily, there was a thick wooden pole beside a bunch of sharp rocks. Using the rocks sharp surface, I shaped the end of the pole and made a pretty sturdy make-shift spear.

It looked pathetic, but as long as I can hunt with this thing, you can't see my complaining.

After roaming around the area, I finally ended up at a beach, which made me think that Truth sent me on an island in the middle of nowhere, which also lead me to curse Truth for the umpteenth time, which also lead me to getting tired and eventually giving up and resuming my hunting.

When I woke up from earlier, I found out that I was still wearing my attire before I was sent to Amestrs; an ordinary purple shirt with a batman design in the center and brown shorts with some short length combat boots. Since I was going to have to fish, I took off my boots and socks and tied my hair up. I then walked into th freezing cold water, hoping an innocent fat and delicious fish would end up impaled by my spear and that there were no sharks or any dangerous marine critters around.

It was ten minutes later did I spot my first fish. My mouth watered slightly at the sight of my new lunch and I gripped my wooden spear tightly, holding it up in the air and staying still.

PLOP!

"YES! YES!" I cried out victoriously, holding out my stick with the fish impaled in the center. "I GOT A FISHIE!"

Said fish wiggled in my stick, almost making me drop it. Good thing I kept a good grip on my sharp stick because that would mean I'd lose my lunch.

I walked back to the shore, drying my feet before wearing my socks and shoes again. I collected a few more sticks, bark, and lots of leaves and some small rocks before trying my best to make a fire.

Let me tell you, making a fire isn't as easy as poof. They don't just light up as soon as you clap your hands, nor do you clap two rocks together and expect NOT to get your thumbs hurting like hell.

"Dammit!" I cried exasperatedly, rubbing my face and throwing the two rocks away. I glared at the wood and leaves before crossing my arms over my chest and thinking; what's the easiest way to make fire without hurting you thumbs?

Suddenly, a light bulb switched open in my head.

Digging through my pocket, I found one of my dad's old lens from his glasses. I grinned before looking up at the sky, using my hand to cover the sun from blinding me. I placed the lens over the wood, magnifying one the sun rays and aiming it straight over my camp fire.

My grin turned into a smile when a spark lit up one the wood, spreading all inside the circle of rocks I made to surround the fire. I stood up and did a little happy dance before taking another smaller stick and using it to impale the fish. I stuck the fish stick between some rocks and watched as its silvery color skin turned golden brown.

I sat on the ground, waiting patiently for my supper to cook. While doing so, my mind trailed to the screwed up situation I got myself into.

'Damn, Adrian and Mama would be flipping tables by now.' I thought sadly. 'Geez, I only hope they won't call the police or anything extreme. But even if they did, they won't be able to find me since I'm here in Amestris.'

I sigh and huddled my legs near me, hugging them close. I placed my chin over my knees, feeling a wave of homesickness take over me.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

After munching my supper, I made a make-shift bed out of some big leaves I saw on the dirt. I laid down on the leaves, staring up at the sky, feeling a sense of tranquility and peace at being under the blanket of stars.

"All is One, and One is All." I murmured, smiling a bit because of the nostalgia and memories that flashed through my eyes when watching FMA with my bro.

Honestly speaking, I felt a bit sad that I'm not home and that I'm not with my family, but what's done has been set in stone. I have to place my head on straight and look forward. Musing over the past won't exactly make a portal appear in front of me, right? I gotta figure out a way to go home.

But then a though came. I'm in Amestris! Why not have some fun while looking for a way home? A tiny voice suggested in my mind. I smirked at the thought and decided that maybe I could have some fun. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?

As if Truth heard me (I think he did), the sound of thunder erupted. I twitched my eye with annoyance as rain drops poured down like buckets.

"DAMN IT TRUTH! THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

* * *

(-Truth-)

The ethereal being chuckled to himself, watching as the teenage girl broke out swearing at his very existence once more. It was amusing to see her reactions at all the misfortunes that come her way.

But this wasn't the reason why Truth brought her here. No, bringing a human from the other world is against its own rules. But this human— no, she wasn't human. After crossing the forbidden boundaries, a toll should've been paid. But she didn't pay a toll; she simply transferred gates.

Truth, honestly, hated it when he gets cheated, especially by a mere mortal. It took years to find her, but he finally did, and he was dead set in making her pay for her sins in her previous life.

Truth grinned. Oh you silly little human, the game has only begun.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I breathed on both hands, rubbing them profusely in an attempt to warm my freezing hands. When the rain shower turned into a powerful pour-down, I quickly took refuge under a cluster of huge rocks that looked oddly like Pride Rock from the Lion King.

Ironic, Truth. Very, very ironic.

My socks and boots were on top of another rock. Taking the gusts of winds as an advantage to dry them must've been pretty smart for me, but it was still uncomfortable due to the fact that the winds were cold as ice.

I rubbed my arms, trying to create enough friction to warm myself. I heaved in a few breaths unsteadily and huddled closer to myself and the wall of the rock.

I closed my eyes momentarily before standing up abruptly, a throbbing vein appearing on my forehead. I pounded my fist on my open palm before gritting my teeth.

"The next time I see that bastard, I'm going to make sure he'll never be able to grin like that ever again!" I hissed under my breath. I probably looked like I was in comical anger, and that would be right.

I plopped down in the ground. I laid my head on the wall, feeling sleepy and tired. I mean, who wouldn't be after cursing the ethereal being of this damn universe? Stupid bloody bastard. How dare he make my life even worse!

I sigh heavily before feeling my eyelids droop. Seeing the battle against staying awake was useless, I just gave in and let myself fall asleep into a sweet, blank, but peaceful dream.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

A week.

A very painful but satisfying week has passed by.

And I'm still on this island.

Frankly, I'm surprised that I myself out of a people have survived for this long without my electronics and gadgets with me. Usually it would take me a few hours to freak out if I get bored since I have an extremely short attention span, unless it's something very amusing and entertaining.

The edges of my clothes were slightly ripped and my curly hair has been totally tangled and uncontrollable ever since day 4 of no shampoo. I've settled for taking showers in the rivers nearby, but since I had no idea how to make shampoo, I would ignore my hair. I even stopped combing it and only settled for finger combing it. Screw appearances, I needed to survive! This ain't no time for petty bullshit.

That rock cave back there? It became my little home. Though it wasn't as nicely furnished as my old room, I was pretty satisfied that I made a bed, a small grill out of a flat rock plate over the fire, and a bunch of weapons made out wood.

Right now, I'm sitting on the dirt ground near my cave, trying my best to figure out how the hell to do Alchemy right. I already got stuck in making a perfect circle (how on Earth can alchemists make perfect circles?! That takes huge skill!), which quickly discouraged me from trying alchemy.

But since I was too stubborn for my own good, I made a make shift compass out of two sticks and a sturdy vine, creating a perfect circle. The next step, from what I recall in the anime, was the signs and symbols in Alchemy.

There were various symbols in Alchemy. An example of this is the triangle symbol, which signifies fire. If you turn the triangle upside down, it signifies water. If you place a side T on the triangle, it signifies earth.

Do you remember Roy Mustang's ignition gloves? If you inspect the transmutation circle, you'll see a triangle. Fire. And since he's the Flame Alchemist, triangles should be part of his transmutation equation.

Though there is an exception; unlike regular alchemists, those who have seen the Truth (ex. Izumi, Edward, Alphonse…) could make their own inner circle. The circle is only formed once you gather the components of your ingredients and that you are able to perform alchemy, thus a circle is made inside you. I theorize that the inner circle is only formed when you clap your hands.

Ironically, the very same clapping position is like doing a prayer to God, as if you're telling Truth 'Please transform the components in the blood into an iron sword' or something like that.

You may be wondering how I know all this shiz when I can't even memorize the laws of algebraic operations. The answer to that is Science is my favorite subject and I love learning new things.

Well… there's that and I looked forward in dissecting frogs and pigs

…

Alchemy lessons and trivia aside, I've learned that doing Alchemy and learning about it is two different things. Just because you know what Alchemy is, doesn't mean that you can do it.

Sure, I know what Alchemy is. It's the Science wherein one understands the components of matter, breaks it down, then reconstructs it into an entirely new object.

But there's problem no. 1; I DON'T FREAKING KNOW HOW TO UNDERSTAND THE STRUCTURE OF DIRT. HOW THE HELL COULD I KNOW WHAT DIRT IS MADE OF?! I'D SAY IT'S MADE OUT OF SHIT AND DUST FROM ANIMALS!

And besides, if I did know what dirt was made of, I definitely don't know how to decompose it. Nor could I reconstruct it.

Damn you Edward Elric. All you do is clap your hands and BOOM you got the great pyramid of Egypt in yo sand box.

The only useful information I have in my head is the fact that I memorize a few Alchemy symbols. Using that knowledge to my advantage, I drew the very same transmutation circle Alphonse uses when he does his transmutations.

I huffed, satisfied that I actually made the circle with ease. I placed my hands on the circle, eyeing it carefully.

"Alright Alchemy," I started. "You may be one stubborn git, but I'm not giving up. I will learn you! Mark my words!"

With that, I exhaled. I then tried my best— really, I did— to understand the structure of dirt.

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

"AH SCREW THIS!"

* * *

(-Izumi-)

In all her life, Izumi never thought that she would ever find herself teaching yet another stupid and ignorant child.

Ever since she taught the Elric Brothers Alchemy, she had been wondering; what on earth made her go soft and consider teaching both of those idiots?

But… even if they were idiots, they did impress her greatly. Such as the way Edward was able to pick out the comprehension of matter so quickly and how his little brother Alphonse could understand her lessons when she spoke vaguely of each one.

Though the great Alchemist won't admit it, teaching the Elric brothers was quite amusing and enjoyable to say the least. It was as if she had her very own children, scolding them when they did their transmutations wrong and throwing them out the window and beating them with a stick whenever she heard them call her 'old lady'. (Specifically, it was Edward who said that.)

Today was another normal day with her husband chopping off the meat of some poor, poor critter and flaying it alive. She was only sitting in her bed, reading a book, when she suddenly had this urge to go back to her training island.

Izumi couldn't explain why. It was almost as if a voice lulled her to do so.

So here she is, on the boat, with her husband rowing it towards the little island. It was strange why Izumi wanted to go here, since she knew that this place held little to no memories of her teachings with Edward and Alphonse nor did it hold any memories of her life before that.

She hopped off the boat and landed on the sandy beach. She turned her head from left to right, wondering what on earth she should be looking for when something caught her eye.

Izumi walked towards the left side of the coast, finding a make-shift camp fire, just in between of the soil of the island and sand of the beach. She held one of the charred sticks, rubbing it between her fingers.

"What is it Izumi?" Sig asked her from behind. She turned towards her husband and showed her the charred piece.

"Someone has been here recently." Izumi stated as she inspected the piece closer. "I'll say this was made a few days earlier."

The couple quickly turned suspicious and highly alert. Not much people knew about this little island, let alone set foot in here for the rumors of it being haunted by ghosts and the sort. Only she, Sig, Mason, Edward and Alphonse entered this island.

Feelings her suspicions arise, she started wondering off inside the small jungle. She was wondering who on earth could possibly be stupid enough and insanely brave enough to come here when a wooden spear came hurdling towards her from behind.

It was an obvious tactic, really. Izumi moved her head to the left, dodging the spear efficiently and snapping her head around. She narrowed her dark eyes and clapped her hands together before slamming them on the ground.

"Kyaa!"

The ground where Izumi suspected the infiltrator to be standing on grew into a gigantic pillar which pushed the trespasser forward, forcing her to land on her backside, albeit painfully.

"Damn that hurt like a—" the trespasser said before her eyes settled towards Izumi.

Izumi looked at the trespasser closely. Dark brown curly hair, bright blue eyes and slightly tanned skin; those were normal traits of a regular Amestrian, at least. From the looks of her slightly ripped clothes and dirtied face, Izumi could tell that she was the one who made the fire back at the coast.

"Who are you?" Izumi asked, her eyes narrowed.

The girl gaped at her before blinking and bowing down at her repeatedly. "I'm so sorry if I trespassed! Please forgive me! Don't hurt me! I didn't know where I was, how I got here or what the hell I'm doing here! So please spare my life!"

Izumi stared at this girl with a deadpan expression. Was she honestly _that _intimidating at first glance?

"What do you mean you don't know how you got here?"

The girl stopped bowing and looked at Izumi. "U-uh, well, when I first woke up here, I don't remember about going to his island. As for who I am, I'm Andrea Jhones."

Izumi looked at her with a raise eyebrow. She could tell that she was being honest in her identity and her story.

Andrea, or who she said she was, stood up slowly and held her right arm, rubbing it as she looked away to the side. "I honestly don't know how I ended up here, Miss. I only remember… my parents smiling faces then…"

Izumi's eyes softened partially. An orphan? She sigh internally, wondering how many of them have been abandoned or has lost their parents due to the raging wars.

"Uh miss! Can I ask you a question?"

Izumi turned to the brunette. "What is it?" she asked.

Andrea turned away, her finger scratching her cheek lightly. "Er… what you did earlier… it was Alchemy, wasn't it?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Izumi answered, though she figured what the girl might say next. She bet 500 cenz that this girl would ask her to teach her Alche—

"Please teach me Alchemy!"

See? What did she tell you?

Izumi immediately responded with a 'no', much to Andrea's dismay. But when a series of pleads, begs, and with the brunette clinging to her leg, Izumi twitched her eye and violently kicked said girl off.

"Please!" Andrea begged once more, her hands in a praying position.

"Why do you want to learn alchemy anyway?" Izumi asked, irritation brewing inside her.

"Because I need to fulfill my promise!"

Taken aback, Izumi stared at the young girl. Her eyes were full of sincerity and honesty, which made Izumi pause and stare at her.

Finally, Izumi heaved a sigh before spinning her heel around and walking towards the opposite side. "Come with me." She said as she walked.

Andrea tilted her head in question. "Heh?"

Izumi glanced over her shoulder. "You said you want to learn Alchemy, right? Then starting now, I'm your teacher. And as my student, you're obliged to listen to me, got it?"

When Andrea stared at her dumbly, Izumi grew a tickmark.

"I said, GOT IT?!"

Andrea squeaked in fright before nodding vigorously and giving Izumi a thumbs up. "Y-y-yes ma'am!" she cried.

Izumi nodded but halted in her steps. "I'm Izumi Curtis." She introduced herself before sparing her new student another glance.

With a grin, Andrea nodded. "I look forward to your lessons, Teacher!" she said happily.

Izumi smirked internally. Heh, just you wait…

* * *

**[A/N:] Did I do it right? Did I understand Izumi's personality enough? Does Andrea's lack of swear words and impatience seem weird to you? DAMMIT GUYS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL FREAK OUT!**

***sigh* Putting that aside, you might be wondering why I include trivia in this chapter about Alchemy. The reason behind this is because I found out that being an Alchemist isn't as easy as clap-slam-boom as it seems in the series. It's sort of frustrating how some writers can't see this! I mean, hello! Deconstructing matter with only a clap and making things go boom easily?! NOT EASY PEOPLE!**

**Honestly, after researching the history, meaning, branches, symbols, and other things relating to Alchemy, my head was spinning as if I rode the roller coaster dozens of times. Geez, how on earth can Alchemists stand having so much info stuffed into their brains?!**

***ahem!***

**Anyways, I've edited a few things from Chapter 1. Andrea was supposed to land in the island where Izumi Curtis had Edward and Alphonse train themselves, not a desolated area in the middle of God-knows-where.**

**Phew! Alchemy is tough. Now I know why most people would rather be plumbers or shop tenders instead of being awesome alchemists. Damn those alchemists and their amazing ability to store tons of info in their brains…**

**Welp, see ya'll in the next chapter. If you're wondering about Andrea's personality, check my profile. **

**Bye-bye and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bloodied Truth**

(-Andrea-)

I hummed happily under my breath, lathering my hair with some shampoo and soaping my arms with a grin.

Ah, finally! A good bath! I will never, ever, ever be thankful enough for Izumi!

Imagine my surprise when I found Izumi Curtis waltzing around the island while I was hunting a pesky little fox who stole my lunch. It was honestly a scary and amazing experience, seeing one of the FMA characters that I idolize the most up close.

The only problem was my natural instinct to throw things at people. Seriously, I couldn't aim a dart to save my ass but when it comes to almost killing Izumi Curtis my accuracy level had gone over 9000.

It was humiliating that I squealed when Izumi transmuted the ground beneath me and used it to reveal my identity. I must've been gaping like an idiot until she snapped me to reality.

Actually, now that I think about it, demanding her to teach me alchemy! Damn it, I wanted to bang my head against a darn wall until I bleed to death. Stupid! Completely stupid!

But I guess I was desperate at that time. I mean, take a look at me; I was filthy, my clothes were slightly ragged, and pretty much hungrier than anyone. I guess seeing a chance of coming to a proper and civilized area I took it quickly, even if it meant that I had to learn Alchemy with Izumi Curtis as my teacher.

Wait…

My alchemy teacher is Izumi Curtis?

As in, the very same Izumi who survived Mt. Briggs for one month and wrestled on huge bear?

Realization dawned upon me and I banged my head against the bathroom wall, a depressing aura covering me fully.

"Oh man, I'm screwed."

* * *

(-Andrea-)

After my bath, I spotted some clothes in my temporary room which Izumi arranged for me; An orange colored spaghetti undershirt with a green sleeveless shirt on top with my brown shorts along with my boots. I guess Izumi knew how to sew because the base of my shorts that used to be ripped from my island adventures was now fixed.

I wore my clothes and dried my hair before going downstairs and approaching Izumi, who was sitting on the dining table while drinking a cup of tea.

"Sit." She said.

I complied obediently and swallowed. Uh oh, please don't tell me she's that suspicious of me. I know she has every right to be suspicious, but please tell me that she won't call the military or anything like that! If she did— aw crap, I'll be screwed! Well, more screwed than I am right now.

"I will teach you Alchemy," Izumi said. "In exchange, you will promise me one thing."

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "Er, what is it Teacher?" I asked carefully.

"No matter what, in any situation or whatever, you are forbidden from using Alchemy for foolish reasons." She ordered, inspecting me with her dark eyes.

Foolish reasons? Why on earth would I learn Alchemy for foolish reasons? If she meant by human transmutation or anything stupid like that, she doesn't have anything to worry about. I've seen rebound effects before, and the idea of ending up with a missing limb or organs or even my whole body doesn't exactly fancy me.

I nodded determinedly. "I swear."

Izumi nodded before standing up. "Alright. How long have you been in that island?" she asked.

I looked up and placed my finger on my chin. "Er… roughly about three weeks. Why?" I asked her.

Izumi nodded. "Your first lesson is to learn the meaning of this phrase; One is All and All is One. Re-live your experiences in that island and in one week, I want you to report to me what you understand of that phrase." She said before walking off into another room.

"Remember! One week." She said before walking upstairs, leaving me to my musings in the table.

Actually, I could easily answer Izumi's first lesson. The only reason why I decided not to reveal my answer is due to the fact I need to keep it low. If I answered her question instantly, her suspicions would rise up. I can't have that, so right now, I need to act like a rookie-wannabe alchemist.

I took my sweet time in resting the following days. Izumi and I even went around Dublith a few times so I can get used to the area and remember my way around town. She gave me a few combat lessons and pointed out that while I do know a few moves, my stamina sucks and that I wasn't fit enough.

I took great offense in that but since Izumi had the tendency to lash out violently, I settled to accepting my cruel fate.

Finally, the sixth and last day of my first lesson came. I was reading a book about medical procedures that I picked out from Izumi's shelf when said person entered the room.

"Teacher!" I said as I sat down properly on the sofa. She gave me a nod before staring at the title of my book.

She raised an eyebrow. "'The Human Anatomy' and 'The Medical Procedures or Alchemy'? Why would you read that?" she asked.

I smiled. "I was a bit curious. Since tomorrow is when I should answer the first lesson, I decided to review a few things. Though," I said with a sheepish grin. "I'm haven't exactly concluded everything yet." I lied with a grin.

Izumi gave me a small smile. "I'll be looking forward to your answer tomorrow. And remember this little detail; you fail to answer, I'm kicking you out of this house." She said.

I paled slightly and nodded vigorously. "Y-yes ma'am! I won't let you down!"

That, I promise.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

The following morning came and I was sweating buckets. I had breakfast with Izumi and Sig as usual and after having a small sparring session (which Izumi kicked my ass by the way) she looked at me expectedly.

"So? What is the meaning of the phrase 'All is One, One is All'?" she asked with crossed arms.

I gulped before exhaling and looking at Izumi straightly in the eyes. "From what I learned, everything in this world is connected like one big circle of life. Us humans, plants, and even animals; every living thing is interconnected with one another. All signifies how we are connected through everything in this life, and that we are all one. One signifies that everything in this life is interdependent with each other, and without one, there will be no all. So, All is One and One is All!"

My voice sort of cracked at the last sentence Izumi stared at me with slightly wide eyes before chuckling. I blushed in embarrassment.

Izumi nodded at me and gave me a smile. "You passed. Do you know why I asked you to learn the meaning of this phrase?"

I nodded. "Yeah, while I thought about this, alchemy came to my mind."

"Hm? How so?"

"Well, in alchemy, you need the basic transmutation circle. The circle sort of made me think of how all beings of earth are connected with one another. You know?" I asked, a bit unsure with my own statement.

Izumi seemed honestly surprised before her cool demeanor came back in. A smirk curled up her face as she readied herself in a battle stance.

"Alright. Now come at me. We're going to first train your body then we'll move on to the mind." Izumi explained.

I looked at her and stood up, a confident smirk on my own.

"HIIYA!"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

Having Izumi as a teacher is both thrilling and scary as hell.

For one thing, Izumi sure knows how to explain the concepts of Alchemy in simple meanings instead of those complex mumbo jumbo you find in her books at the shelves.

The only problem with how she teaches alchemy? She explains it while she makes me try to land a hit on her. It sort of annoyed me that she can dodge all of my attacks by side stepping, ducking down, or leaping above them without looking away from her book.

Izumi made me memorize the Alchemy symbols, something that took me roughly a few weeks. She also made me do practical tests; which meant that she made me do Alchemy a bunch of times.

The first time I did Alchemy was when she made me use the Earth symbol. She told me to understand the structure of the Earth and try and decompose it then use the ingredients and reconstruct it into a new being.

The only time I succeeded in doing so was my twelfth attempt. I managed to create a medium sized dog. I guess I was a bit too excited because I kept of cheering and yelling 'Hell yeah!'

I was studying in the Curtis' Residence living room, a few papers and alchemy circles scattered across the floor. I was wearing my night clothing which consisted of a white dress with a thin strap and blue shorts. My dark curly hair wasn't tied and my eyes were much too focused on my theory.

"It's getting late Andrea. You need to sleep so you can grow." I heard a deep voice scold me from behind.

An irk mark appeared on my forehead. "Are you saying I'm small?" I snapped while shaking my fist.

Sig Curtis appeared from the hallway, shaking his head. "No, but you will stay that height forever unless you start sleeping."

"I drink milk anyway!" I protested. "The Calcium strengthens my bones and elongates them!"

Sig shook his head. "Sleep. Before I tell Izumi that you've bee—"

"SORRY MR. CURTIS BUT IT'S LATE AND I HAVE TO SLEEP NOW!" I cried, quickly running upstairs and into my room with my notes in tow.

Sig sweat dropped.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

Izumi watched as I drew a new type of transmutation circle; the symbol of life.

"What are you planning to do with that circle?" Izumi asked. I looked up and gave her a grin.

"I've been thinking lately about biological alchemy." I said. "And they said that the symbol of life could help speed up the average plant growth timeline. I sort of theorized a few nights ago if I could do this, you know, just for keepers."

Izumi hummed as I placed a small seed in the middle of my transmutation circle. Placing my hands on the rims of the circle, the circle started to glow bright blue whilst lightning sparks appeared around.

The seed in the middle of the circle started to decompose. I then fought and summoned some more focus and tried reconstructing the seed into a tree while adding a few nutrients from the soil for good measurement.

Once my transmutation finished, I only managed to create a small seedling that was roughly about 5 inches tall.

I looked at it then sigh. "It looks like I need to research more." I muttered.

Izumi inspected the seedling and analyzed my circle. "The circle formula… how did you manage to create this equation? It's highly complex yet you were able to form this." She touched the soil and turned to me.

"How are you able to simply break down years of bio-alchemy study into a single and simple explanation?" she asked.

I blinked, mildly confused. Huh? Say what? Bio-Alchemy was difficult and it took years to study it? Whoa mama, I never expected that sort of news today.

"But it was simple to understand, really." I reasoned. "I mean, it's like basic alchemy. You try to accelerate something, you need more components and ingredients. Or… that's how I think."

Izumi looked at me blankly. "… we're continuing our sparring tomorrow. Continue your research here and tell me the results later on, alright?"

I nodded and stared at the seedling while Izumi entered the house. I poked its leaves, feeling very proud of my first creation.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

**"Yo."**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times before I was able to scan my surroundings. I twitched my eye before a crooked smile came up my face.

"You…!" I growled.

Truth waved a hand nonchalantly. **"So how's it going?"**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW'S IT GOING YOU BASTARD?!" I practically yelled. "STICKING ME IN YOKI ISLAND AND NEARLY MAKING ME EAT MY OWN SHOES IN THE PROCESS! THE HELL?! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TAKE ME BACK HERE?!"

Truth was unfazed. **"It's expected that you are punished." **He reasoned out. **"What you have done to me nearly tipped of the balance of my realm. Something of that stature is unforgivable, and the least you can pay for is everything you have."**

I was about to yell at Truth again, but hearing what it said made me halt. "Wait… what do you mean? I haven't done anything wrong! The only drastic and dangerous thing I've ever done in my life was making my own mother angry." I said before paling at the memory.

It was mom's birthday, and I was ten years old. I received my test paper that day and I was super scared of going home with only a 5/20 in History. When my mom found out, she went ballistic. Of course, since I was pretty flustered and annoyed that my mom expected too much from me, I said;

"If you were able to remember that, then that means your old mom!"

Worst. Decision. In. My. Entire. LIFE.

I don't even want to start thinking about the time I had to hide from her because she was waving a giant butcher's knife around so I decided to get to the point.

"I… I'm just another normal human being!" I said as I gestured to my chest. "I have no special abilities or anything that's praise worthy! I lived in a normal house with a norma— somewhat normal family!" I said, pausing.

I looked at Truth straight at its face. "Why did you take me here?! What have I done wrong?! My life… my life isn't something you can toy with."

Truth's grin stretched. **"The Circulation of Souls." **He stated.

I blinked, confused. "Circulation of… what?"

**"I would like to tell you," **Truth said. **"But that isn't the reason why I have called you. I have… a bribe.**

I raised my eyebrow. "Bribe?" I asked, puzzled.

**"This dimension's balance has been tipped. Because of what you have caused, nothing is predictable. I am the universe, the world, the ones you call 'God' itself, but my being is restricted from leaving this realm." **Truth explained, a frown on its face.

"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped. "Why am I here in this dimension? You said it yourself that you're not allowed to leave this realm. Then what does my presence here affect? And why can't you just fix the balance yourself?"

Truth's frowned remained. **"It is forbidden for me to directly interfere with mortal's lives." **He reasoned before smiling and gesturing to me. **"And that's where _you _come in."**

My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I stared at the eternal being in front of me. "What do you mean? What am I supposed to do?" I asked before gasping. "Don't tell me you were the one who made me die at that canyon!"

Truth shrugged. **"I control both dimensions, yes. If I am to pull you to the opposite side, you must first die." **It said nonchalantly.

I felt tears of anger well up in my eyes. "You bastard!" I cried. "You can't do that! You can't just… just take me away from my home! You have to send me back! My mama and papa, they're waiting for me!"

**"Then if were you, I would finish my mission quicker so I may return to my home as soon as possible."**

I froze. Truth's grin stretched, which I found revolting and frustrating at all times.

**"This is my bribe, human. You will be my pawn." **Truth said. **"If you are able to correct all the mishaps and gaps in the parallel dimension, I'll give you a free ticket home. If not… your soul will be swallowed by the gate and you'll never see the ones you love ever again."**

I stared at Truth wide but furious eyes. 'Smart asshole…' I growled in my head. 'Giving me a bribe like this… it doesn't fit right… but for now, I'll have to listen…'

"I… I… I agree." I said reluctantly. My eyes hardened as I faced the being in front of me. "But you have to swear; no matter what, my family stays safe. They won't be hurt at all!"

Truth hummed in agreement. **"Equivalent Exchange, mortal. Smart choice." **He said before I sensed a gate appear behind me. I turned around and watched as it slowly opened and as a huge ringed eye stared at me greedily. Black arms snaked from the doorway and slowly came up to me, pulling me gingerly inside.

Though I knew that I wouldn't get hurt, I still had the urge to go against being pulled into a place void of all things. I aggressively pulled at the arms, trying my best to get away.

**"Which reminds me…" **Truth hummed. **"You'll find a little present tomorrow morning. Put it to good use, would you human?" **he said in a sickeningly taunting tone.

I glared at Truth and gritted my teeth in rage.

"TRUTH!"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I gasped and bolted up, sweat dripping from the side of my face. I breathed in short gasps as I tried to calm myself down.

I looked around and was relieved to find out that I was still in my room at the Curtis' residence. I sigh and placed my right hand on my chest before lying down on the soft pillow once more, my eyes closed.

'Was that… all a dream?' I asked myself as I opened my blue eyes. 'Or… did I really meet Truth again?'

I bit my lower lip in frustration before banging my right arm on the side of the bed angrily. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath. My eyes then widened once I felt a small object inserted into my hand.

Crushing my fist, I felt the object's surface. It was smooth, but rather hard and solid. I started to shake, pleading that in my mind that I wasn't holding what I think I was holding in my right hand.

Shakily, I turned my head to the side, opening my right hand. Sitting on my palm, a small red stone glowed brightly. The sun rays hit it, causing its color to glow and shine against the light.

I could almost imagine thousands of withering human souls, all concentrated into one small stone that I held in the palm of my hand.

"The Philosopher's stone…" I gasped.

Oh no.

* * *

**[A/N:] Haha! You didn't expect that to happen, did you? ^^**

**My exams are scheduled for the day after tomorrow, so I'll only be able to update next week. I apologize for the delay in advance, but I'll make it up to you guys by giving you an extra-long and eventful chapter next time. I hope you guys don't mind! My school is sort of demanding. (_ _")**

**Bye-bye, and please review your thoughts about this fanfiction! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**To Central!**

(-Andrea-)

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

I blinked and looked up, finding Izumi staring at me. I looked down and rubbed my arm, shaking my head and smiling. "It's nothing, Teacher." I assured her. "It's just a nightmare."

Izumi lowered her fork. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded in respone.

"Do you mind telling me what it was about?"

I looked at her, expression slightly shocked. I looked down, my mind reeling for any convincing lies before a plan formed in my brain.

"In my dream… I saw this little boy." I began. "He was about 10 years old. He was carrying a small toy that looked like it was transmuted. He ran down a small tomato farm and showed it to his mom. His mom applauded him for it… then…"

I was taking a big risk, but this would have to do. I assured myself.

"The scene changed. The boy was still there, but there was another boy who looked like his little brother. They were sitting in front of a huge transmutation circle then it started glowing purple. After that… the boy had his leg torn apart and his brother was gone."

I gulped. "Then… I was the young boy. I was struggling on the ground, clutching my leg that had been cut off. Then I found a set of armor lying on the ground, then I had a weird idea to draw a blood rune. After that, I clapped my hands, then…"

Izumi stared at me with narrowed eyes, motioning me to continue. I exhaled before looking up from the table.

"My right arm was taken. That's when I woke up." I finished.

I looked up at Izumi and Sig who stared at me with calculating eyes. Izumi hummed and crossed her arms before sighing and staring at me straight.

"Tell me the truth." She ordered.

I blinked, confused. "H-huh? What do you—"

"No more lies, Andrea." Izumi cut off. "When I found you on that island, I knew you were lying."

I gasped silently, which proved Izumi's suspicions right. "Who are you, really? Tell me." Izumi commanded, her dark eyes observing me carefully.

I was still surprised by the fact that Izumi saw through me so easily. Seeing that the situation was impossible to weasel out from, I sigh and dropped my head low. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Teacher."

"If you insist on calling me that, you must obey me." Izumi said.

I cringed, recalling how she said that to Ed and Al. I exhaled and nodded at Izumi.

Taking in a deep breath, I sat up straighter in my seat and stared at Izumi evenly in the eyes. I gulped and decided to go straight to the point.

"I'm from the other side of the gate."

Izumi stared at me, eyes wide while Sig paused in his eating. Her lips were parted slightly, as if she wanted to say something.

"What?" Izumi asked in disbelief.

I nodded and looked down. "It's true. I'm a human from the other side of the gate. The other side of Amestris." I said, then looking up at Izumi with a serious look.

"The other side of this dimension." I finished.

Izum stared at me in shock. "That's impossible." She said, though I could hear the doubt laced in her voice.

I shook my head. "It is. I know it sounds unbelievable and that I lied to you about who I was before, but what I'm telling you right now is the complete and utter truth. I swear." I said with no hesitation in my voice.

Izumi placed her fingers on her chin. "There were countless theories that Alchemists have discovered a parallel dimension to this one… one that could very well be the total opposite of ours." She murmured and turned to me. "Are you saying…?"

I nodded, confirming Izumi's thoughts. "Yes. There exists another world, the one where I came from." I said before chuckling lowly. "Even I can't believe everything myself."

"But how were you able to cross dimensions? You should've encountered… the Truth." Izumi said slowly.

I bit my lower lip. "Teacher, what I'm about to tell you right now is more confusing, more annoying, and possibly the most mysterious thing than anything you will ever encounter. I… I just hope you'll at least hear me out.

Izumi looked at me before sighing. Her expression softened as she looked at my shadowed face.

"Go shoot." Izumi dared.

I sigh before nodding.

"Alright, there was this book. It was entitled…"

* * *

(-Izumi-)

"… and that's pretty much it."

Izumi stared at the brunette sitting across of her. Computers, manga, red coats, and furthermore, cat addicts? If Izumi hadn't known better, she should've send Andrea straight to the loony bin.

Izumi looked straight into the brunette's blue eyes, analyzing for any hint of sarcasm or hesitation. Once Izumi confirmed there were none, the housewife was left no choice to but to surrender to this.

"… From the few weeks you have spent here," Izumi started. "I can already tell what kind of person you are. And from what I see, you're the least most likely to lie about this."

Andrea stared at Izumi in disbelief, her eyes wide and a silent gasp written on her face. Izumi smiled softly towards the young girl.

"I believe you."

Izumi watched as her student's eyes watered and as she quickly wiped them away from her face. A grin curled up the brunette's lips as she looked at her teacher thankfully.

"Thank you Teacher!" Andrea said happily, though tears were still leaking out of her eyes.

Izumi nodded before turning serious. "Then? What will you do? You said that you know the fu— I'm sorry, a future of our lives. If you being here as Truth's pawn affects the timeline, there could be a mishap." She said.

Andrea looked down and hummed. "I know, but what Truth told me was that all I had to do was clear all gaps from this dimension."

"Then wouldn't you have a hard time?" Izumi asked. "You affected the timeline, as you said, by being in this room this very minute."

Andrea turned to her teacher and gave her a mysterious grin. "Yeah, Truth did say that I was supposed to close all gaps." She said. "But it didn't say that I should follow the timeline at all!" she added with a wink.

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Andrea smiled. "It's simple, actually." She said as she held up one of her fingers. "In the ending of the anime, both Edward and Alphonse get their bodies back in exchange for Edward's knowledge of Alchemy. The only thing I have to worry about is what I do in the present that might affect the ending!"

Izumi inwardly smirked. "And what of 'truth'? What are you going to do?"

Andrea raised her right fist in front of her and gave a dark and cocky grin. "Don't worry about that bastard. I'll definitely win this game! No matter what he hurdles at me, I'll take it on bravely! I'll save Edward and Alphonse, and I'll also find a way to heal you!"

Izumi seemed taken aback by what Andrea said at the last part. The blue eyed girl gave her a bright smile and tilted her head to the side. "Okay?" She asked.

A chuckle erupted from Izumi as she shook her head. "Naïve and arrogant. Almost like Edward himself." She said, causing Andrea to pout and make a 3 face. "You can't bring back what has been lost, Andrea. My organs," Izumi stated as she held her stomach. "are the price for committing taboo."

Andrea looked at her teacher with a pained expression. Izumi noticed it right away and watched as her student looked to the side, her expression filled with detest and childish anger. "But it isn't fair…" she murmured.

Izumi smiled at Andrea and walked towards her, rubbing her hair affectionately. She then frowned and lowered her hand, causing the brunette to look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Teacher?" she asked.

Izumi exhaled before slapping one of her sandals straight at Andrea's face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?!" Izumi yelled at her student, who looked at her in surprise and fear. Small tears leaked from her eyes as the dark haired woman glared menacingly at Andrea.

The scene suddenly shifted into comical one, with Izumi's figure shadowed and her hair floating around her menacingly, resembling Medusa's hair. Her figure grew a lot taller and her eyes started glowing bright red, which caused much fright to the young girl.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A LESSON FOR LYING TO ME, ANDREA JHONES… YOU'LL PERSONALLY SEE THE FLAMES OF HELL ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Andrea started running away, her eyes wide with terror as Izumi proceeded to catch up.

"MOMMY!" Andrea cried as she ran around in circles, barely avoiding Izumi's attacks.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Oww…"

I moaned in pain as Sig wrapped my head with bandages, securing it tightly around my forehead. He patted my head slightly, causing me to wince in pain before he stood up and gave me a nod.

"It's all bandaged up." He said. I smiled at Sig and stood up from my seat and bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Sig." I said sincerely before walking upstairs and into my room.

I closed the door behind me before planting my back against it. Before I knew it, my knees gave out and I found myself sliding my body against the door and planting my bum on the wooden floor. I looked down at my lap, stray strands of brown hair falling on my face.

I looked up at the ceiling and lazily blew them away from my face. The silence of the room was overwhelming, and I was left to muse over my thoughts.

'I told Izumi the truth…' I thought before smacking my forehead. A jolt of pain coursed through me as I held my forehead again, massaging my temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

'And I earned a big bruise for it.' I deadpanned as comical tears leaked through my eyes.

But… that was huge risk. Telling Izumi the truth… it could cause something in the future, but knowing Teacher she wouldn't tell a soul. Well… maybe she would tell the Elric brothers once they come and visit.

I bit my lower lip. But if that were the case, then they would most likely become suspicious of me. I can't have that. I need both of them to trust me.

The only question that remained in my head was likely the most important one;

How?

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded at Izumi, clutching my side pack and patting the beige colored bag lightly. "Don't worry Teacher," I assured her. "I'll just do some research on the transmutation of human organisms. I might be able to figure out how to use Medical Alchemy to my advantage."

Izumi looked at me then at my baggage. "… I suppose. But you better come back safely."

I gave Izumi a smile and waved my hand up and down in a nonchalant manner. "Come on Teacher! I've trained with your for five months now! Have some faith in me!" I said.

Today I was going to visit Tim Marcoh, a.k.a. the Crystal Alchemist. I remember clearly that he was going on by an alias, Dr. Mauro, as he hid in the countryside and acting as the medical support for that town.

The reason why was because I was really interested in Medical Alchemy. Sure, normal alchemy is awesome too, but Medical Alchemy just like Alkahestry was wicked. I mean, healing wounds and fixing bodies? That would be great! Plus being able to help people was an added bonus too.

Since the weather was pretty warm today, I settled for wearing a red button up shirt with black undershirt, some dark brown shorts, and knee-high boots. I also had a belt around my shorts, carrying a few pieces of chalk and markers, in case I run into some trouble and need to use Alchemy to solve my problem.

Much similar to Ed and Al, I adopted Izumi's flamel tattoo. It expected it to hurt more than it should, but using Alchemy to attach the chemicals to the surface of my skin was pretty easy since I was studying Medical Alchemy. The only trouble I encountered with the tattoo was finding harmless elements to place on my skin so I wouldn't end up with some disease.

Since I would be on the road, I took a few extra pre-cautions along with me in case I wouldn't have time to use Alchemy. Izumi taught me enough combat to defend and attack and how to throw daggers, knives, and how to handle dual swords. I can't do much after that, but given my status with Alchemy, I'd say I was pretty much close to being a damn badass.

I heard a whistle blow and the sound of train wheels near towards us. Izumi looked behind me and I followed, quickly spotting the train arriving.

I smiled and whipped my face to Izumi. "Well, see you in a few days Teacher! Take care." I said with a nod.

Izumi smiled and gave me a nod before reaching out her hand.

I looked at it in slight surprise before realizing what Izumi intended to do. I held her hand and immediately did Izumi twist my arm upwards, bringing my body into the air.

I twisted in the air, landing on my feet and blocking a high kick attack from Izumi. Her eyes were hard and I fought to struggle against the force of her kick. I jumped back, quickly drawing a circle on the ground and activating it.

The ground around Izumi dissolved and quickly formed into a cage. The dark haired woman seemed somewhat impressed but destroyed my cage by clapping her hands and transmuting the minerals back to normal.

Izumi gave me a confirmed nod. "Alright. Stay safe, and don't you dare show your face back here with a single scratch on you." She warned lowly.

I laughed, even though I was shaking with fright inside. I gave her a two finger salute and winked. "Yes ma'am!"

I boarded the train and found a small seat near the window. I looked to the side and found both Izumi and Sig waving farewell at me. I smiled and opened the window, peaking my head outside and waving farewell.

"Bye Teacher!" I called.

Izumi kept waving until she froze and coughed up blood. Sig turned comical, fanning his wife quickly as Izumi's comical form lay in his arms.

I sweat dropped. "Maybe I shouldn't have left…"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I sat on my seat, watching through the window as the scenery slowly changed. It approximately took a few hours to get to the next train station, and I still had to stop by Central and take another train to the Southern Eastern part of Amestris.

It's only been 30 minutes and I had already grown extremely bored. Sighing, I took out a notebook and flipped open a blank page. I then started to write down a few ingredients for my bio-alchemy research and for my theorized Medical Alchemy.

After giving it some time to think about, I think Medical Alchemy is impossibly to do without the Philosopher's Stone. I mean, if a patient is suffering from sufficient blood loss, I can't transmute new blood. I'd need some ingredients, such as the ones located in the bone marrow. If I took ingredients from the bone, it would weaken drastically and leave the patient with a vegetable for a bone.

Thinking about the red stone made me shiver. I wrapped my hands around the jewel around my neck and held it dearly. I managed to create a necklace out of the stone, transmuting a chain and a stone holder on it. I placed the stone inside the holder and transmuted the chain tighter so the stone wouldn't fall off.

I held my stone tightly, my eyes hardening with determination.

"The beginning of the end…" I murmured before staring off into the distance. "It all starts now."

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Aw man, my butt is officially as flat as a board."

I sigh out a poof before stretching my body up. "Darn, I don't understand how Ed can ride trains all the time, especially with auto-mail." I whined to myself before looking for the entrance.

As soon as I walked out of the train station, I sought out to find a nearby inn or hotel. No use staying in the middle of the street, right?

As I walked down Central, I've noticed that there were several soldiers and officers stationed at almost every nook and cranny of the place. It was slightly unnerving to have them watch me with narrowed eyes, but if I survived Izumi's death-glare, I think I can cope.

Hmm, I wonder if Ed and Al are in Central. I'm still confused on what part of the series I'm currently stuck in. I only hope that I'm in the first part, so I can avoid the first and most traumatizing experience the Fullmetal Alchemist could ever experience; Seeing Nina and Alexander as a chimera.

It may be stupid for me to try and change the plot, especially since I won't know what it might affect in the future, but honestly, if Truth gets to screw my life, why can't I mess with its business?

While musing over my thoughts, I didn't notice a man's presence come up behind me. Only in the last minute did I realize his presence and sensed him holding something dangerous.

My instincts kicked in and I swiftly ducked an incoming knife swipe from my attacker. I jumped back and turned, running away with my attacker hot on my heels.

I twitched my eye. "What the hell?!" I cried. "The city with the most capable security system still has robbers lurking around?! Talk about bad guards!"

As if my attacker heard me, he sped up his running, forcing me to speed up my pace as well. I ran down a shadowed alleyway and found myself in a dead end.

Instead of freaking out, I smirked.

My attacker came up from behind, panting slightly. He raised his knife and glared at me, one that I wasn't bothered the slightest by. He gave me a loopy grin and gestured to my pack.

"Alright girlie," he said. "You come with me, and no one gets hurt."

I smirked. "Please! The only getting hurt here is you!" I cried as I stepped back, revealing the transmutation circle I drew on the dead end and placing my left hand over it.

"An alchemist?!" the man gasped before a giant fist erupted from the ground, entrapping him within. I watched with an amused expression as my attacker tried his best to struggle free.

I took the dagger he dropped on the ground and flipped it up in the air before catching it. "Don't bother, mister. If you really wanted to get out of there, you would have to do Alchemy, which I doubt you could." I boasted.

A few minutes later, the alleyway was being filled with all kinds of military officers and police. Civilians were being kept under control and I was just standing there, watching with an innocent expression as my attacker was being thrown inside a black car and drove off into the never seen place behind bars.

I yawned noticeably before placing my hands on my hips. "Geez, can't they be any slower?" I whined out loud.

"Well you did cause quite a mess."

I hummed and turned around, spotting yet another military officer. Only this time, I recognized this guy right away. With black tousled hair, a slight start of a beard, and greenish yellow eyes rimmed with glasses— there's no mistake.

"Yo, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. I've heard from the passersby that you fought this guy with great skill. Is it true?"

Still slightly shocked, I only managed a nod. "Uh, yeah." I murmured.

Hughes gave a slight smile and gestured to my attacker's car. "That man was a human trafficking suspect. We've been trying to catch him for weeks, but slimy bastard kept on escaping." He said before looking at me.

"So, who are you? I haven't seen a kid like you around in Central." He said.

I shrugged. "Just another average alchemist who's traveling for some research." I replied vaguely.

Hughes let out a laugh. "Oh come now, I know you have a name."

I sigh. "Andrea Jhones." I answered.

Hughes nodded. "So you're an alchemist, huh? I know someone much similar to you. Say, how old are you?"

"14."

"Ah, well, closer to your age." Hughes corrected. "I'm sure you've heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist, yes?"

"You mean that short kid with goldilocks hair and yellow eyes who is always confused with his brother who wears a giant suit of armor and is usually called short which makes him irritated and beats the shit out of people and also has an auto-mail right arm?"

"… Yep, you pretty much summed him up."

I smiled. "Well, I have been hearing a few rumors around here about him. I also heard he was the youngest state alchemist."

Hughes nodded. "He is. Why? Are you planning on joining the military?"

I scoffed and waved my hand. "No way. As tempting as the privileges are, I'd rather freely roam the country than be called 'Dog of the Military' ya know." I said before yawning and stretching.

I gave Hughes a smile. "Well, I better be going. I still have to find a place to rest and some food to eat. It was nice meeting you, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." I said.

Hughes' eyebrow rose up. "You don't have a place to stay?" he asked, to which I nodded. Then, a literal light bulb appeared on his head. "Then why don't you stay at my place?"

My jaw dropped. What? Is this man serious? Inviting a total stranger in his house?

"Uh… I don't exactly want to intrude, Mr. Hughes." I said.

Ignoring my statement, the said man grabbed my wrist and proceeded to his house, dragging my heel back. "Alright! Then it's settled! Into my house we go!" he sang.

I waved my free arm around. "Hey, hey, wait! What are you saying?! Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go, I tell you!"

"Come on now! If you don't stop, I might have to knock you unconscious."

"You sound like a kidnapper Mr. Hughes! Now let me go! Hey! Wait a minute! Let me go! I SAID WAIT, DAMMIT!"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I stared in front of me, watching as the small 2 year old girl smiled at me innocently.

"Papa's home~" Hughes sang, hugging his young daughter and rubbing his face affectionately against his daughter's cheek.

"Papa! You're beard is tickling me!" Elicia said.

"Really? Rub, rub, rub!" Hughes sang playfully.

I watched with a deadpan face as Elicia and Hughes continued on, playing games. Gracia stood beside them, chuckling at her family's antics when she finally took notice of me.

"Hm? Who's that honey?" Gracia asked, turning to her husband.

Hughes paused in his game with Elicia and stood up. "This is Andrea Jhones. She's visiting Central for a few days so I decided to give her a place to stay."

I sweat dropped. "Uh… you could mention you dragged me here against my will…"

Gracia chuckled and motioned for me to come in. "Then we have a guest. Elicia, treat our new guest nicely, alright?" Gracia asked, turning to her young daughter, who stared at me with wide green eyes.

Suddenly, she smiled. "Pretty!" she cried.

I blinked. "Pretty…?"

Elicia nodded and took my finger in her hand. "Let's play, big sis!" she cried, pulling me inside the room.

"Er… uh… Mrs. Gracia?" I asked uncertainly, a bit hesitant of playing with Elicia. Gracia laughed and nodded her head. "It's fine with me, go on." She said.

"But…!" I protested not before Elicia managed to pull me into her room.

"Let's play! Let's play!" Elicia repeated, motioning for me to sit. Unsure of this situation myself, I decided to comply and reluctantly sat on the floor using my knees as support.

"Dolls!" Elicia cried happily, showing me a small blonde ragged doll. I looked at it before taking it in my hand and smiling.

"Look at this Elicia. I'll make a pretty hat for your dolly!" I said as I took out a chalk piece and started drawing on the door.

Elicia looked at the circle on the floor curiously, her finger in her mouth. "How are you going to do that big sis?" she asked innocently while tilting her head to the side.

I flashed Elicia a small smile before putting a piece of fabric I had in the middle of the circle and placing my hands on it. Small sparks flew out of the circle as it started to glow bright blue. As soon as the light faded away, a small red bonnet was laying on the ground, decorated with bow frills.

"Wow!" Elicia gushed as she picked up the small bonnet and held it up in the air. "It's pretty! Thank you big sis!" Elicia said as she struggled to tie the bonnet around her doll's head.

I laughed a bit before taking both the doll and bonnet in my hands. I tied the bonnet around the doll and held its arms up, pretending that it was alive and winked at Elicia.

"Hi Elicia! I'm Miss Lulu. Nice to meet you!" I said in a higher voice.

Elicia giggled and waved at 'Lulu'. "Hi Miss Lulu!"

This is actually pretty fun, I thought to myself. Since when was the last time I smiled sincerely?

"Would you like tea, Miss Lulu?" Elicia asked, holding out a fake plastic cup.

'Lulu' gasped. "Oh no! Tea is too hot. I think I'll drink milk!"

Elicia tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

'Lulu' smiled. "Because milk makes people grow stronger and bigger! I don't want to stay this small forever, you know!"

Elicia giggled and agreed to give Miss Lulu milk, also asking if she would like some candied apples and biscuits her mother cooked earlier today.

As I played with Elicia, I couldn't help but feel at ease. It's been a while ever since I got to relax like this, I thought, even by the hands of a tiny little girl.

Soon, night came and I found myself sitting in front of a table full of amazingly cooked food. My mouth watered slightly as I eyed the steak and mashed potatoes greedily.

Gracia and Hughes laughed, saying that we were allowed to eat. I gave them a huge grin before attacking the steak and potatoes, eating it as fast as I could.

"Slow down! You might choke yourself." Hughes warned lightly.

I paid them no heed, even when Elicia said something about me being super hungry. I was only focused on munching on the sweet and delicious food in front of me. Specifically the ribs and quiche.

Later that night after helping Gracia with the chores, I found myself lying down on a soft bed that Gracia prepared for me. I was wearing my regular pajamas and my hair was lousily tucked in a low ponytail.

I turned to the left, finding Gracia's window slightly opened. I stared at it for a few moments before sitting up and walking towards it. I opened it fully, feeling the cool night wind brush past my face. I sat on the window sill and let one of my legs hand over the opening while I stared up at the sky.

"No matter how many times I do this," I said with a sigh. "I really can never get tired of it."

I leaned my head against the window, watching clouds pass by, obscuring the moon from my view. The quietness of the city, the peaceful atmosphere, and the small and calming noise of the night soothed my nerves.

It was only now did I notice how tense and rigid I was. I guess I was sort of nervous and scared about what might happen in the future when I meet Edward and Alphonse. I mean, I know both of them are good people, but I also know that both of them might be the end of me.

Strange how I could talk about them as if I know them personally… well, I do. I've been watching their anime for a long time, for pete's sake! Of course I know them.

"Mama… papa… Adrian…" I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I miss you guys…"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Both of you be careful."

I blushed slightly in embarrassment at Gracia's concern for me. "I'll be fine Mrs. Gracia. Besides, if I ever come back home with an injury…"

Comical tears leaked out from my eyes. "I'll be killed personally by my own teacher…" I moaned helplessly, receiving a giggle from Elicia.

"Come by big sis!" she said, holding Miss Lulu in her arms. "Miss Lulu and I will miss you two!"

I smiled and hugged Elicia tightly. "I'll come by and visit every time I stop by Central! Would that be alright, Elicia?" I asked.

Elicia cheered. "Yay!"

I turned to Gracia for confirmation. The sandy haired woman smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, of course you can visit Andrea. Do be careful though!"

I stood up and held my bag. "Well, I should get going. The next train stop is in a few hours, so I better look for some ingredients for my experiment." I said as I turned around and waved a good-bye at the Hughes family.

"Bye-bye big sis!" Elicia called.

"Take care Andrea!" Gracia reminded.

I paused in the stairs and nodded. "I will! Tell Mr. Hughes that I'm very thankful and that I'm indebted to you guys!"

I walked out the building and walked down the street, this time trying to figure out what I should do to kill some time.

"There's nothing to do…" I complained. "My train is in three hours… I can't get inside the Central Library without a qualification from the military… This sucks!"

Since I had too much spare time in my hands, I decided to go hit a local food restaurant. I sat inside the restaurant in the corners where there were sofas and a small table. I ordered some cheese bread and cocoa and reached into my pocket to reach for my cellphone.

'Ah wait… I don't have my cellphone…' I said, realizing.

A dark and depressing aura coated me. "It's a sad life I live in…" I moaned with comical tears.

After roaming around carelessly around the park, I soon spotted a quaint little restaurant. I glanced over at their blackboard menu favorites and heard my stomach rumble in hunger.

'Ah... a little snack wouldn't hurt!'

With that thought in mind, I entered the restaurant, immediately being greeted by a few waiters and waitresses. I found a small table near the glass window of the shop and took a seat, ordering only a sandwich and their signature chocolate drink.

As I waited for my order, I couldn't help but muse over some elements, recalling blood samples, and anti-poison bacterial acting medicine. It became a bad habit for me to remind myself of Alchemy whenever I grew bored, but I guess it was pretty useful in my own way. I'm not exactly a genius in Alchemy. In fact, it takes me a few seconds to analyze the structure of matter and using the energy of tectonic plates to my whim.

Taking out a piece of paper, I started writing down a few elements and ingredients I would need in case I encounter a wounded civilian on my way. Plasma, white blood cells, red blood cells, bone marrow- you name it. You could say I'm aspiring to be a doctor with all these information in my head, but if I'm going to help people and save their lives, I might as well suck up and learn this shiz.

I heard the restaurant door bell ring and I turned my head to see who came in. Imagine my surprise when a boy with golden hair, golden eyes, who was wearing a red coat came inside alongside with a suit of armor following behind him.

"Damn that stupid Colonel! And just when we found a clue."

"It's too bad, brother. I thought we would be able to go to Lior, too."

I realized that I was staring and quickly snapped my head towards the opposite direction, covering my mouth in case I would scream.

'Ed and Al! They're in Central! And what's more, they're in the same restaurant as I am!' I thought and watched them with my peripheral vision. Ed yawned and sat on the chair, ordering some food while Al scared the waiter away.

I hid a snicker before a waiter who had my food approached me. "Here you go, miss." He said as he placed my food on the table. I gave the waiter a nod, my thanks, and started eating.

Just when I was going to drink my cocoa, the restaurant door slammed open, alerting everyone including me inside. A man who looked like he was in his late forties stepped in. he had a cigarette in his mouth and held a gun in his hand, scaring the customers.

"Sir, you're not allowed to smoke insi—" a waiter piped up but was silenced with a punch in his face.

I narrowed my eyes and sigh inwardly. 'Seriously, does Central have the poorest security?' I asked myself exasperatedly.

"Oy! Is there a woman here named Andrea Jhones?!" the man demanded, pointing the gun upwards. He then pointed at a man in front of him. "You! Do you know where she is?!"

The man gulped and shook his head. "N-no! I haven't heard of her at all!"

Sighing, I stood up from my seat. "I'm Andrea Jhones. Is there any business you need with me?" I asked as I placed a hand on my hip.

The leader looked at me then turned to one of his men behind him. "Are you sure this is the brat who got Terry arrested?" he asked.

"If you mean by the guy who tried to kidnap me, then yes. Is there anything to it?" I asked, raising my voice. I could almost feel both Elric brother's attention focused at me and I had to bite back a smirk.

'Hmm… first impression! Badass.' I thought.

"But if you have any business with me, I suggest you do it quickly." I said in a nonchalant voice, intentionally provoking them. "I've got better places to be, you know?"

The leader, as I expected, was impatient. He twitched and raised his gun at my direction.

"Shitty girl, you're coming with us!" he yelled.

"No one's going with anyone."

I turned to my left only to see Edward standing up from his seat. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This isn't exactly your problem, you know. I can take care of myself." I said as Edward made his way beside me.

He smirked. "You may be right, but I don't exactly appreciate these guys ruining my meal." He said as he flexed his arm.

The leader glared and gave out a yell. Instantly, I sprinted forward, raising my foot and slamming my boot's heel into the leader's face. He fell back and I used the shock of the members to my advantage.

I leaped off the leader and kicked the next one in the air. Since there were two left, I raised both legs and did a high split in the air, knocking both of the members down. Once I landed on the ground, I turned to Edward, who had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

I gave him a wink. "I told you I can handle it."

Edward blinked before giving a small smile but not before his eyes grew wide. "Behind you!" he warned.

I glanced back and found a fifth member with a hammer in his grasp. I raised my right leg behind me, kicking the member upwards by his chin and sent him flying. With my leg still upwards I gave Edward a grin.

"Told you~"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

And yet again, the military flooded the restaurant in the matter of seconds.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "So unfair! I couldn't even get to finish my drink!" I complained out loud while stomping my foot on the ground.

"Um, excuse me?"

I turned to the right, spotting a giant suit of armor overwhelming me with its height. I sweat dropped at the sight. "U-uh, yo?" I said hesitantly.

"Sorry if I scared you." Al apologized. "My name is Alphonse Elric."

I smiled. "I'm Andrea Jhones." I replied.

"Um, is it alright if I ask you a question Andrea?"

I raised my eyebrow and faced Al. "What is it then?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Why were those men after you?"

I gave Al a weird look before shrugging. "I was attacked yesterday and managed to suppress the man who tried to kidnap me. I guess they came here since they got mad or something like that." I said.

Al nodded his armor head. "Oh, I see." He said.

A few moments of silence passed between me and Al before I started crying. Al was startled and tried his best to calm me down.

"C-calm down Andrea! It's alright!"

"No it's not! It's not!" I wailed.

Edward walked towards us and saw the scene I was creating. He rushed to me and looked at me with slight concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked

I nodded. "Of course something's wrong! I wasn't able to finish my snack earlier!" I cried.

Ed fell to the ground with his leg twitching before he shook his arm at me and glared. "That isn't something important!" he yelled.

"It is to me!" I cried.

Edward slapped his forehead not before a voice called out behind him. "Fullmetal,"

I looked behind Ed and found another military officer walk towards us. "Yet another officer?" I deadpanned.

The officer, who I immediately recognized with his dark spiky hair and dark eyes stopped in front of me and stared at Ed. "Did you catch them?" he asked.

Ed shook his head and pointed his thumb at me. "It was her, Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbled under his breath.

The Colonel looked at me. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Are you the one who caught the other bandit yesterday?" he asked. I nodded in response.

"The witnesses around said that you used alchemy to trap the man yesterday. Why didn't you use it a while ago?" Colonel Roy asked.

"Um, because if I did, I would most likely destroy the restaurant." I replied in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Alchemy isn't always the answer to everyone's problem you know."

Roy stared at me and looked at Ed. "I have another mission for you later. Drop by the office in a few hours, understand Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he turned around and walked to his car.

Ed grumbled under his breath and I whistled. "Hm, that guy is actually pretty cool." I said in slight awe.

Ed looked at me as if I've grown crazy. "That stupid colonel? Cool?" Ed repeated, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

I nodded. "Yeah! I heard that Roy Mustang is the Flame Alchemist. He's pretty badass." I said.

Ed's jaw dropped.

"But then I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist is even more badass." I added, causing Ed to grow curious. "I heard he has an auto-mail right arm and cool complexion! Rumors has it that he's one of the best and famous State Alchemists around."

I noticed Ed's smug expression. Suddenly, a wicked idea hit me.

"Oh!" I said as I snapped my fingers. "I also heard he was a super midget."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-FLEA WHO WOULD EASILY BE SQUASHED BY AN ANT?!"

I clutched my stomach and laughed as I watched Al struggle to keep his older brother's emotions and rant in line. Ed had steam pouring out of his ears as he glared at me.

"You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?!" he growled.

I gave him an innocent smile. "Maybe~" I sang playfully.

Ed growled and I petted his head. "Oh loosen up, shorty-pants!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN DROWN IN A PUDDLE?!"

I whistled. "You really like ranting, huh?" I said as Ed gritted his teeth in anger.

Al's armor rattled, which meant that he moved slightly. "Brother, look at Andrea's tattoo on her arm!" he said.

Ed, momentarily forgetting his anger, looked at my arm. I grinned widely when both brothers noticed and recognized the logo.

"T-t-teacher's flamel?!" Ed exclaimed, shocked.

I turned to them. "Teacher? Do you mean Izumi Curtis?" I asked them, feigning slight shock.

Both looked at me incredulously. "Are… are you teacher's current student?" Al asked hesitantly, to which I responded with a nod.

"Yep! I trained with her for five months improve my skills in Alchemy." I said proudly. I watched as their expressions were mixed with shock, fear, and… well it was mostly fear.

I smiled at both. "As much as I would love to speak to you guys about Teacher, I must be going soon. I have to catch a train in a few hours and I don't think I should be late."

Al looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"To the South Eastern countryside." I replied. "The only reason I stopped by Central was because that was the only train closest I can get! I still have two more rides before I could reach my destination."

I then gave the two Elrics a scrutinizing look. "But aren't you guys stationed in East Headquarters? What's your business in Central?" I asked, puzzled.

"None of your business." Ed replied curtly.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

I have a hearty laugh. "It's fine Alphonse! I guess I shouldn't meddle into other's affairs." I said.

"How come you're going to the Countryside, anyway?" Ed asked. "Isn't Teacher enough for an Alchemy teacher?"

"Of course she is!" I agreed. "But I'm sort of looking for specific alchemy. Medical Alchemy, to be precise. As well as the transmutation of living organisms."

Ed seemed to perk up upon hearing this. "Why would you need to research that?" he asked.

I waved my finger and winked. "Sorry Mr. Nosy pants! You didn't tell me what you're doing in Central, so it's fair that I won't tell you why I'm going to the Countryside." I said, causing Ed to twitch his eye.

"I am not nosy!" Ed said in protest.

I tilted my head at him. "But you're short."

"WHO ARE CALLING SHORT?! COME HERE AND I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!"

I laughed again. "You know Ed, I find your rants quite adorable." I admitted.

The blonde boy paused in his rant and slight pink dusted his cheeks. The older Elric turned to the side and started pouting, which I found a cute sight to see.

Al placed his older brother down and sigh. "It was nice meeting you Andrea, but shouldn't you be heading now? You don't want to miss your train." He reminded me.

Suddenly, I became highly aware of the time. I turned to the restaurant's clock and found out that it was already 2:15, only forty five minutes left until my train arrives.

"You're right Alphonse." I agreed before turning around and walking back to the Hughes' residence. Before I fully walked away, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I was face-to-face with someone I didn't expect to see.

A man in his late fifties stood tall in front of me, radiating an aura of authority. He had dark hair, tanned skin, and a dark green eye. A lone eye patch covered his left eye and the other noticeable trait was his moustache.

I stood there, gaping like a fish out of water.

"It's nice to meet you, Andrea Jhones. I'm Fuhrer President King Bradley." He said pleasantly, though I saw the sharpness and suspiciousness inside his lone green eye.

It took me moment for my brain to start working up and I immediately wanted to regret what I asked next.

"Are you… a pirate?"

* * *

**[A/N:] And there you have it! The fourth chapter of TMA! ^^**

**I hope you guys didn't wait that long. Please review your comments! I really love hearing them. Especially long, and ranty ones. They remind me of Edward.**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble in Central**

(-Andrea-)

"… How did you come to the conclusion that I'm a pirate?"

"You have an eye-patch. Also, you're moustache seems intimidating."

"I thought pirates had pole legs."

"… I imagined you wearing a pirate hat. The leg is unnecessary, though the image would be quite hilarious."

"… You're an interesting young girl, aren't you?"

"Hm, really?"

The officers, as well as Colonel Roy and both Elric brothers stared at me in surprise and slight awe. I guess it was a rather unusual scene, seeing a civilian girl chatting up with the most powerful ranked officer in the whole country about pirates and the whatnots without having to worry about common courtesy or anything like that.

Bradley looked at me, his lone green eye analyzing me carefully. I admit, it was pretty intimidating to have his eye scrutinizing me as if I'm sort of alien. But considering where I come from and my history, I might as well wear a sign over my head that screams 'ALIEN!'

"F-fuhrer president!" one of the officers piped up, causing both me and Bradley to pause our conversation.

Bradley turned to his officer. "Hm? Is there anything wrong?" he asked pleasantly.

The officer swallowed. "Fuhrer President… the one who caught these criminals…"

Bradley raised his eyebrow. "Hm?"

"… is that girl you're talking to."

Bradley nodded and turned to me once more. "So, you're the one who captured them? May I inquire why?"

I shrugged. "They bothered me and innocent people." I replied curtly.

Bradley stared at me some more, which caused me to think he was some sort of pedophile, before laughing out loudly. The people around us stared at him like he's gone off his rocker while I stared at him blankly.

"Fuhrer President King Bradley?" I inquired, causing the said man to pause his boisterous laughing.

"Yes?"

"… Have you possibly gone senile?"

The officers gaped at my rude behavior. "Wait a minute miss! Don't you understand who you're talking to?!" one of them yelled at me.

Bradley laughed and patted my head twice. "Ah, that doesn't matter. As long as those trouble-makers are behind bars, I'm fine with it."

"But…" the officers protested.

I turned to Bradley and whistled. "Well, if everything is done and over with, can I go now? I missed my cocoa drink and paid for it and hell am I bent on getting it." I said.

Bradley hummed. "What's your name?"

I hesitated before answering, "Andrea Jhones."

I watched as Bradley nodded in acknowledgement and turned around, walking towards his car. Without sparing me a single glance, he raised his right hand as a good-bye signal. "I see. I look forward to meeting you, Ms. Jhones." He said as he walked away.

With slightly narrowed eyes, I gave him a nod.

"Yeah… you too Wrath." I added mentally.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"NO NO NONONONONOOO!"

I ran as fast as I could, trying my best to grab the tail of the train as it departed. Unfortunately, I tripped on a stupid invisible rock and ended up with my face flat on the concrete floor.

I raised my head and watched as the train slowly disappeared into the distance. I heard footsteps follow behind me as well as the sound of clanking armor. I already figured out who was following behind me but at that time I really didn't care.

"Andrea!" Alphonse called, spotting my figure crouched down on a nearby pillar, a sulky aura hovering above me.

Both Elrics sweat dropped at the sight.

"I can't believe I missed the train…" I moaned softly to myself, my head dropped low. "Now what am I going to do? The next train to the Countryside is not after a few days!"

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Ed asked.

I turned to them and gave them a thoughtful look. "Er… yes, actually. I guess I could stay at the Hughes' residence." I said, giving my statement some consideration.

Then I dropped my head again. "But… I don't have money to pay for another ticket!" I wailed.

"Then why don't you ask some from Brother?" Al suggested, surprising the older Elric himself. "Since he has a state qualification, he can get some money out of the bank. I'm sure he'll do that!"

My eyes brightened. "Really? You would do that?" I asked, turning to Ed.

"Hey! Don't you guys decide things on your own!" Ed protested, a vein on his forehead.

"Aw come on, Ed!" I pleaded, linking my hands together. "Do it for your fellow classmate under Izumi's guidance!"

Al nodded. "Yeah brother! Don't be stingy."

"I'm not stingy!"

"Please Edward!" I begged, clapping my hands together in desperation. "I really, really need to learn Medical Alchemy!"

Out of irritation, Ed snapped. "Why do you need to learn that kind of Alchemy anyway?!"

Giving him an even look of myself, I answered confidently, "Because I want to fulfill my promise!"

My answer took Edward by surprise. I gave him the most defiant and confident look I could muster before huffing and turning away. "Fine! If you won't help me, then I guess I'll find my own mode of transportation." I said as I started walking out the train station.

'3…2…1…' I counted mentally with a snide smirk.

"Alright, alright! I'll give you some money!"

In an instant, my mood changed. I held Edward's two hands and shook them as excitedly and vigorously as Maes Hughes would. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll pay you back, Ed!"

Ed twitched his eye at my sudden mood shift, figuring that I played him well. "You…!" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I gave him a playful smile. "Hey, I promised that I'll pay you back!" I retorted lightly, placing my hands on my hips. "I don't take my promises lightly, you know."

And, to add some comical relief, I decided to promise another thing.

"I also promise I'll look for a way for you to grow taller, Ed!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED FLEA WHO CAN FIND SHADE UNDER A BLADE OF GRASS, YOU BASTARD?!"

"Like I said Edward, absolutely adorable." I confirmed with a nod.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

"Thank you very much, Miss Andrea!"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment as the owner of the restaurant, Tony Albert, bowed down slightly at me.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Er, it's nothing really!" I said, blushing slightly. "Honestly, I only did it for my own gain! Well, there was that and my food…" I trailed off.

"But still!" the owner of the restaurant protested. "You saved my business. If there's anything you need, anything at all! Tell me." He insisted.

I blushed and scratched my back of my neck, an embarrassed smile on my face. "Actually, I would like to finish my chocolate drink from earlier… do I still have to pay?" I asked unsurely.

Tony shook his head. "Not at all! It's on the house!"

I sigh in relief, silently thanking Fate that I don't have to pay. I then heard an animalistic growl erupt behind me, only to find out that it came from a certain alchemist.

"You're still hungry Brother?" Al asked in disbelief.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, those bastards from earlier ruined my meal."

I turned to Ed than back to Tony. "Hey Tony! Do you think you can spare some meals for my friend here?" I asked, surprising Ed behind me. "He also did a big help in taking care of the bad guys a while ago."

Tony nodded happily. "Of course. Right this way Edward, Andrea!"

I gave Ed a grin who gave me one back. The three of us found a suitable place in the restaurant for Alphonse to fit in and sat down the soft cushions.

I sprawled my arms on the table. "Hah!" I exhaled. "I guess good things do come to you after bad things." I then spread my arms upwards and yelled, "Thank you Karma!"

Ed looked at me with a sweat dropped.

"Oh right!" Al suddenly said out loud. "How is Teacher doing, Andrea?" he asked.

"She's doing fine!" I assured Al with a smile. "Although…"

I shuddered. "She's as scary as hell…"

Both brothers nodded their heads in agreement. "We understand your pain…"

Ed decided to choose the conversation's topic this time. "Well? Why did you want to learn Alchemy? And how come Medical Alchemy of all kinds?"

I shrugged. "I learned Alchemy because I made a promise." I said directly.

"You really do take your promises literally." Ed deadpanned.

I smiled. "Of course I do! But as for Medical Alchemy… well, it's a bit complicated. But in retrospect, it's a very useful technique to know." I said.

Al's metal head clanked, and I figured that he wanted to tilt his head in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

I smiled and raised a finger. "Well, when fighting against an opponent, you could bleed out from a wound or break a bone of two, right?" I asked. When both boys nodded their heads, I continued.

"It's a helpful technique, because no matter how many times you're wounded or scarred, you'll always be able to heal thus making you near invincible as Iron Man!" I cried, striking a pose.

"… Iron man?" Ed asked dubiously.

"Who's Iron Man?" Al inquired.

I blanched, remembering that this isn't the 21st Century we're talking about. Stupid references to my favorite blockbuster movies! I curse you, HBO channel, for showing that movie before I was sucked into this mess!

"Er… he's a man who's clad in iron and uses it as armor to help protect people from bad guys?" I said unsurely.

Ed scoffed. "There's no way something or someone like that exists."

I frowned. "There is! One living proof is your older brother!" I cried in protest.

"Older brother?" Ed asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

I bit my inner cheek to stop myself from laughing as I pointed to Alphonse's armor. "Alphonse! He's clad in armor, and he's huge! Plus, I bet 200 cenz that he's a helpful and caring person. He's definitely Iron man!"

If armors could blush, I think Alphonse did when he heard what I said. "You think I'm a caring and helpful person?" he asked, his echo-ey voice slightly embarrassed and hesitant.

I nodded and turned to Ed. "Uh-huh! Ed, you really need to be like your older brother!"

"I'm the older brother here, dammit!" Ed shouted.

I feigned ignorance and acted surprised. "Ehhh? Well, you're height is actually pretty much fit for the sma—"

"I dare you to say it, Jhones." Ed threatened lowly.

I laughed heartily, not at all affected by Ed's threat at all. "Ed, it's really hard to take you seriously with your cuteness."

"I'm not cute! I'm manly. It's an insult for a man to called cute." Ed grumbled.

I hummed. "Nah, I think Al is manly while you're cute." I said innocently.

"You're trying to push my buttons, aren't you Andrea?" Ed growled.

I gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe~"

Before Ed could start ranting again, I held my hand up and pointed to the tray of food that came near our table. I saw Ed's mouth water at the sight and as soon as the plate touched the table, Ed started his ravenous eating.

Al chided his older brother about mannerisms while I smiled and silently dove in my chocolate drink. The warm, milky, goodness was so delicious!

Suddenly, a thought hit me. 'If I'm going to help Ed and Al, the only thing I should do for now is to confirm what part of the anime I'm in. Or what series; this could either be original or brotherhood.'

"Hey Ed?" I asked.

Ed paused in his eating. "What?" he asked as he munched on a chicken leg.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Have… have you met the Ice Alchemist by any chance?" I asked hesitantly.

Ed blinked before exchanging glances with Al. Both brothers shook their head and I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe I'm in brotherhood. I thought to myself. I hope I'm in brotherhood. I'm totally screwed —more than I am right now— if this is original.

I hadn't noticed that I grew quiet when Ed nudged my hand with his fork. I snapped up and looked at Ed who had slight concern written on his face.

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked a few times before laughing and nodding my head. "Don't worry about me, Fullmetal Shorty!"

"WHO ARE CALLING A—"

Al quickly stuffed a piece of cake in his brother's face, effectively shutting him up. Though his voice and words were muffled, I could still make out what Ed was saying.

And well… let's say you don't want to know what he said.

Ed swallowed the cake and pointed the half-eaten chicken leg at his armored brother. "Traitor!" he exclaimed.

Al only responded with sigh while I was laughing my stomach out. Ed directed his mock-glare at me and I couldn't help but laugh even louder.

"Actually Ed," I started. "Medical Alchemy is also versed in Bone structure as well as tissues and cell parts. I'm also able to elongate bones and strengthen them, given the time and ingredients. I might be able to help you grow taller!"

Ed gave my statement some consideration. Suddenly, a dreamy look came up his face, which made me sweat drop.

"But there is one ingredient I need." I said, catching both brothers' attention.

'I shouldn't say this, I shouldn't say this, I shouldn't say this, but this is so DAMN tempting… Ah screw it!'

"What ingredient?" Ed asked out of curiosity.

I felt bile creep up my throat but I swallowed it back down.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

The two seemed shock when I mentioned the said elixir. Little did they know that the very same thing that they have been searching for years was hanging right around my neck.

"I've heard stories about the stone a few times," I said nonchalantly. "And I also heard a few things needed to create a stone."

"Create a stone?!" Ed repeated.

I nodded. "Yup. Create."

The blonde gasped before a grin – a winning grin— crept up his face. "How? How?! Tell me! With that stone, I'd be able to—"

"Get back your bodies," I cut off.

Ed and Al seemed shocked when I noted that. Ed's eyes narrowed a fraction before I held a hand up in defense— a sign that I didn't mean them any harm.

"It's easy to tell." I said softly, staring out into the side and avoiding Ed's gaze. "Transmutation with no circles, an auto-mail right arm, and an empty suit of armor." I listed off.

The sound of metal clanking was heard. I faced Al who, though he couldn't make much facial expressions, gave me a suspicious aura. I didn't blame him; I was someone they barely knew. Of course they would be extremely wary if a total stranger knew their secret.

"When I heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his so-called prodigious acts in Alchemy, there was only on explanation behind it all." I said as I faced Edward with an even gaze.

"You saw the Truth." I stated.

Ed's expression was a mixture of full range of emotions. Anger, grief, fear, shock— you name it.

I stood up from my chair and gripped my pack tightly as I slowly made my way out of the restaurant. I halted a few steps before the door and turned to Ed, who was still frozen in place.

"This is a question Edward; if you are able to find a way to get your bodies, how will you transmute or connect them to your body? Simple alchemy couldn't possibly achieve this, right?"

I pulled the door and paused. "… I want to help you guys. Don't ask me how I know what you two have been through, because I won't answer. If you need me… well, you guys are alchemists. You would know where someone similar to you would end up, right?" I said with a wink.

I left the restaurant, a cunning smile on my face.

"Step 2; check."

* * *

(-Edward-)

Ed couldn't believe his own ears.

His hands gripped his spoon and fork tightly as he plopped back to his seat. His eyes were still wide and his breathe was lengthened.

She knew.

She knew.

She knew of his sins.

She KNEW.

How… who… what…

How did she figure it out?

_"When I heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his so-called prodigious acts in Alchemy, there was only on explanation behind it all."_

Was it honestly that obvious?

_"You saw the Truth."_

He won't deny it.

_"I also heard that you can create a stone."_

Edward didn't know whether to be furious at Andrea or thankful. Either way, he found a clue. A clue that finally wouldn't lead him into disappointment or despair. A clue to actually getting their bodies back.

"Brother?" Alphonse called.

A relieved grin came up Edward's face as he sank into his chair and placed his flesh hand over his eyes. His shoulder's visibly relaxed and he exhaled a breath he had been keeping in.

Edward breathed in and out before taking away his flesh hand away from his eyes, revealing a determined pair of golden eyes underneath. Fire burned inside his sunset orbs and an adamant grin curled up his lips.

Andrea was someone Edward wasn't familiar with at all.

He wasn't sure how she found out.

He wasn't sure how she knew about the stone.

He wasn't sure who the hell she really is at all.

But there is one thing Edward Elric was sure of about the blue eyed brunette;

She was the key to finding their bodies.

Their lost clue.

And no way in hell would Edward let this chance slip by.

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I headed into Central Library, only pausing to analyze its exterior. Marble white walls, two big pillars, and the big ole' double mahogany doors.

I was about to burst in when I found two guards stationed outside. One was dark skinned and another was light skinned. From the number of stars I counted on their shoulders, I at least think they were Second Lieutenant.

I frowned, seeing that it would be hard to get inside, especially considering that I had no qualification.

I hid behind the gate pillars, watching them to see if there was a possible blind spot. I analyzed their posture, the way they looked around; everything. But I guess they were highly trained.

'This is going to be hard.' I thought. I racked my brain, trying to formulate a good plan, when one of the most brilliant ones came in my brain.

"Officers! Officers!"

The two guards turned to me, their faces remaining indifferent. I desperately ran towards them, marching in place once I stood in front of both.

"What do you want?" one of them asked gruffly. I marched in place and did my best pouty and teary face I could get.

"I need to use the bathroom in the library! Please!" I cried, wiggling in place.

The other blushed while the other narrowed his eyes. "Use another bathroom." He spoke bluntly.

'Ouch!' I thought with a cringe. "BUT I HAVE TO!" I yelled.

"What's going on here?"

The three of us turned to the side, finding a middle aged woman staring at us curiously. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and was wearing normal civilian clothes. She had an I.D. tag on her side, which held her name and affiliation.

"Ms. Librarian!" I cried desperately. "Please let me in! I know it's not allowed to let civilians in, but this. Is. An. EMERGENCY!"

The librarian seemed taken aback by my desperate pleas and finally nodded her head. "A-alright! I'll accompany you, alright?"

I nodded and hurriedly walked side by side with the librarian, sensing the narrowed and suspicious stares of both guards behind me. I hid a smirk as both me and the librarian turned on a curve.

"Ms. Librarian?" I asked hesitantly as we walked.

The librarian gave me a smile. "Don't worry, we're almost the—" I cut her off as I kneed her abdomen, knocking her unconscious.

I felt guilty for doing this, but I had to. I drew a small circle on my palm with markers and clapped my hands, placing them on the librarian's forehead.

Using my knowledge, I used the energy of the tectonic plates beneath me and coursed them inside the woman's brain. With small energy like sparks, I blocked the neurological mind signals that register anything about me.

Analyzing the human mind was dangerous, especially interfering with the human mind's signals. Recalling a few pointers from neurological alchemy, I successfully managed to take away any memories that has anything to do with me and my meeting with her without frying her brains.

I sigh in relief but cringed when I noticed a burning sensation on my left palm. My eyes slightly widened as I found a fraction of my palm burned off.

'I guess I should practice this too, huh?' I thought.

I stood up, placed the librarian under the shade of a tree and easily stepped inside the library through the window nearby.

I gaped when I hopped inside. Numerous shelves, book cases, tables lined with books, books, books, books everywhere as far as the eye can see! The interior was lined with marble carvings and was painted with a drabbish color of beige. Other than the color, everything else was impressive.

I guess I was too mesmerized by the sight of the interior of the library because I accidentally bumped into someone, accidentally pushing them forward and the pile of books he carried came crashing down on him.

"Wah!" I cried. "Sorry about that!"

"No, it's fine." A low voice said in reply buried in the books. "Although, I would appreciate it if you get me out of here…?"

Suddenly, it clicked. "Wait, that voice…" I murmured as I knelt down and pulled out a few books down, revealing a set of dark eyes and spiky black hair.

I paled.

"Oh my gate! Colonel Roy!"

I hurriedly pried away all the books from Roy, only taking a few seconds in freeing him from the mountain of books. I breathed a sigh of relief as Roy dusted some dirt away from his military uniform.

Roy turned to me. "If I recall correctly, you're that girl who arrested those group of human traffickers." He said.

I nodded and picked up some books off the floor, placing them on a nearby table. "Well, yeah." I said with a shrug as Roy started helping me fix the books. "I guess you could say that."

Roy picked up the last book and placed it on the table. I turned to him and pointed to the three piles of books on the table.

"I don't mean to meddle Colonel, but why do you need this much books?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know you're an alchemist, but oh gate, that's a lot of research you have there."

Roy gave me a small smirk. "You're wrong. I only brought these books for… work, as you say it." He said.

I hummed in acknowledgement and picked up one of the books.

"'The Sage of The East'…?" I read out loud. Roy's attention snapped to me when I giggled slightly and placed the book down.

"As awesome as it is meeting the Flame Alchemist in person," I said, causing said alchemist to smirk indignantly. ", I have to search for a certain book. I was going to ask for your help, but I think you have your hands full for now."

Roy sigh. "Yes. Well, it can't be helped. I hope you find that book you're searching for… Miss…"

"Andrea," I finished. "Call me Andrea." I said.

Roy gave me a nod before I walked away and waved bye. I walked upstairs and skimmed through the book cases, grabbing any book I can that concerns Medical Alchemy or anything that's informed about the human anatomy.

I collected four books, all based on Medical Alchemy or anything loosely related to elements, compounds, and the poisons and counteracts of poisons and the sort.

I sigh and took the first book and flipped to the first page.

"Alright!" I whispered to myself encouragingly. "I can do this!"

* * *

(-Andrea-)

I exhaled and leaned back in my chair, placing a hand and soothed my throbbing temples.

"Okay," I said. "So using Alchemy as Medical Purposes is possible. The only downside on why only few people could do this Alchemy is because they need a lot of minerals and components. Even a minor injury or blood loss would require a minimum of 2 to 3 hours of tedious work."

I placed my fingers around my chin and stared deeply into my book. My mind's gears turned quickly, trying its best to make a simple hypothesis from all the information I've gained thus far.

'Think… think!' I cried mentally. 'Izumi said that I should sum up all my research and create a single and logical hypothesis. If I could prove it, it becomes a conclusion. That conclusion would lead me to the secret behind Medical Alchemy.'

A few minutes passed and I dropped my head onto the table. The noise was rather loud, causing a few passersby to hiss at me for silence. I gave them an apologetic wave and resumed.

I placed my head on both my hands, exhaling through my nose. "Man, this is harder than it looks." I moaned quietly. "Maybe I should've stuck with regular Alchemy instead…"

With a depressing sigh, I stood up and reluctantly placed the books I took back into their proper shelves and headed downstairs. I was about to exit the library when a military officer blocked my way.

He bent down to my level, which irked me. "What is a kid like you doing in the Central Library?" he asked lowly.

I swallowed as beads of sweat rolled down my face. 'Aw shit, I forgot! I needed a qualification to get inside and out of this place!' I cried. I wanted to bang my head in the wall right then and there, but I had bigger problems to worry about.

"Well?" the officer asked as he reached out his open palm. "Where's your permission slip or qualification?"

"Er… uh… well…" I sputtered out, twiddling with my fingers and looking away. "The thing is…"

Seeing that there's no point in getting out, I laughed nervously and slowly backed up. "You know what officer? I… uh, have to go!" I cried quickly, dashing back and running up the second floor, hiding behind a bookshelf.

I peaked behind the shelf, watching to see if the guard would come back for me. Instead, I found him scoffing and he stood his ground, turning his head left and right, possibly waiting for me so he could handcuff me.

I cringed and looked away. 'Eesh, now how do I get out?' I asked myself.

I turned to the right, spotting a window. My face lit up as a brilliant plan formed inside my brain.

As quietly as I could, I opened the window frame, quickly inspecting my surroundings. A frown tugged at my lips once I realized that there were a few soldiers patrolling outside.

'Tch, I guess it won't be easy getting out than getting in.' I thought with a frown.

I planned on using the transmutation circles I carved onto the soles of my feet to leap off the window and possibly hide myself, but I figured that would attract too much attention.

I watched for a few minutes as the two patrol guards marched forward and backward, intersecting each other for a few seconds before resuming. It was then when I realized something.

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8!' I counted mentally. I smirked when I realized that there was a time interval whenever the guards would look away from each other walk towards the opposite corners of the library fence before turning back.

"So I have 8 seconds in between to get out of here without being detected huh…" I mused to myself before placing my fist on my open palm. But can I do it? Can I escape a two story huge marble house that has top security in the matter of only 8 seconds?

"Challenge accepted!"

* * *

(-Roy-)

The dark haired man sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily before looking over at the scattered books. He swore that he could feel a migraine coming from his work.

"Ugh. I need a break." The Colonel announced softly to himself as he stood up from his table and yawned, heading upstairs to check if there was a pile of books he could dig himself in and possibly take a snooze.

As soon as Roy stepped foot on the second floor, he was slightly shocked to find Andrea with her back against the wall beside the window, her eyes slightly narrowed and a frown tugged on her lips.

Curious, Roy quickly hid behind a bookshelf and watched with narrowed eyes. 'What are you doing…?' he asked mentally, watching the blue eyed brunette in front of him.

A smirk curled up Andrea's lips. "So I have 8 seconds in between to get out of here without being detected huh…" she said before grinning. "Challenge accepted!"

Roy watched with a slightly stunned expression as Andrea opened the window, leaving it wide open. A light breeze brushed passed both Alchemists' faces before Andrea took a book, transmuted it into a rock, and threw it outside

With the sound of a crashing glass, Roy assumed that the transmuted rock hit a nearby window. From the sharpness of his ears, he heard a few scuffles and the sound of resonating boots.

"Alright! Now they're distracted!" Andrea said excitedly before hopping out of the window.

Roy was startled with the sudden bold action but nonetheless hurried towards the window, peaking outside, making sure the brunette was alright.

The Flame Alchemist was surprised to find the brunette sliding down the walls of the library, her boots leaving a large straight dent in the marble walls of the library. Blue sparks crackled beneath her boots as she landed on the grass.

Andrea turned around, quickly drawing a piece of chalk from her pocket and drawing a quick and simple transmutation circle, fixing the dent in the wall and clearing all traces of Alchemy. She then turned, sprinting forward and nudged herself between the commotion and down the street.

Before the brunette could fully disappear from the Colonel's sight, she halted in her running before turning around, looking straight ahead at the Colonel's line of sight. It stunned him, how such a girl could cause such a commotion like this. But then again, if you were the Fullmetal Alchemist's superior, you would come to expect that big surprises await in small packages.

Unexpectedly, the brunette paused in the middle of the street, perking the Colonel's curiosity. She then turned around and looked behind her, almost as if she was looking straight towards the Colonel himself.

Roy blinked in confusion when Andrea grinned his way, mouthed a few words that he didn't understand, gave him a two finger salute and wink before she turned around and ran off again to who knows where.

Roy stood there, looking out the library window, watching as a tiny crowd emerged in front of a shop whose windows were broken down by a rock. The Flame Alchemist soon found himself back into his composed position, fixing the collar of his uniform.

"Andrea Jhones…" Roy mumbled to himself.

He found himself smirking. "Interesting."

* * *

**[A/N:] **Hey guys! ^^

Funny thing about this chapter. I nearly named it 'King Bradley… the pirate?!' out of randomness. As much as it would make me happy to make Bradley a pirate instead of a homunculus… I think I'd rather stick with the plot, yes?

If you guys are confused by why Andrea caused so much commotion only to get out of the Central Library, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. And as for Neurological brain waves, there are such things! Seriously. Th signals our brains send to our spinal chord travels at light speed all over our bodies every time we move. Examples is if you want to move your leg. The will to move your leg is instant, right? That's the signals the brain sends to move your leg! ^^

And lookie lookie! 20+ people have followed this story! ^^ Aw, you guys are the best!

(::) COOKIES FOR ALL~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Adventures in the Countryside!**

|-Edward-|

Edward twitched his eyebrow.

"What… WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!"

Gracia laughed, unfazed by the younger alchemist's reaction. "Andrea left a few days ago to the Countryside so she'll be able to research Medical Alchemy. She borrowed some money from Hughes and promised that she'll come back and pay us before she left though."

Edward stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"Gone…" Edward moaned as he dropped his head. "Our clue… gone…"

"Why do you need to look for Andrea anyway?" Gracia asked curiously as she held Elicia in her arms.

"Actually, me and brother are interested in her research. We thought that maybe we'll be able to find some information on how to get our bodies back if we study the transmutation of human organisms." Alphonse said.

Gracia understood and nodded. "I see. Well, she never mentioned what town of the countryside she'll be going to, but she did mention someone named 'Mauro'. She said that she'll be her knew Alchemy teacher."

Ed's head snapped up once he heard this piece of information. A man named Mauro? Maybe he's an expert in the transmutation of human organisms!

Edward grinned. Alright! If by chance that they won't be able to locate Andrea, they might ask this Mauro guy for some tips! But… even if they do learn about this Alchemy, the only close lead the Elric brothers have to the Philosopher's Stone is the girl herself.

How is he going to ask her how to make the stone? Moreover, will she negotiate with them? If Andrea knew that they committed taboo, then what reason would she have to share this type of information to them? It wasn't sensible.

'But I have to get the information.' Edward thought to himself determinedly. 'I have to. This is the only way we can get our bodies back.'

Snapping back to reality, Edward turned around. "Thank you for the information, Mrs. Gracia!" Ed said as he walked downstairs with Alphonse following behind him.

"Take care you two!" Gracia called as the two brothers walked downstairs and out of the building.

As the two walked down the street, Alphonse decided to break the silence. "What are we going to now Brother?" the armor asked. "Are we going to follow Andrea?"

"Of course we're going to." Ed said without sparing his little brother a glance. "She's our only lead to the stone."

Alphonse's metal head clanked in agreement. "Yeah. All our leads so far were pretty fake. I hope this isn't another wild goose chase."

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I have a feeling that Andrea knows something we don't, and that's how to make a stone."

With a grin, Edward started running forward. "Come on Al!"

"Wait brother!"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I watched silently as the scenery from the train's window slowly changed from fresh blue into warm orange. The sound of train tracks and the occasional train whistle blowing soothed my nerves as I thought about meeting Dr. Marcoh for the first time.

I rested my head on the window sill and exhaled deeply, cuddling myself as a I felt a chill brush past me.

When I left earlier this morning from the Hughes' residence, I was dressed in a dark and thick sleeveless shirt under a red hoodie. I wore some black shorts and my knee high boots accompanied by my regular pack.

As night arrived in the train, I've noticed that there were a few people staring at me strangely. I responded to that with a slight glare, which made them turn away from me.

I pouted slightly. How come they were staring at me like that? It's not like I was carrying an atomic bomb or something like that.

I sigh through my nose and was about to take a snooze for myself when I noticed a little girl staring at me from the seat in front of me. She had wide green eyes and brown hair and stared at me curiously.

I gave her a small smile. "Hello!" I said cheerfully.

The little girl looked at me with a tilted head. "Where's your mama and papa?"

Despite it being an innocent question, it stabbed me in the heart. My hands trembled slightly and I hid it by pulling the sleeves of my hoodie further inside.

"Serah, don't do that." A voice chided. "Come now, you have to sleep."

The little girl who I thought was named Serah pouted and reluctantly agreed. She was about to go down and sit but not before her head piped up.

"Good night sis!" she said with a smile before lowering her head down into her seat.

I stared at the place where Serah's head was earlier, recalling the question she asked me.

_"Where's your mama and papa?"_

I felt my eyes droop slightly and my lower lip quiver. But I refused to cry, not now. Ever since I arrived her in Amestris, all I did was sulk and cry. I shouldn't have cried like that. Crying won't change anything.

Quickly, I blinked my tears away. I then pulled my hoodie closer to my chest, trying my best to get as comfortable as I could.

With a yawn, I closed my eyes and fell into asleep.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I awoke when the train came to an abrupt stop.

I yawned loudly, rubbing my eyes as I groggily sat up from my seat. When I opened my eyes and analyzed the scenery out the window, I quickly recognized the train station.

"I'm here!" I cried excitedly as I quickly grabbed my pack and headed out the train, hopping out the door and onto the marble floor. I grinned and stretched my arms up shamelessly, not being all that bothered by the stares I received.

"Alright!" I said as I darted through the exit, quickly giving the woman in charge my ticket and running out the station.

I walked down the stairs and breathed in the fresh air. I exhaled loudly before laughing slightly as I ran down the street, glancing from side to side and gaping at all the stores.

This is my first time to every travel into a place on my own! This is going to be great!

But first things first; find Tim Marcoh and get some information regarding Medical Alchemy.

Since I can't recall exactly what street or venue Marcoh lives, I decided to ask some of the friendly townspeople. They were really nice, telling me a lot of descriptions about Marcoh.

"He's an amazing person!"

"He healed my scar in a matter of seconds!"

"There's always a flash of bright light, and every wound is gone!"

Upon hearing those words, giddiness and enthusiasm brewed inside me. I ask politely a farm girl about Marcoh's home address, saying that I was an Alchemist as well and I wanted to train under his guidance.

The girl was happy to help and quickly scribbled the address on a slip of paper, which I held in my hand right now as I walked on the way to Marcoh's house.

It took a few minutes (and getting lost three times along the way) I finally arrived at a quaint two story building with a staircase along the side leading the second floor.

I smiled to myself as I stuck the paper into my shorts pocket. I slowly climbed up the stairs and reached the door.

I stared at the green wooden door for a few moments before exhaling to relax myself. It would be alright! I mean, as long as I don't reveal too much.

With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door three times and stepped a few paces back. I heard the sound of creaking wood as the door slowly pulled open, revealing a middle aged man with dark and gray hair. He had a slightly wrinkled face and a soft complexion.

"Oh, hello. Is there something I can do for you? Are you hurt?" he asked kindly.

I was slightly stunned but quickly snapped back to reality. "U-uh, no! Actually, I was wondering if you're that Alchemist in this town everyone's talking about. Er, Dr. Mauro was it?" I asked, feigning innocence.

The old man nodded. "Yes, I'm Mauro. But before you continue, how about you come in?" he offered.

I was slightly surprised but uneasily accepted the offer. Once I entered, the room wasn't really anything to marvel about. There was one bed, a table with two chairs, some book shelves along with medicine cabinets filled with bottles, and a few boxes of medical gauzed and equipment.

"It may not be much, but would you like something eat?" Marcoh offered.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you! Actually, I have something very important to discuss to you, Dr. Mauro."

Marcoh gave me a puzzled look before motioning me to sit down.

I complied and sat down on the chair, placing my pack on the floor. Marcoh did the same and sat on the chair beside me.

"Before we get started, what's your name?" Marcoh asked.

"Oh! My name is Andrea Jhones. Andrea would be fine, though." I said.

Marcoh hummed. "I see. So what are you doing here?" he inquired.

I swallowed nervously.

"I don't like beating around the bush, so I'll say it bluntly." I started. "I want you to make me your apprentice."

Marcoh seemed genuinely confused and shocked. "Huh? Don't you have permission from your parents?"

"Er, I ran away?"

Marcoh looked at me strangely. I just responded to this with a sigh.

"Listen Dr. Marcoh," I started, causing the said man's eyes to widen. Before I could so much as react, he pulled out a gun and shakily pointed it at me.

I made no reaction.

"W-who are you?! How did you know who I am?! Are you part of the military?!" he asked nervously, his head beaded with sweat.

I held the tip of the gun and slowly pried it away from Marcoh's grasp, throwing it inside the trash can. The man gaped slightly and I slowly stood up, holding my hands up.

I held a sad smile. "Trust me Dr. Marcoh, I'm not here to hurt you." I said softly. "I need your help."

Marcoh looked at me with a hesitant expression. Suddenly, without willing so, tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Please…" I begged. "I… need your help. I… just want to go home."

I sniffled and dropped my head. "All I want to do is go home. And… I need your help. I promise I won't reveal your secret to anyone. I promise I won't tell anyone about who you really are."

I then raised my head and despite my pathetic face, I managed a determined expression.

"Please. I need you to hear me out."

Marcoh looked at me with sadness and remorse. His eyes were shadowed and hazed, a sign that he was having some sort of flashback. Maybe he was recalling the souls of the many Ishvalian children he slaughtered to become Philosopher's Stone?

"I… very well." Marcoh said. "I'll listen. But it all depends on what you want me to know about."

I tried for a smile, but it only came up half-heartedly.

"Yes. Marcoh, have you ever heard of parallel dimensions?"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

"… and they lived happily ever after, the end."

Marcoh sat across me, staring at me with the most flabbergasted, shocked, and was-I-slapped-by-a-fish face. I was really a bit weirded out by how his eyes could widen as big as it could and I was worried they might bulge out of his sockets of something.

"E-everything you've said sounds totally and completely unbelievable. I might even consider taking you to the mental hospital in the city." Marcoh stuttered out.

I blanched.

"And yet, everything about an opposite world sounds so logical and makes so much sense that it's scary."

I blinked in confusion. "So… you believe me?" I asked hesitantly.

Marcoh placed his hand on his forehead and sigh wearily. "I… I can't say that I completely believe you. Honestly, this all sounds so sudden and confusing."

I nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." I muttered.

Marcoh chuckled. "Actually, you remind me before of a fellow State Alchemist. He also researched on the possibility of an opposite world to this one, where technology could be more advanced and Alchemy is a dead Science."

I nodded. "It's true. We have no Alchemy, but in exchange we have the evolution of technology."

Marcoh looked fascinated. "I see."

"But what do you need my help for?" he asked. "From what you mentioned, my role in this world wasn't as important but still needed nonetheless."

"I need to learn Medical Alchemy." I stated seriously. "If I'm going to live in this crazy bloody world, I'll need some reassurance. I'm not a great Alchemist, but I am relatively fine with terms and acting as medical support."

Marcoh placed his finger on his chin. "True. If you were to encounter either the homunculus or Scar, you would need to learn how to adapt and heal yourself."

"No."

My sudden statement surprised the Crystal Alchemist. "What do you mean?" Marcoh asked.

I looked down and held the red gem that hung around my neck. "I… I know what the stone is made of. And I know that the humans used in creating this stone are still alive, only that they have no more bodies to return to and that they are used for evil, whether they like it or not."

My grip tightened on the stone. "I would only use the stone to heal others, Dr. Marcoh." I said determinedly. "Never would I use the stone for my own gain. Whether I lose an arm, a leg, or possibly my heart, I will never use it to heal myself."

Marcoh stared at me in surprise. "Then why would you need to learn Medical Alchemy?"

I looked up at him. "I would only heal others, Dr. Marcoh. After all, even if I do die, I don't think Truth would appreciate it." I kidded lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"You're a selfless person, Andrea." Marcoh remarked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm rather selfish when it comes to certain things." I corrected.

Marcoh raised his eyebrow. "Certain things? Like?"

"Like the sleeping arrangements and food. You better let me sleep in the bed and have all the chocolate you have in you."

"…"

"I'm not kidding. I'll ransack your place if I sense you lying."

"… I take it back. You are certainly selfish."

"Damn straight."

* * *

|-Marcoh-|

"You can't expect me to do something as cruel as this!"

"It's not cruel, Andrea. It's training."

"B-but… but!"

"It's only an animal."

"It's a cute little bunny!"

Marcoh sigh at his student's childishness. She can't possibly make that big of a deal over wounding a rabbit, right?

Wrong.

Damn girl wouldn't even hold a knife against the animal.

"Andrea," Marcoh scolded. ", if you are to learn how to reconnect the damaged tissues and stop your patient from dying of blood loss, you need to study the body anatomy and how the blood circulates throughout the body"

Andrea pursed her lips. "But this isn't a human body!"

"Would you rather wounding a human corpse or a rabbit? Andrea, choose." Maroch challenged.

Marcoh watched with slight amusement as the young brunette's face paled immensely. Andrea gulped and turned to the young rabbit, who lay in one of the medical tables in the back room with duck tape holding it still.

Andrea held the knife in her hand, her grip shaking. Marcoh watched patiently as Andrea lowered the scalpel down the rabbit's side, creating a huge gash over the body.

As the rabbit squealed in pain, Andrea looked about ready to faint. Marcoh ignored his student's silent pleads to some non-existent God and proceeded with the lesson.

"Using the energy," Marcoh instructed. "I want you to reconnect the tissues. It's a simple procedure. Normally, using the red cells in the blood to create new tissues would risk slight blood loss, but in the case of the rabbit, it all matters how you do it."

Andrea snapped her head to the Crystal Alchemist. "Wait, you expect me to figure out how to create new tissues and avoid blood loss by myself?!"

Marcoh nodded. "Yes. Nothing is better than first-hand experience."

Andrea gaped before dropping her head. "You are almost as cruel as Izumi!" she moaned sadly.

The brunette turned to the bleeding rabbit, analyzing in carefully. Marcoh watched as she placed her hands over the bloody gash, not minding how the red liquid below her painted her dainty hands red.

"Use the energy and split the red cells from the hemoglobin," Marcoh heard Andrea murmur. "Then combine them and make new tissues. Connect them with Alchemy and proceed to extract ingredients from the bone marrow to replace the blood."

Marcoh nodded approvingly at Andrea's procedure. It was a pretty much simple and amateur conclusion, but it was pretty much closer to the real answer.

The Alchemist watched as his student struggled to connect the tissues. With Marcoh's keen eye, he was stunned to find nearly half the damage Andrea did with the wound earlier fixed. All Andrea needed now was to replace the blood.

"Ah!"

The blood spurred out much to Andrea's surprise. The blood splattered about, hitting the young girl's cheek and face.

Marcoh sigh and shook his head as Andrea scrambled to the corner and waved the scalpel around in the air, threatening the air.

"Andrea, you're hypothesis wasn't exactly correct." Marcoh stated, catching Andrea's attention. "Medical Alchemy, all in all, is impossible to do without the right ingredients. If you're dying of blood loss, you must sacrifice the least vital organ or intestine in your body to survive. Medical Alchemy is a technique that cannot be perfected."

Andrea's eyes grew wide with dismay. "That can't be! You use Medical Alchemy yourself!"

Marcoh nodded. "I do. But the ingredients an alchemist needs to heal a patient isn't easy to carry. That is why we must use this,"

Marcoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial filled with red glowing liquid. Andrea's eyes narrowed slightly as she bit her lips.

"The Philosopher's Stone…" she murmured.

Marcoh nodded. "With the power of the stone, we would be able to create blood or calcium to strengthen the bones or even possibly mend fractured bones at will. But the process isn't easy, especially using the stone."

"What do you mean by the process isn't easy?" Andrea asked.

Marcoh placed the vial on the table. His eyes drooped down and his posture slumped as he recalled all the human lives he was forced to take in order to create this stone.

"Using the power of the stone; that itself is a difficult task." Marcoh noted. "The power of the stone could overcome the Law of Alchemy, which means that you could make a steel sword with only few minerals in the ground or perhaps create gold from iron. Or—"

"Open the gate of truth without having to pay the toll."

Marcoh was surprised. "Yes, that is possible." He said, after giving it some thought.

He noticed that Andrea's eyes softened. Her usually happy face twisted into a sad and heartbreaking one; an expression Marcoh wasn't used to seeing on his student's face.

"Pushing that matter aside," Marcoh interrupted, hoping to change the topic. "The stone is unpredictable at most times. It took me a few months to get used to the sudden changes and unbelievable results."

"What kind of results?" Andrea inquired with a tilt of her head.

Marcoh turned to the vial. "When using the stone, no equivalent exchange is needed. Given a few minerals or elements, the exact thing you wish to create from Alchemy would appear, granted that it isn't something impossible to create."

Andrea reached towards the gem she held around her neck. Marcoh stared at her necklace and inhaled.

'To think how much this girl has gone through.' He thought. 'And yet she still has the will to push forward. I don't know whether she's astoundingly brave, or plain stupid.'

Andrea's eyes hardened with determination as she clenched her stone and turned to Marcoh. "Dr. Marcoh, I need to perfect this technique in four weeks." She said abruptly.

Surprised, the doctor would only stare. Four weeks?! Was she insane?!

"That's impossible Andrea!"

"I don't care!"

Marcoh was startled to see Andrea staring at him with hardened blue eyes that could so much pierce into her soul. The very same blue eyes that most Amestrian's hold whenever they want to protect someone or something dear to them.

"If I don't learn how to do Alchemy, then I won't be any use at all." Andrea reasoned. "Right now, Truth has the power to do anything to my family on the other side. I have the power to change the timeline and make things for the better."

Andrea clenched her fist. "What good would I be if I can't even protect something I hold dear?" she mumbled, mostly to herself.

Marcoh just stared at Andrea. The girl was not willing to drop her gaze against the doctor and soon, Marcoh sigh.

"It's a difficult process, Andrea." Marcoh reminded. "Are you sure you could do it?"

Andrea grinned. "Oh come on Dr. Marcoh! I survived killing a rabbit! Maybe I could kill a bit easier now?"

"You sound like a killer."

"Who's the one that made me kill a rabbit?"

"Who's the one who failed in fixing the tissues?"

"Who's the one that didn't instruct me properly?"

"Who's the one that didn't think of a proper formula?"

"Who's the one that expected a normal 14 year old rookie alchemist in training to learn how to fix tissues, extract blood cells, and possibly stop a dying rabbit from blood loss and yet still questions her failure despite her determination to save the cute rabbit from the impending doom you brought upon it?"

"Who's the— oh good grief, let's just move on to the next lesson."

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I will not freak out. I will not freak out. No. I won't. I definitely won't freak out. I am a strong willed person. I can do this!

"IT HURTS! DAMN IT, IT HURTS!"

Scratch that, I can't!

I ran around in circles, crying out gibberish questions from my native tongue as me, a husband, a son, and a currently in labor woman was waiting patiently for Marcoh.

Oh, what's happening you ask? Meh, nothing really. Just another ordinary day, waiting in the patient room with a pregnant woman, a worried husband, a panicking older brother, and a useless frantic and currently freaking out 14 year old teenage girl (Me).

"What should we do, what should we do, what should we do?!" I cried as I placed my hands on the side of my face. "Dr. Mauro isn't here yet!"

The husband, William, and the older brother, Walt, was also running in circles beside me.

"My wife is in labor and the doctor isn't here yet!"

"My mom is giving birth and the doctor isn't here yet!"

"My wits are in the end and the doctor isn't here yet!"

"I'M GIVING BIRTH TO THE BABY SO WHY ISN'T THE DOCTOR HERE YET?!"

The door leading to the room bolted open, revealing a slightly sweaty Dr. Marcoh. By how he panted, I figured that Marcoh pretty much ran as fast as could to get here. He held his suitcase and panted.

"I'm here!" Marcoh announced as he took off his coat and wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel. He then took an apron (I tried my best not to laugh when he didn't notice the flower and glitters I decorated on it last night) and tied it around his waist.

Marcoh turned to me. "Have you readied everything?" he asked quickly.

I nodded. "Yes! Extra towels, warm water, disinfectant, and you're tools are on the table doctor!" I said, gesturing to the materials.

Marcoh nodded approvingly and looked at Walt, the other son of the married couple. "I apologize but you must stay outside. Mr. William, I suggest you stay here and provide your wife some mental support."

The couple nodded in agreement. Marcoh then turned to me.

"I got it! I'll wait outside and cover my ears with some pillows and forget this ever happened!" I finished as I bolted out, not before Marcoh held my shoulder and stopped me.

"No. You're going to stay here and help me with the delivery."

…

"WHAT?!"

Marcoh stared at me, not bothered by my sudden reaction. "This will be good experience for you. Aspiring to be a doctor, you must also be well versed in this type of emergency."

"B-but child birth… then blood… then mucus… and… oh gate I might faint!"

Marcoh stared at me with hardened eyes and gestured to the couple. "They need your support as well."

That caught me off guard. True that childbirth might not be as easy as pie and that it may leave me scarred for the rest of my life, but…

I pushed my lips together in a thin line before sucking in a breathe. "Alright!" I finally said. "I'll do it!"

Marcoh smiled and nodded. I turned to the couple, who gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded at them before taking an apron for myself and washing my hands thoroughly. I then took a clip and tied my hair up in a tight bun to prevent any of my hair strands from possibly interfering.

The wife grunted in pain, catching my attention. I quickly ran beside Marcoh, who was standing at the edge of the bed. Without sparing me a glance, he started his lesson.

"Good that you washed your hands. New born infants are highly sensitive to infections and germs since they have little immune system. Now here comes the difficult part Andrea," Marcoh said.

"Push!"

I cringed when the wife yelled as high as she can as she pushed. I was highly disgusted at the scene and image of childbirth, which is why I'll spare you your innocence and I will definitely NOT describe you everything in full detail.

Once I saw the baby's head, Marcoh continued.

"Support the head Andrea, but do not pull it out." Marcoh advised. "Guide the head out. Don't turn it, twist it, or pull it out too quickly. The baby is extremely fragile, so let things take course. But do not let it explode inside!"

I gulped and muttered a weak 'yes sir!'. As terrified and overwhelming the situation was, I couldn't help but feel oddly fascinated and interested in Marcoh's work.

Finally, after so many hours or crying, helping, lecturing, nearly giving Marcoh a heart attack when I asked him if he's going to slap the baby on the bum for no reason, and trying my best not to faint when Marcoh cut the umbilical cord off the baby, the baby was wrapped in a light colored towel and was wrapped in the arms of his mother.

Rachel smiled wearily as her sweat rolled down her face. She looked at her husband, who was crying tears of happiness and back at both me and Marcoh.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Mauro, Andrea." She said weakly.

I blushed at the gratitude. "You don't have to thank me!" I protested. "All I did was watch and listen to Dr. Mauro's lecture!"

Rachel shook her head. "No, your presence is very welcome. And you helped deliver the baby."

William nodded. "You deserve all of our thanks as well."

I kept still, looking down to hide my embarrassment. I then turned around and headed out the door, telling the two that I would be calling their son.

When I opened the door, I found Walt frozen in the corner of the house, shivering in fear with wide comical eyes. I sweat dropped at the sight but put on a smile nonetheless.

"Your little sister is waiting for you." I informed him.

Walt blinked confusingly. "Little sister…?" he repeated before the words dawned into him.

He bolted up and ran inside the room, finding both his parents holding up a small bundle in their arms. His eyes watered before he turned around and hugged me, raising me up high much to my protest.

"Thank you so much Andrea!" Walt cried as he held me high up in the air.

I smiled nervously. "Er, you're welcome! But can you place me down?"

Walt nodded and settled me down slowly, much to my relief. I sigh and untied the bloody apron around my waist and folded it, placing it on a nearby table. I tugged out my ponytail, letting my hair flow freely.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm really exhausted." I said with a slight smile to the family. "I'll go now."

As I was about to twist the doorknob, I couldn't help my curiosity and glanced over my shoulder. I watched behind me as the family stared at their new member. Rachel caught my gaze and gave me a nod and a smile.

I couldn't help but turn away from Rachel's gaze. I twisted the doorknob open and exited the room, silently hoping that no one saw my tear stained face.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I was sitting on the edge of the roof, watching the sky above. The stars twinkled brightly above me, delighting me as I hummed a nursery rhyme under my breath.

"The night isn't so bad after all." I murmured to myself as I enjoyed the peace and tranquility that surrounded me.

I guess you could say that stargazing during the late nights became a habit for me. I couldn't help myself; I don't particularly like sleeping early in the night and I usually can't sleep if I'm stuck in a closed room.

I swung my legs up and down, smiling as I gazed on the heavenly body. My hair was tied in a low side ponytail, which I hung on the right side of my shoulder, to keep it from flowing away from my face.

My thoughts wondered to the two Elric brothers. Are they okay? I hope they are. If I estimate, I would say that they already experienced Nina and Alexander becoming a chimera.

I felt guilt wash over me. I wonder, if I studied more, would I be able to help Nina and Alexander? I mean, I have been studying some bio-alchemy and transmutation of living organisms with Dr. Marcoh. Maybe if I had figured something out, the two wouldn't be in this state.

But unlike most people, I shrugged off my guilt. I know it seems pretty harsh to put the past behind me, but regretting it won't help me. I mean, take a look at my situation; if I had kept on musing over what I should've done in the past, would that really help me move forward?

Nina and Alexander were dead. That much was true and I can't bring them back to life.

But there a lot of other people who I could save from dying.

And one of them was a certain soldier who loves his family so much he would never let them go.

I grinned as a brilliant plan formed inside my brain.

Oh, the fun I'm going to have!

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I analyzed the contents of the medicines that were placed in the cabinet. I scribbled some notes on a paper. I stopped when I heard the door open behind me, revealing Dr. Marcoh.

"Good morning Doctor!" I said cheerily.

He turned to me and gave me a smile. "What are you doing so early in the morning? It isn't even 9 yet."

"Oh, I was analyzing some of the medicines. Since there were a lot of stuff I need to learn about the medical field, I at least want to know what medicines should be right for what sickness." I replied as I shook a bottle of cough medicine in my hand.

Marcoh nodded. "I see."

"I also want to remind you, Doctor." I said, not looking up from my work. "The Elric brothers and Armstrong is coming tomorrow."

Marcoh sigh and shook his head. "This is stressing. I hope he doesn't report about me to the military like you mentioned."

I shook my head with a smile. "Armstrong is way too kind. Plus, if they do, I'll pour some herbs in their tea and offer it to them. They'll instantly be knocked out and we'll move to another town!" I said cheekily.

Marcoh paled. "Remind me to re-arrange and hide the ginger herbs."

I giggled but turned serious after. "Remember doctor. As soon as you come home, Lust would be waiting. You have to hide somewhere in the East."

"I know your concern is great, but why East City of all places?" he inquired.

I glanced over my shoulder. "It's the city where they are patrolled. Also, Roy Mustang is stationed there, right? You can hide in the city."

Marcoh gave me a look full of disbelief and shock. "The more I shouldn't go to East City then!"

I shook my head. "No, if the Homuculi are in East City, then they wouldn't think twice about you hiding right beneath their noses." I said with a grin. "Plus, all we have to do is mask your scent with the city's so Gluttony won't be able to track you down."

Marcoh stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. "It seems pretty impossible for me to trust my life with you." He notes.

I frowned.

"… but you are doing this for the good of the people, so I don't see why I shouldn't cooperate."

I grinned at Marcoh.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

Later that day, I was roaming around the town, just wandering aimlessly. I was walking down a street when I heard a small sound echo nearby.

My curiosity piped up. What was that?

I turned to a small alley, following the sound. I soon found myself wandering in the corner of a small alley. I kept hearing the noise, and honestly, it was starting to irk me.

I was about to turn around and forget it when I spotted a small cage behind a dumpster. Curious, I walked towards the dumpster, trying my best to ignore the putrid stench it let off, and my eyes grew wide.

A small kitten with white and light brown fur was trapped in a pretty secured cage. I scrunched up my face in a weird way, showing my distaste when I found the kitten covered with cuts and patches of missing fur. Her wounds were wrapped in a poorly made gauze with a really loose knot. It was shaking considerably, and sneezed.

Oh my gawd.

This is adorable!

Not the part about it being hurt and caged, but… you know what I mean.

I was feeling sorry for the kitten so I slowly knelt down and raised my arms. The kitten opened its eyes, revealing a hue of bright green to which I ohhed and marveled at. It's eyes narrowed into slits and it hissed at me.

"Eep!" I shrieked, backing away for a moment.

I would've considered taking my ass out of there, but seeing the darn kitty hurt with all that wounds and shit? No. Bad Andrea. You are aspiring to be a doctor and you can't even heal a kitten?!

Shame.

For shame upon I.

I swallowed, trying my best to push away my fear. I slowly approached the cage, my hands nearing the lock. The kitten pushed itself to the opposite end of the cage and hissed and growled at me, glaring at me as if I'm the devil itself.

I pushed my lips into a thin line before exhaling. Now that I've calmed myself down, I looked below determinedly. The cat was still hissing and glaring, but seeing it limp made me twitch.

"That's it kitty," I said in a stern but gentle voice. "Either you stay here and rot to death or I'm going to patch you up so you'll live again. Which will it be?"

Consider me crazy to say this, but the kitten seemed to understand what I said. It relaxed a bit but still kept its eyes on me. I was fine with. As long as I could heal it, at least.

"Okay." I murmured. I slowly neared my hands on the lock, pulling back a bit when the kitten growled. I unlocked the cage and slowly opened the tiny door.

I sort of expected the kitten to attack me like crazy bat shit, but surprisingly it limped forward and fell outside the cage.

I frowned. Who the hell would do this to a cute kitty?! Let me at them!

Pushing that thought aside, I slowly pulled out my necklace from the inside of my shirt. The stone shone brightly, which caught the kitten's curiosity. I took out a piece of chalk and drew a simple circle, placing my hands on it and using both the ingredients from the ground and the power of the stone to create some new gauze.

The first thing I did was wipe the dirt away from the kitten's wounds and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. You know the pain you experience when your mom places alcohol on your wound and it stings like crazy shit?

Well, since the Kitten was covered with dirt and scruffy wounds, I had to apply a lot of alcohol and some anti-bacterial remedies I made myself. I only brought a few ingredients with me today for a simple stroll, so I didn't consider to bring a painkiller.

"Sorry!" I said as I applied a last drop of alcohol and my remedy. The kitten hissed but stayed still as it could. I smiled at its effort and took the old gauze that was wrapped around the kitten and slowly ripped it out, casting it away to the side.

I then wrapped the new gauze around the kitten. It took some skills, since it hated me having any physical contact with it, but I managed. I was slightly weirded out to find some feathers glued to its back, because… cats shouldn't have feathers, right?

I pushed that matter aside too and tied a knot on the gauze and smiled.

I nodded in satisfaction. "There we go!" I said as I stood up. "Well, see you around!"

I turned around and started walking away from the alley. When I was about to turn right, I found the kitten following me, limping its way just to keep up.

I gushed at the sight. I kneeled down the kitty and gently scooped it up. I was also surprised when it didn't attack me like it should be and instead nuzzled in my arms and purred.

Hmm… now I understand why Alphonse likes cats so much.

"Aren't you a cutie?" I cooed. The kitty nuzzled its nose against my arm. I giggled and started walking home.

"Meh, I don't think Doctor won't mind if keep a cat." I said as I walked down the street. I turned to the cat that lay low in my arms.

I hummed. "Maybe I should think of a name." I said out loud. The kitty peeped at me as I fixated to hold it upwards by its two forepaws.

I blinked. "So you're a girl!"

The kitty gave me a look. Can they even do that?

"Hmm… how about Rachel?"

The cat hissed.

"Evangeline?"

The cat showed me its sharp, sharp claws.

"Okay… how about Sara?"

The cat lowered its paws and purred.

I grinned.

"Sara it is!" I exclaimed happily before marching towards the Marcoh residence with a new friend in tow.

Little did I know that the little kitty I held in my arms was the one who saved me from inevitable doom.

* * *

**[A/N:] What's up people of the universe?! xD**

**Have you seen the status of my story? I mean, have you seen it? I got 30+ followers and 20+ favorites and 18 reviews? :) Aw, you guys make me feel loved! **

**And oh my gawsh, have you noticed that FMAB has taken over my very soul? I have almost all merchandise; a red t-shirt with a flamel logo, a red sweater with a flamel logo, a silver pocket watch, an Edward and Alphonse figurine, Lan Fan's mask, and Winry's famous wrench! xD **

**… and I only spend have of my father's savings account to get all of them!**

**Anyways, thanks for the support! This really makes me feel the need to write a new chapter for this. I also hope you check out my other stories in case you're a Naru-tard.**

**Also… I'm thinking of publishing another FMA fanfic. Stupid of me right? :P**

**Well, I'm about done! :D See you guys next week for the update! ^^**

**Review my lovely ducklings~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello Elric Brothers!**

|-Andrea-|

I snuggled my nose closer into my soft pillow, sighing contently. Slowly, I opened my eyes half way. My vision was slightly blurred, but it came together quickly. I yawned in my pillow and turned to the other side. I spotted Sara sleeping soundly on my other pillow.

A smile graced my lips. Aw, she looks adorable! I squealed internally. Lazily, I sat up and yawned loudly. This also woke Sara up, who mewed awake and stretched her body.

I gave her a weak two finger salute. "Mornin'." I grumbled as I turned to the other side of my room where my mirror was. I saw how my hair was a frizzy mess and spotted some eye crusts on the edges. I noticed that I had a little drool on my face too.

But did I care?

No.

Since I was awake, I decided it was time I fixed my appearance before some hot guy comes in my bedroom. It might not happen, but it was the right motivation to get my arse out of bed.

I dragged my feet on the floor and grabbed some new clothes off my wardrobe. I took my towel and turned to Sara, who was curiously looking at me from the bed.

"I'm gonna shower." I slurred before yawning again. "You stay there."

Creepy, but Sara nodded and sat her butt on the pillow. I gave her an approving nod and headed straight in the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and took off my night clothes and stepped in the shower. The moment the warm water hit my face, I relaxed and grin goofily. I proceeded to rinse myself and whilst doing so, sang softly in the bathroom.

So I sing in the bathroom. Don't judge me!

When I finished, I changed into my clothes, which was similar to my old clothes; a dark blue v-neck shirt with slightly long sleeves and some dark pants. I've grown used to wearing boots almost 90% of my days so I also wore them. Since my hair was still wet, I left it like that and walked out the bathroom.

I smiled and stretched my arms up in the air. "God, I'm alive!" I squealed as I slumped my form in a lazy stance.

I could almost imagine Sara giving me a WTF look.

With Sara being in my mind, a devilish grin curled up my face. I slowly inclined my head to the side and stared at Sara with stars for eyes.

"Sara…" I started.

"Time to take a bath~"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

"You know, I'm starting to doubt my decision of taking you in."

Sara meowed and shook her body, ridding herself of the water around her. I sat on the bed, placing some bandages on my scratched up arms. Killer cats… Grrr…

I sat up, stretching my arms slowly so as not to open my wounds. I looked at the cat who gave me an innocent meow. I twitched my eye stuck out my tongue out at Sara.

Though I was irritated by how Sara freaked like ish when I gave her a bath, I still couldn't stay mad. I mean, she's a cat. Cats hate water for a reason, and that's because their fur isn't thick enough. The heat they trap in their bodies escape since water cools the body down and chills them to the bone.

In short, you throw water at a cat, the heat disappears, and the cat goes all 'I-will-fucking-kill-you' mode.

Honestly. I hate Killer Cat Mode.

I walked outside my room, Sara resting on my shoulder because she was light and small enough to fit. I spotted Marcoh sitting on the table, resting his chin nervously.

I was a bit puzzled by his behavior. But then I remembered what today was; today was the day Ed and Al would visit this part of Amestris and find out about the stone and Marcoh.

"Doctor?" I asked, snapping said man from his thoughts.

Marcoh turned to me and sigh. "I don't think I can face another military officer again." He said.

I frowned and walked up to him, sitting beside him. I took his rough hands in mine and offered a closed eye smile.

"Didn't I tell you Doctor?" I asked. "I won't let anything happen to the people I care about."

Though I said this, Marcoh seemed a bit unsure.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked with a wink.

With that said, he stared me with slightly wide eyes. After a few moments, a smile came up his lips. The tension on his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you Andrea." He said sincerely.

I grinned. "Don't thank me yet doctor; I haven't done anything that would save anyone."

I stood up from my place and placed Sara down on the table. She meowed at me curiously and I nuzzled her small head. I placed my hands on my knees and leaned in.

"Stay here Sara. I have to go check on something." I said.

When Sara meowed again, I turned around and headed out the door. I said a quick 'see ya' to Marcoh and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and proceeded to walk towards the train station.

Coincidentally, Rachel's husband whose name was Paul, worked on the train. Their house was also a few blocks away from the station so it was pretty convenient for the Williams, huh?

I soon arrived in Rachel's house. I opened the small gate and closed it behind me. I marched onto the front porch and knocked thrice. A few seconds later, the door opened and revealed the very same woman who had experienced childbirth a few weeks ago.

"Andrea!" Rachel exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her. "Nothing really. I decided to stop by, you know, so I can check on baby Grace. That and I also have an obligation to make sure the little cutie is fine."

Okay, truth be told, Marcoh assigned me to Grace's a.k.a. the baby I was forced to watch come out of her mom's you-know-what's health. It wasn't an easy task, checking on Grace's health daily since she has a very, very weak immune system for an infant, which makes her more prone to diseases and ailments.

Rachel smiled at me. "Thank you so much Andrea. Grace is in the living room. She's sleeping, so I think you won't have much trouble giving her a check up. Oh! Walt is also there, but he's asleep so do be quiet."

I chuckled. "I will!"

I walked inside the room with Rachel following behind me. I reached the living room and found Walt sleeping on the couch, his head tilted back and him snoring loudly. Grace was in his arms, sleeping as well.

I was surprised that Grace could sleep through a heck of a noise, but I supposed they are babies. Sleeping is what they do best. Well, there's that, and pooping.

I knelt in front of grace and took out a wristband that held a stitched transmutation circle on it. Using the circle, I activated it and sent some energy into Grace's body, carefully analyzing her blood, her breathing, her heart status, and everything inside her.

I checked her temperature and nodded approvingly. I stood up from my place and wore my wrist band and turned to Rachel. "She's alright." I said to Rachel. "I'll give the results of this today to Doctor. Don't worry too much."

Rachel sigh and gave me a smile. "I really don't know how to thank you Andrea." She said. "You've been such a great help. And I know both Walt and my husband feel the same."

I smiled and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I've always liked receiving praises, especially after doing something for the people. Maybe that's why I like helping others!

I scratched my cheek and turned away. "Oh come on. Doctor Marcoh is the one who you should be thanking!"

Rachel laughed.

After chatting for a few minutes with Rachel, I left the house. I turned back and waved bye to Rachel, who wished me good luck. I sent her a smile and my gratitude before making my way to the train station.

Once I entered, I walked in and went towards the train stop. I looked to the sides, trying to find Paul, when I spotted him doing his work on a nearby window.

"Mr. Williams!" I called as I rushed towards him.

The said man paused from his work and looked up. Once he noticed me, his face broke out into a smile and he waved his arm at me.

"Andrea." He said as I walked in front of him. "Hello! Are you here for a ride?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I was just strolling around." I said with a light laugh. "Have you seen anybody strange lately around the station?"

Paul looked at me strangely. "No. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I mean, have you seen a boy with gold hair and gold eyes, a huge suit of armor, and a bald man with a twirl of blonde hair?"

"If you're talking about the three that's coming here right now, then yes."

I blinked in confusion before realization set in. Before I could so much as turn around, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"IT'S YOU!"

Slowly, I turned and spotted Edward looking at me with shock… and wait, was he pointing to me with his auto-mail hand?!

What the eff?!

I thought Scar destroyed that arm after his fight with Ed!

I stood there, staring at his arm before I was snapped into reality. I managed a grin and waved my hand nonchalantly at Ed.

"Yo! What's up?" I asked.

"DON'T 'YO WHAT'S UP' WITH ME!" Ed yelled at me.

I cringed at the tone of his voice. Yikes, banshee much?

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" Alphonse chimed in.

I turned towards the huge suit of armor. "Oh, I stay here. Well, only for a while. After I'm done with my Medical Training with Doctor, I'm going to hit the road. Or rail, since we use the train." I said.

It was then when I noticed Armstrong staring at me suspiciously. Don't get me wrong, the dude is awesome with his sparkles and all that, but seriously, when a guy with a twirl of hair and a moustache stares at you, it's hard not to get intimidated. Add some points to his huge height!

"Are you Andrea Jhones?" he asked.

I nodded in response and instantly did his shirt come off. And oh my gate, his muscles are HUGE. Does he shine them every other minute or something?! Cause I'm seeing too much sparkles!

"I'm pleased to meet the girl who is so determined the field of Medical Alchemy!" he said as he flexed his muscles. "Such a wonderful spirit! Come! Let me bless you with my wonderful muscles!"

As Armstrong went on and on about how great I am, I looked at Ed and made a motion and fake gagged. He looked at me with a small smile while I heard Alphonse chuckle.

"Tell me, Miss Jhones!" he said as he took my hand. "Your spirit must be a skill passed down by the Jhones family, isn't it?"

I sweat dropped. "Er… no, actually…"

With all the commotion going on, it's no wonder that some people started to stare and whisper around us. I gulped and cleared my throat before getting straight to the point.

"As great as it is to see you guys," I said. "How come you stopped here? I mean, this is another average town located in a rural area. There can't possibly be something useful to an alchemist's research."

Ed turned to me and grinned coyly. "Nope. There is one thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "There is? What?"

"You."

It took a few moments to process what Ed said. I looked at him with wide eyes and pointed to my chest. "Me?" I repeated, dumbfounded.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I still remember our conversation back in Central. What you said about you learning Medical Alchemy in the countryside, being a fellow student under Teacher's guidance, and how you know about our secret and about the Philosopher's stone."

My eyes widened a bit before I decided to turn serious. I looked around us and found no one suspicious looking and grabbed Ed's auto-mail hand, walking from the station and down the stairs.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Ed yelled.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "To Doctor Marcoh." I said curtly.

I sensed Armstrong pause in his steps. "Doctor Marcoh?! You mean the Crystal Alchemist?! He's still alive?!" he exclaimed in shock.

I paused and swiftly turned around. "Listen, the topic of our conversation is dangerous for any eavesdroppers." I said lowly. "We have to go somewhere private. And I know the place. So follow me, and I'll answer all your questions."

Ed looked at me mysteriously. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I promise."

With that said, Ed's shoulders relaxed. Though he relaxed, his eyes were still on me. "You better hold up to that promise." He warned.

I nodded.

* * *

|-Edward-|

The four ventured somewhere deep in town and ended up in a two story building. It looked neat enough to live in, but from the texture and exterior of the building, he would say that it was pretty old.

Edward didn't know why he decided to trust Andrea in the first place. Maybe it was because he wanted to know how to make the stone. Maybe it was because he wanted to know how she knew their secret.

Maybe it was because he found her rather intriguing.

Believe it or not, Edward couldn't get his mind off the brunette ever since she left Central. No, it's not as if he was in love with her, but he was really curious about her.

Compared to other girls, Andrea was someone he doesn't know how to respond to. She seems kind, but mischievous. She seems smart, but oblivious. She seems soft-hearted, yet he has the feeling that she could knock you out in two seconds flat.

Edward doesn't understand why he can't figure Andrea out. Seriously, it's as if he's an impossible puzzle! Why the hell can't girls be simpler?!

As he mused over his thoughts, he didn't notice that Andrea started walking up the stairs on the side of the building. The trio looked at each other and shrugged, following Andrea behind her.

They arrived at the door. She knocked three times and it opened, revealing a middle-aged man. It took a moment for Edward to figure out who this man was.

"Doctor, it's the military." Andrea said as she walked inside and stepped beside him.

The man seemed shocked but swallowed down his fear. Edward looked at him strangely. Was he afraid of the military?

"Dr. Marcoh…" Armstrong murmured in disbelief.

Marcoh looked up and smiled wryly. "Hello Major. It's been a while."

Armstrong lowered his head and nodded. "Yes, it has been quite some time." He agreed.

Edward was growing twitchy. This isn't the time for reunions! There was a reason why they came here in the first place!

"Dr. Marcoh," Edward started, catching everyone's attention. "We need to talk."

He saw the said Crystal Alchemist swallow. Marcoh nodded and turned to Andrea, who gave him a supportive nod and a small smile.

"I guess I must start from the beginning then."

* * *

|-Andrea-|

All five of us sat down on the chairs that surrounded the wooden table. I turned to Marcoh, who seemed very antsy. He turned to me for support, and I sent him a gentle smile. I gestured my head towards the three in front of me and nudged his elbow.

Marcoh gave a sigh. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands. "It was the worst decision I had ever did in my entire life." He started. "It was like taking a glimpse through hell— that research. It was cruel to even remember it. With all the lives of the people and the Ishvalan war that was taken because of it, I'm wondering whether I'm still sane or not."

A frown tugged at my lips. Ed and Al leaned in to hear more while Armstrong looked down at the floor. He must've been reminiscing the past when they were still fighting against the Ishvalians.

"Dr. Marcoh," Ed said. "I need the research data of the Philosopher's Stone."

Marcoh's sullen look grew dark. "You… I have heard about you. Genius alchemy skills that doesn't need a transmutation circle and an auto-mail for a right arm. And then…" Marcoh turned to Al, who moved in surprise.

"Performing human transmutation at the mere age of 11 as well as attaching a soul to a suit of armor. I must say, I would never expect kids your age to have gotten this far." Marcoh said.

Though it was great praise, Ed and Al looked down in shame.

"I guess prodigies do exist." Marcoh sigh and gave me a glance.

I looked at him in confusion. Me? A prodigy? What the eff?! I could barely answer a simple algebra equation or get a 40/80 in my Math finals!

We lapsed into silence. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my chair because of 1) the tension in the air was thick and 2) Ed was staring at me and Marcoh intensely.

It was one thing for him to be glaring, but staring at me as if I'm some sort of alien was freaking me out.

"I need the data." Ed stated seriously.

Marcoh looked at Ed. "Why? Why would you need it? For what purpose?"

"To get me and Al's bodies back!" Ed cried.

"And what if you don't fancy the truth behind my data? What shall you do then? What shall you do if my research turns out to be a fraud or a dead link?" Marcoh challenged.

I gulped. Doctor, don't get like this! Edward Elric isn't exactly Mr. I-forgive-you-a-lot you know!

"Then we'll keep moving forward!" Ed cried as he slammed his auto-mail hand on the table. "Whether it would take us months, years, decades, or even centuries! I will get our bodies back! I promised ourselves that we will never go back on our word and damn it, I am not breaking my promise to Al!"

I froze. He's… Ed is acting just like me whenever I make a serious promise! My heart clenched when I saw the fire set in his golden eyes. He wasn't backing down without a fight. And he wasn't letting this go either.

It took me a moment to realize I was staring at him. I snapped my head away and fanned myself to keep my fangirl-like blush from being too obvious.

Alphonse's metal head clanked. "Please Dr. Marcoh. We need to get our bodies back. I… I don't want to be like this forever."

Ed's expression softened. "Al…"

Alphonse looked down, his red glowing eyes half-lidded. "This body… I can't feel anything. I can't feel pain, happiness, or do anything a normal human being should. I can't eat, sleep, breathe, or even feel simple things. The only thing I can feel is the hollowness inside me. It's… depressing."

His hands were clenched tightly, and I couldn't help but wipe away a silent tear from his heartfelt statement. What? He said something so sincere! I have a heart too, you know.

My heart literally broke at this point. I turned to Marcoh. "Doctor, perhaps you should…" I suggested.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ed's face turn hopeful.

Marcoh turned to me. I gave him a determined expression. A few moments passed before finally, he sigh and gave a reluctant nod.

"I… I will tell you where I hid the data." He said.

Ed grinned in victory. Al nodded his head. "Thank you!" the suit of armor said.

"But," Marcoh cut off. The two of them were silenced with the hanging sentence. ", you will not reveal my research to anyone else. Also, Andrea will accompany you because if by any chance you should ever use this information for the bad, I will tell her to burn the data."

Ed did a silent gasp in shock as Al's armor bristled.

"Do you agree to my terms?" Marcoh asked, his eyes searching for any signs of a fight.

Ed stared at Marcoh. He then turned his head to me, analyzing me carefully. I stared at him evenly, not willing to back down.

Finally, Ed sigh. "Yeah. I guess having one extra companion won't hurt." He muttered.

I smiled and stood up from the table.

"So, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I sat on the bench beside Alphonse, whose armor was making weird sounds as he moved an inch. Ed was complaining about how long the train was taking, and Armstrong was asking Paul about the schedule.

I heard Alphonse's head shift. "Um, Andrea?" he asked shyly.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

He shifted his head again. "I was wondering… have you learned anything about the transmutation of living organisms?"

I hummed. "Well, it depends on a specific question really. I know how a few things and get the gist of the organisms and cell production, but if you ask something like duplicating cells and creating a clone of yourself, then son Imma die."

Al gave me a curious look (of course I noted this metaphorically. He's a suit of armor) and tilted his head. "Alright?" he asked, unsure of what he should respond to my statement.

"Er, what I meant was, it depends on what type of field you want me to explain."

"A field?" I heard Ed pipe in. He sat properly and looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in Medical Alchemy, there's a specific field." I explained as I raised my hands. "One is the anatomy. You know, you're using Medical Alchemy to analyze the human structure from the inside."

"Oh! So it's like we send the energy from the ground then understand the components of the human body ourselves?" Al asked.

I nodded. "Yup! Though it takes a lot of skill and control. Sometimes the energy in Alchemic reactions go haywire and bites you in the butt."

Ed placed his fingers on his chin. "True that. When I did my first transmutation, the reaction was wild and all over the place since I didn't understand the concept all that clearly."

"It's natural, since Alchemy is really hard to understand at first." I said in agreement before looking on the ground embarrassingly. "Even I have trouble doing certain transmutations."

Ed raised in eyebrow. "You do? But aren't you considered a master since you've already done Medical Alchemy?"

I shook my head. "No. I have a hard time analyzing and understanding the components of certain materials. Such as granite! I have no idea what the hell it's composed off. Or dynamite. Or even wooden tables."

Then I ducked my head in shame. "I'm a great Medical Alchemist and yet I can't even complete the basics of simple Alchemy…" I moaned sadly before tears sprang from my eyes. "I'M A WORLD CLASS FAILURE!"

Ed seemed shock from my sudden outburst. He tried to calm me down, and so did Al.

"You're not a failure Andrea!"

"I am, Alphonse! I am!" I wailed.

"A-al is right! Come on! I'll help you with the basics of Alchemy!"

I froze in place and turned to Ed. "You would do that?" I asked hopefully.

Ed shrugged. "Why not? And you said that you trained 5 months with Teacher, right? She'll kill you if she finds out you haven't learned much from her tutela— Dear gate, you're sulking again?!"

I hugged my knees together and rocked back and forth. "Oh my gate, you're right… Teacher's going to flay me alive… like a pig in her butcher shop… oh please… Ed, kill me now… End my suffering…"

Ed slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Geez, you get depressed easily."

"Don't be like that brother! Andrea has every right to be scared of Teacher!" Al said with a squeak of fright.

I saw Ed's body stiffen and he also joined me, rocking back and forth while hugging our knees close to our chests, murmuring mantras and how our life should end before we could set foot in Dublith.

Alphonse sweat dropped.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

We entered the train, walking on the hollow hallway and settling on some seats nearby. Since Armstrong was a bit too large to fit, he suggested that he'll sit a few spaces back. I was sort of glad about that.

Don't get me wrong, Armstrong is cool. He's like awesome sauce! But sometimes, I feel very tiny compared to his huge height. It's… intimidating.

As excited as I am to go back to Central, I didn't fancy the idea of having to sit on the wooden bench for a day. But if having to become a great alchemist by having my ass flattened… then I can do this!

… Is what I thought but I was bored out of my mind.

Ed was watching the scenery pass by, with his shoulder hanging on the window and his chin resting on his auto-mail palm. Alphonse was just sitting there quietly while I had nothing to do.

I released a sigh.

"That's the fifth time you sigh ever since you boarded the train." Ed deadpanned.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You count how many times I sigh?" I asked dubiously.

Ed shrugged.

"You know, that's a bit creepy." I stated

With that, the silence was broken. Ed stared at me with an annoyed expression while Al looked between the two of us. He must've been worried about a fight breaking out.

"I am not creepy!" Ed protested.

"You were counting my sighs."

"I was bored!"

"So was I. But counting someone's sighs is counted as level; stalker."

"How can counting someone's sighs be considered an act of stalking?!"

"Uh, guys? Stop fighting…"

"Ed, you only notice little things of other people if you're interested in them. And I can tell you're interested in me."

"Am not! I had nothing else to do!"

"So you decided to become a creeper?"

"What?! I didn't— who said— I am not a— GAH!"

I smirked. "Haha! I won, Mr. Shorty!"

"WHO ARE CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A HARE?!"

"Calm down brother!"

I chuckled as Al held his brother tightly, preventing him from trying to smack my face.

I turned to Ed. "Ed, I've said this once and I'll say it again; your rants are adorable!"

Ed froze before I saw pink dust his cheeks. Al was a bit surprised Ed stopped thrashing about and settled him down on his seat.

I smiled and switched seats, sitting beside Ed instead of Al. He seemed surprised by this and half-glared.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled.

I shrugged. "I might fall asleep on the train, so I figured I might accidentally crash my head either against Al or the wall. Better the wall, but I'm not taking any chances." I said before turning to Alphonse. "No offense though!"

Al chuckled. "None taken."

"I am not a pillow either." Ed muttered.

I patted his head. "I beg to differ, Ed."

He twitched his eye at me. "Stop it Andrea!"

I laughed before settling myself against the train wall on my side. I yawned, and it was only then when I realized I really was getting tired and sleepy.

"Maybe you should rest Andrea." Al suggested. "It's a long ride to Central anyway."

I nodded sleepily. "Yeah… I guess… I'll slee…"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because soon after I fell asleep.

* * *

|-Edward-|

When he was sure the brunette was fast asleep, he sat properly and stared at her features.

This was becoming a bad habit, Ed thought. Stupid curiosity!

Ed looked at Andrea's face. Her face has a nice shape, and her wavy brown hair seemed to compliment her slightly tanned skin. The way he saw her breathe from her nose and exhale through her slightly parted lips— hey, he found it cute.

CUTE?!

What the eff did you just think Edward Elric?!

"Brother? Are you okay? Your face looks red and— oh, I see."

It was a good thing Edward knew how to read his brother, despite him not being able to do facial expressions. He snapped his head towards his younger brother and gave him a blank stare.

"No." Edward stated.

Alphonse hummed. "You were staring at her brother."

"No I wasn't." Edward denied.

"I saw you watching her."

"You make me sound like a creep."

"But brother, according to her, you are a—"

"Not another word Alphonse. Not. Another. WORD."

Alphonse chuckled, much to the older Elric's chagrin. What? What's so wrong with staring at a girl while she's sleepi—

… Nah, scratch that, he was acting like a creeper. But never would he admit that openly to either Alphonse of Andrea herself! Both wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

Ed couldn't help but glance again at her sleeping form.

… If she found his rants cute, then he found the way she sleeps cute.

…

Wait, what?!

* * *

|-Andrea-|

"Andrea, wake up."

I mumbled in my sleep, saying 'five more minutes'. I heard a sigh before someone started poking my stomach. Unfortunately, I was ticklish and I was poked in a specific spot that made me squirm.

"Eep!" I squealed in surprise.

Edward gave me a weird look. "What kind of reaction is that?" he asked.

I blushed in embarrassment. "S-shut up Ed!"

Suddenly, a smirk curled up his lips. "You're ticklish huh…"

I shook my head. "No!"

"Admit it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh— HEY!"

"HAHA! I defeated you!" I said victoriously.

Ed fumed. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did—"

"Uh, brother? Andrea?"

We paused in our bickering and turned. We spotted Al looking between us, confused.

I yawned once more and kicked my legs up. "Well!" I said as I stretched my arms upwards. "Let's get going! You better catch up with me, Shorty pants."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED MIDGET WHO'S SMALLER THAN A FLEA?!"

I laughed gleefully as I ran out of the train and into Central with an angered Ed hot on my heels. "Run, run, as fast you can! You can't catch me, I'm taller than you!"

"ANDREA!"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

Once Al found both me and Ed (I was on the top of a tree while Ed was on the ground) and calmed both of us down, we all headed to a nearby hotel to rest for the night.

While the hotel room was being prepared, Al suggested that me and Ed go ahead and eat dinner. I happily complied, since I haven't eaten lunch earlier and that I was starving like ish.

We arrived in the dinner room, and almost instantly did Ed order a full course meal.

As I stated earlier, I was starving. But when I looked at Al, I figured that it would be painful for him to see me eat so much delicious food in front of him, and he can't have any…

"I'll just get a sandwich and water." I told the waiter politely.

Ed looked at me strangely. "You were complaining about being starving earlier." He stated.

I tried my best to find a decent cover up. "Er… I don't feel like eating anymore?" I offered lamely.

"You suck at lying." Ed deadpanned.

"Oh shut up! I hate lying!" I pouted.

"Why's that?" Al asked in curiosity.

I turned away. "It's… well, because it makes me uncomfortable. If I lie, I have this twitchy feeling in my gut and I feel super guilty. I hate feeling guilty. It sometimes makes me want to apologize to the nearest person beside me."

Ed stared at me and I was growing uncomfortable. "Er… Ed? If you take a picture, it'll last way longer."

Pink dusted his cheeks as he turned away. Al chuckled lightly and soon, we all found ourselves chatting up a storm of weird things such as Alchemy, food, and occasionally my practices in the medical field.

Al really seems interested in Medical Alchemy and he seems to understand the concepts real quick, which frightened me. Why? It's because I'm afraid he'll find out the only way to successfully heal someone with Alchemy, is through the use of the stone.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a 14 year old who knows Alchemy. But if I teach Al how to do my specialty and he figures out what the stone is made of, he could get angry and possibly hate me.

Though… this is Al we're talking about… having someone as kind hearted as him to hate someone a lot takes a lot of skill…

When our food arrived, both me and Ed started eating. As I stated, I was starving, but I tried my best to look at the positive side of things. I mean, I hate torturing people. I may be rude, foul-mouthed, and pretty sneaky at times, but torturing someone? Nuh uh, no way!

Al shifted his head towards me. "Andrea? Are you sure you only want to eat that sandwich?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm all good here with my sandwich."

"You won't starve?" Al asked in concern.

I shook my head and sent him a smile. "Nah. Besides, if I was starving, I would've eaten the whole menu. And I don't exactly have enough money so… yeah, I'm eating as least as I could."

I was about to munch into my sandwich when Ed offered me a piece of meat. I blinked in surprise and sent him a puzzled look.

"Take it." Ed said through his full mouth.

I blushed. "I couldn't—"

Ed narrowed his eyes. "I can't have you fainting. It's more trouble dragging you to the place rather than having you complain about food."

"I do not complain that much!" I said.

"Take the food Andrea." Al nudged.

I turned to both brothers. Seeing that I can't say no, I admitted defeat with a sigh. But I smiled again anyways and happily took the food, thanking Ed with a bright grin.

I swore he blushed again and turned away. Okay… why's he blushing?

After dinner, we headed upstairs and into our rooms. It was pretty simple, but neat. I offered to take the shower first, and the brothers didn't particularly mind so in the shower I went!

I finished my shower and stared at my reflection. I realized that my hair has grown wavier than before and that it was growing almost below mid-back length. I frowned. I might have it hard to manage. Stupid wavy hair. Why couldn't you be naturally straight?

It was then when a thought occurred to me:

Why not use Alchemy?

I grinned evilly and took my black wrist band which had a hidden transmutation circle I stitched up with black string. Using the friction I created by rubbing my hands together, I activated my circle and captured the heat in my hands.

Big. Mistake.

"Aah!" I winced in pain as I realized that I had burns on my hands. From the pain and looks of it, I think I gave myself some first degree burns.

"Andrea!"

I turned to the bathroom door, surprised to hear Ed's voice call my name.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I heard you scream! What's wrong?"

I gulped nervously and turned to my burned hands. Oh gate, how do I hide this?

"Um… you know I don't like lying so… I'll show you…" I said nervously. I fumbled to open the doorknob with my elbows, since my hands were stinging like the effin' fires of hell, and successfully did.

When I opened the door, Ed was giving me a worried expression. I smiled nervously and hid my hands behind my back, hoping that he won't mind find out about this stupid mistake at all.

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked down. "Er… I accidentally… um… burned my hands?"

Ed looked at me for a moment before yelling out, "WHAT?!"

I cringed. "Well, you see, I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair in the bathroom and well, I thought I could straighten it with the use of Alchemy and heat, so I well, tried to and… Tada?"

Ed slapped his flesh hand against his head. "You're an idiot! You can't possibly expect to capture the friction on your flesh hands! At least on an iron material or something that can transfer heat! But your flesh?! Of course it would burn!"

I blushed. "Sorry…"

Ed sigh and held out his hands. "Let me look."

I slowly took my hands from behind and let him see. I saw him visibly wince, but I ignored that. He gently held my hand on the unburned parts and analyzed the burns.

"It's a first degree burn." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "It would take a day or two to heal, don't worry."

"I'm not a Medical Alchemist." Ed said, his eyes downcast.

I tilted my head, puzzled. His eyebrows knitted together and I was a bit scared to see him gritting his teeth in anger.

"E-ed!" I said, catching his attention. "Y-you don't have to be angry! It's okay! I'm fine! And I don't need Alchemy for this to heal!"

Ed seemed a bit surprised. "You don't? Then what should I do?"

I hummed, racking my brain. "Um, I think I need to wash my hands with cool running water until the pain lessens. That's something you could help with, right?" I teased with a smile.

I saw a small smile form on Ed's face himself. "Psh, of course I can." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I followed behind him to the bathroom again and he gently turned on the faucet. I cringed when the water hit my hands, and I saw Ed's face turn soft. Not wanting him to feel useless, I smiled again at him and tried my best to ignore the pain.

Once I felt the pain disappear, I turned to Ed. He turned off the faucet and turned to me. "What else?" he asked.

"Can you transmute a gauze? Or perhaps ask the waiter or something?"

Ed nodded and went to the bed. He tore a small strip of the blanket and took some stuff I don't recognize. He clapped his hands and BOOM; instant gauze.

I sat on the bed and opened my hands. Ed took the gauze and divided it into two pieces. He took one piece and started wrapping it around my left hand. I bit my lower lip to try from twitching in pain, but Ed saw my expression.

"Sorry!" he said when I internally screamed when he tied a knot.

I attempted a light hearted laugh. "I'm fine!"

Ed was a bit hesitant, but I assured him that I was fine. It was only when I mentioned that I might get infected was when he started wrapping the gauze around my hand as if the devil depended on it.

"Thanks Ed." I told him as I got comfy on the bed.

Ed smiled and shrugged. "I really didn't do anything."

I pouted and nudged his shoulder with my own. "Come on, don't be such a downer." I cheered. "Try to be positive!"

"I am positive!" Ed said.

I poked his cheek. "Really?" I teased.

His cheeks burned and I couldn't help but laugh. "I was only kidding!" I said.

Ed's blush faded away and we both lapsed into awkward silence. Now this type of silence is the one I hate the most. Why? It's because you don't know how to start a new conversation.

"Andrea," Ed started. I squeaked in surprise and turned to him, a bit curious of what he wanted to say.

"Yeah?"

"… You found out that we committed human transmutation, right?" he murmured.

I paused and turned away, seeing where this conversation might go. "… Yes, I did."

"Then why are you helping us?" he asked. "Why aren't you saying I'm a fool for bringing back the dead?"

Suddenly he chuckled darkly. "Ah, I get it. You're holding a secret about the stone, aren't you? You think we want the stone to bring the dead back. The minute we find the data, you would knock me out and burn it, won't you?"

I gasped. "No! No I wouldn't!"

Ed turned to me sharply. "How do I know you wouldn't?!"

I paused before looking at him evenly in the eyes. "Ed, I will never bring your hopes up and crush it. I'm not a sadistic bastard! Don't take me for that kind of person. I care about you and Al. Really, I do."

"Why?" Ed questioned.

"Because I consider you both as my friends."

Ed froze and stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him. "You might think I'm crazy, but I do consider you guys as my friends. And friends would never backstab you in the back. That's who I am Ed; no matter what, I will never backstab you in the back. I'm not a bad person. I'm only an ordinary person who makes the stupidest mistakes!

I mean, look at me Ed; I burned my hands from trying to fix my hair. You lost your limbs because you wanted someone you love back into your life. No one is going to judge you for that! And if they do? You know what you should do?"

Ed leaned in curiously.

"YOU SMACK THEM LIKE A HOE!"

Ed did an anime fall.

I laughed but turned serious after. "But Ed, you have to keep in mind; not all people are so bad. Some just want to help you feel better. You know? That's what friends are for. To make you feel better."

Ed smiled at me when I said this. I smiled back.

"Why should I judge your mistakes when I myself make mistakes? You wanted someone from the dead alive because you loved them, I wanted my hair straightened, and look where it costs us! At least now we can learn from our mistakes and move forward, right?"

Ed was still smiling softly at me. I felt a huge, huge blush coming on!

"B-besides, I don't care if you have a half-metal body or if Al is a walking suit of an empty armor. I'm going to accept you guys for who you are and I won't EVER ask for you guys to change."

* * *

|-Edward-|

"Why should I judge your mistakes when I myself make mistakes? You wanted someone from the dead alive because you loved them, I wanted my hair straightened, and look where it costs us! At least now we can learn from our mistakes and move forward, right?"

"B-besides, I don't care if you have a half-metal body or if Al is a walking suit of an empty armor. I'm going to accept you guys for who you are and I won't EVER ask for you guys to change."

Edward couldn't believe his own hears.

Was… was Andrea telling him her feelings? Was she telling him the truth? Really?

He didn't expect this.

He didn't expect this at all.

Every time someone would figure out that they did human transmutation, it would always be the same reaction. They would sneer, call them idiots, cast them away, forget about them, or hate them for being so stupid.

The only people who accepted their stupidity and didn't question it was two people; Winry and Pinako. Sure, Pinako was shocked at first to learn about this and Winry was scared, but honestly, they accepted them even if they were in this pathetic state.

Honestly, Edward was scared whenever he meets up with new people. Sure, he would act nonchalant and cool, but in reality, he's scared that he might chase people away with his mistakes.

Secretly, he wanted a friend. Don't get him wrong, Al was always there. He loved Al; he was his only family who could relate to his problems.

But there would always be times when Edward wanted to bang his hand on a wall, blaming himself for putting his own little brother is in such a state. He couldn't eat, sleep, or feel anymore. It was as if he was a doll who yearned to live.

Edward was suffocating in his misery. He can't tell anyone his feelings, in fear of being called weak. He can't share his secret, in fear of chasing away people. He can't reveal his mistakes, in fear of being shunned.

And yet here she was.

Sitting beside him, just smiling at him brightly. Yes, he found her strange. Her sudden change in emotions, her sulking, and even her stupid decisions! She was a strange girl.

And yet, here this girl was, saying that he was willing to accept his mistakes, his past, and his whole being. She says that she'll be his comfort, his refuge, his friend.

Friend.

When was the last time he found another one?

It sounded like a distant word to him. A person who cares for you, accepts you, and doesn't give a rat's ass about what you did wrong, and still will defend you to the very end.

Edward couldn't help but feel warm and weird inside. All barriers he had placed around himself was shattered by the use of simple words. The brunette in front of him only smiled.

He smiled too. Is her smile really that contagious?

"Ed?" Andrea asked, waving one of her gauzed hands in front of the said blonde. "Are you okay? You've been staring at me with a creepy smile."

Ed blushed. "It wasn't creepy! Stop calling me that."

"Ha! So you admit that you smiled!" Andrea pointed out.

"No I don't!" Edward protested.

Andrea grinned. "Come on, Ed! Admit it; you fell for my awesome looks."

Edward's mouth hanged open. She said what now!?

"Psh!" Edward said as he turned away. "I'm not in love with you!"

"But you like me!"

"No!"

A few moments of silence passed. Curiously, Ed turned to Andrea who had tears in her eyes.

Aw, crap, what the hell did I do now?!

"Y-you don't l-l-like me?" she asked in a high voice. She covered her face with her gauzed hands and started cry silenty.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Edward assured. Seriously Edward Elric?! You finally make a friend and you made her cry at the first two seconds?! Bad Ed! Bad!

The door opened and revealed Alphonse's suit of armor. Edward felt relieved. Thank Gate Al!

"Brother? Why is Andrea crying?" Alphonse asked in concern. He rushed towards the crying girl and patted her back comfortingly.

"What's wrong Andrea?"

Andrea pointed one of her hands at Edward. "Ed doesn't like me as a friend!" she wailed before sobbing comically.

Edward gulped, sensing Alphonse's aura. "Brother! How could you!" Alphonse scolded the older Elric. "She was being nice!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Edward sputtered out. Oh no, now Alphonse is mad!

"Apologize! Now!" Alphonse demanded.

Edward nodded and turned to the brunette. "Andrea! Hey! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll make it better!"

Andrea paused and looked up. "You will?" she sniffed.

Edward nodded. "Yes! Now what do you want?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?!" Andrea asked excitedly, all evidence of her earlier sobbing gone from her face and with sparkling blue eyes.

It took Edward to register her words and his face burned in realization.

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

**[A/N:] Hey, hey, hey~ :3**

**Did you guys like that last part? You know, if you ask me what I would do if I was stuck in a room with Edward Elric alone, I would be all like "SLEEP WITH HIM!" xD**

**And NO, I do not mean in a pervy way. Get yo mind outta da gutter!**

**Anyways, unlike most fanfictions, I'm having Andrea suggest to sleep beside Edward. I mean, he-llo! You're an FMA fangirl and you still deny the chance to sleep beside his huge pile of hotness? Girl, you crazy?!**

**I, for one, would totally take the chance. Why? Cause I'm a fangirl! It's what we do! DUH!**

**How come most fanfictions have the main female OC deny sleeping beside Edward Elric because she's embarrassed? Dude, I am a blunt person and I want what I want. And when I want something; I get it.**

**So if I have the power to manipulate this golden guy, then imma sleeping with him. No questions asked.**

**Anyways, if you're wondering about Ed's point of view above, this is what I think goes on in his pretty little head. I mean, think about it; if I did human transmutation, nearly killed my little bro, only have two people who accept me, and have the whole world out for my blood and harass me while calling me an idiot for doing human transmutation, I would be as moody and desperate as a friend Edward is.**

**OH!**

**By the way, I have a picture of Andrea in my deviantart. I figured you guys would have trouble imagining her appearance, so I decided to help you and draw a picture! ^^**

**Link is lady-choco . deviantart . com**

**Favorite, follow, and review my lovelies~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this! I don't own FMA or FMAB. (Sorry Hiromu-senpai! ^^"**

**Chapter 8**

**Stars and Tears**

|-Edward-|

Edward stared, his face burning at the blue eyed brunette who sat in front of him.

"S-s-sleep together?" he sputtered out in shock.

Andrea smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

Alphonse chuckled slyly. "Hmm, I think you should Brother! After all, you did say that you'll make it all better."

Edward's red face didn't disappear. "S-shut up Al! And no way Andrea!"

Andrea made a face— she seemed childish. "Why not?" she pouted.

"T-t-that's because w-w-we're n-n-not supposed t-t-to do that!" Edward reasoned, still blushing like a fool. "W-w-w-we're too young, y-you idiot!"

Andrea looked at Edward in confusion. "Too young?" she repeated, puzzled. She hummed and placed one of her fingers on her chin before realizing what Edward meant.

She then laughed. Edward wasn't sure why. Why is she laughing?!

"Ed!" Andrea said, between laughter. "I didn't mean it that way, you dummy!"

Now it was his turn to look at her in confusion. Wait, she didn't mean by 'that'?

Andrea was covering her laughs by muffling them with her gauzed hand. "Ed, what I meant was share a bed! I'm not suggesting we do anything! Or…" Andrea leaned in and gave him a smirk. "You want to do something tonight? Is that what you're suggesting?"

Edward's face exploded. "N-N-NO!"

Alphonse joined in Andrea's laughter. "Brother, don't think such dirty things!"

"What?!" Edward yelled as he jerked his face towards his little brother.

Soon, Andrea's laughter died down. "Ed, what I meant was I want to sleep in your bed. I wouldn't suggest that if we had an extra bed, but you only ordered one bed for the room so…"

Slowly, realization dawned into Edward.

Edward turned to Andrea. "Sorry. I guess I was used to Al not sleeping so I forgot about the arrangements. Sorry for uh… you know… accusing you for…"

As Edward fumbled with words, Andrea laughed it off. "Don't worry! Besides, I think I'll enjoy teasing you from now on!"

Edward blanched at this.

Alphonse's metal head shifted towards Andrea's hands. "What happened to your hands, Andrea?" he asked.

Andrea turned to her hands and showed Alphonse. "Freak accident. I made a stupid decision and this is what I get!" she said with a wink.

"You should be more careful!" Alphonse scolded.

"Hey, I didn't know I would get hurt." Andrea stated in defense.

"You were an idiot to think you're flesh won't burn from the heat." Edward deadpanned.

Andrea blushed. "Oh shut up!"

Looking at Andrea, Edward couldn't help but smile and shrug.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

Stupid Edward! Making me realize I'm wrong!

You might be thinking I'm crazy to sleep with Ed, but I had no choice. I didn't fancy sleeping on the floor, and the sofa was for Al, so the only place I was sleeping was with Ed.

Yes, I'm selfish. Don't judge me!

When I saw Ed smile at me, I tried covering my face with my hands but ended up clenching them. The pain surprised me, and I winced again.

Ed's face contorted into concern. "You should sleep." He stated.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a grin. "Alright, mother."

Ed gave me a blank look before I made myself comfortable on the bed. I lied down on the left most side, which was against the wall, and closed my eyes.

It was hard to fall asleep, especially when you know there are people watching. I heard Alphonse's armor move and I heard his footsteps heading towards the living room outside.

"I'll stay outside brother. Good night!" I heard him say softly before walking down the door.

I heard Edward sigh and felt the bed move. When I felt the bed grow lighter, I was curious. What was Ed doing?

I tried my best to convince myself that it's nothing important and that I should be more focused on getting some sleep. But my curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to sneak a tiny peak. I glanced over my shoulder and immediately did my face flush.

Ed was changing! He took off his black undershirt and threw it on a table nearby. I was amazed by how a normal 15 year old could be so fit! I mean, he has an 8 pack! An 8 pack! How on earth can a teenager have an 8 pack and not look like some oversized muscle head?!

I managed to keep my squeal inside and jerk my head back. My face was burning and I swore to God, if I could, I would've been having a huge nosebleed right there on the spot.

Eeep! Ed is so hot!

No, no, bad Andrea! Bad! No fangirling! Nuh uh! A voice inside my head tutted.

The bed moved slightly and I figured that Ed was lying down beside me. I felt a soft fabric being placed over me… he placed a blanket over us? Aw! Remind me to thank Ed later.

I was getting cozy in my spot and I finally started to feel like I wanted to sleep. I was about to doze off when I spotted a color of gold enter my vision.

I was puzzled. I opened my eyes fully, and found out that Ed still had his hair tied. I scrunched up my face in distaste.

Hesitantly, I raised my hands and ran it through his braid, taking off the string he used to tie his hair.

"What are you doing?"

I squeaked in surprise, realizing that Ed was still awake. He gave me a side glance and a strange look.

"I was taking off your hair tie." I replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

I shrugged as I casted my fingers on his gold hair. Wow, they were silky smooth!

I smiled his way. "Well, it would be pretty uncomfortable. I had my fair share of experience, especially sleeping with tied hair. I woke up the next morning with a headache. I don't think you should experience that too, you know."

Ed hummed and I couldn't stop myself from finger combing his hair. I can't resist! It was so smooth and silky! Not like how my brother's hair was, but it was still silky!

Brother…

I stopped finger combing Ed's hair, pausing to reflect on my brother, Adrian. Is he alright?

Ed shuffled and switched positions, where he was now facing me. I was a bit nervous to be under his gaze, but I managed to look away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about my brother."

Ed gave me a curious look. "You have a brother?"

"Yup!" I said with a nod. "Though he's three years older than me, we know how to get along fine." I said with a bright smile.

But my smile soon turned sad. "I miss him." I murmured slowly.

Ed looked down. "I understand. If Al was gone, I wouldn't know what to do."

I looked at his facial expression and my eyes softened. To think that he had such a hard past… and only at a young age…

"Don't give me that look."

I blinked in confusion. I turned to Ed, who was looking at me with a hardened expression. I looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean Ed?"

Ed used his auto-mail hand and poked my forehead lightly. "That look. Most people give me that look. I hate it."

I frowned. "Sorry."

Ed grinned my way. "It's fine. Besides, having a frown on your face doesn't suit you. You look like some big, ugly hag."

"Hey!"

Ed's grin stayed as I pouted. Finally, I gave in and huffed. I sat up from the bed, not minding the stinging sensation I felt in my hands.

Ed followed. "Andrea?"

I placed my legs on the floor and stretched my arms. I turned to Ed and with a smile, I asked, "Do you want to stargaze with me?"

He gave me a weird look. "Stargaze?"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

With some help from Edward, we both climbed up to the roof of the hotel. Thank goodness our room was located near the top most floor or we would have a problem getting back down.

I sat beside Ed, who was dressed in a dark long sleeved shirt and shorts. I was wearing my white night dress and blue shorts, but I convinced myself not to wear any slippers.

I stared up at the sky, fascinated by how the stars lit up the dark blanket over us. It twinkled brightly and much to my happiness, I saw a shooting star pass by.

"A shooting star!" I cried excitedly. I then closed my eyes and held my hands together.

"What are you doing?" I heard Ed asked beside me.

I didn't answer until a few moments passed by. I exhaled and turned to the blonde beside me. "I made a wish." I answered.

Ed gave me a blank look. "You're an alchemist, Andrea. You know the world doesn't work like that. Wishes don't always come true."

I looked at him with a slight pout. "Don't spoil the fun, shorty!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled in protest, a throbbing vein appearing on his forehead.

I ignored that comment and looked above. "I know wishes don't usually come true, but this was a tradition me and my brother used to do."

Ed paused in his rant and stared at me curiously. "A tradition? You mean, you watch the stars with your brother all the time?"

"Yeah. We would always do silly things during the night. We would make up constellations, tell each other funny stories, and eventually make a wish every time we see a shooting star." I said fondly, remembering how both me and my brother would spend the nights.

My smile dropped as I looked down. "It was really fun…"

From the corner of my eye, Ed gave me a look. He then looked up at the sky above, squinting his eyes. He suddenly gasped dramatically, catching my attention.

"Whoa!" he cried, looking up.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

He pointed up at the sky. "I see a cow constellation." He stated.

I blinked and looked up at the sky. "Where?!"

"There! Can't you see it?" he said.

I sat close to him, trying my best to follow the direction of his eyesight. "I can't! Tell me!" I ordered childishly.

Ed grinned cockily. "Heh. If you can't see it, then I must have way better eyesight than you."

I gaped. "No way!" I protested. I turned to the stars above, squinting my eyes hard to find the cow constellation.

WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID COW?!

* * *

|-Edward-|

Edward watched as Andrea's smile turned into a sad one. "It was really fun…" she murmured softly to herself.

It was slightly unnerving not to see Andrea smiling brightly. He guessed he grew accustomed to seeing her smile all the time that it almost seemed wrong to find a frown on her face.

Since she mentioned that she loved constellations, he looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a bright idea formed in his brain.

He grinned and dramatically gasped. "Whoa!"

This caught Andrea's attention. "What? What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I saw a cow constellation." Ed stated.

Andrea blinked and also turned to look at the sky. "Where? Where?!" she asked excitedly.

Ed pointed his auto-mail arm upwards. "There? Can't you see it?" he asked.

Andrea looked closely at the sky and gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't! Tell me!" Andrea ordered the blonde Alchemist childishly.

Now Edward understood why Andrea loves to tease him most of the time; taunting people was fun! "Heh, if you can't see it, then I must have way better eyesight than you!"

Andrea gave Ed an incredulous look. "No way!" she said before looking hard on the sky, determined to find the cow constellation.

Ed chuckled at her determination. Who knew something so simple would get her worked up?

"Well, I have to admit," Ed started. "I guess stargazing isn't so bad."

Andrea paused from her search of the cow and slowly turned to smiling blonde. She smiled softly at him, causing Edward to turn away from her gaze, avoiding her from spotting the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"Hey Ed?"

Edward turned to the side, and before he knew it, Andrea was leaning on his auto-mail shoulder, staring fondly at the sky above them. He was a bit surprised by the sudden move, but seeing the soft expression on her face, he decided to let her.

"What are you doing?" Ed grumbled. "My auto-mail isn't exactly as soft as a pillow."

Andrea giggled. "It's fine with me. I like boys with auto-mail." She said nonchalantly.

For the umpteenth time did Edward Elric blush. Andrea spotted it and laughed, saying that she didn't mean for him to turn as red as a tomato. He took this offensively, thinking that she was comparing his height to a tomato's.

"Ed, you do know that we're the same height, right?" Andrea stated. "Then if I called you short, I would be calling myself short. So don't take it literally that I call you short."

Edward wanted to strangle her for calling him short twice, but he did see some sense in her statement. He guessed he could forgive Andrea… this time.

He didn't know how long he zoned out, but he was sure it was long enough for Andrea to fall asleep for real on his right shoulder. He turned to the sleeping girl beside him and watched as she breathed in from her nose and exhaled from her slightly parted mouth.

Edward mentally slapped himself. No! No staring! Bad Ed! Bad!

Carefully, Ed moved from his place. He gently placed Andrea's arms around his neck and scooped her up from her thighs. It was difficult to climb down with a sleeping girl on your back, but he thought Andrea's instincts kicked in and she instantly clutched his shoulders tightly, so not as to fall off.

Edward managed to climb down the roof and into their room, where he entered and gently laid Andrea's sleeping form on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled the covers over them.

It was a while before Edward could sleep. But it was fine with him. If he could watch Andrea sleep beside him… well…

You could say he could get used to this.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I woke up to the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around me.

I blinked a few times before releasing a loud yawn. I was about to sit up when I felt someone hugging me tightly to their chest. The sound of heavy breathing and air being exhaled on my head fully woke me up.

I looked up from my spot and flushed red. Ed was fast asleep, his arms around me, and his chin resting on my forehead. He was breathing through his nose and held me tightly to his chest.

I kept myself from fainting at the spot. Don't squeal Andrea. Don't squeal. Do. Not. Squeal.

I tried to wiggle my way out of Ed's grasp, but each time I do, Ed would stir and hold me tighter. My face turned so red, I think I could place a frying pan over my head and cook some eggs.

I swallowed and felt my hands on his well-toned chest. I couldn't help but feel it, amazed by how many muscles Ed has. Wow, he is so—

Wait, the eff am I doing?!

I quickly recovered from my embarrassment and decided to wake Ed up. I poked his cheek twice, and I saw him stir in his sleep.

"Ed… Ed… hey, Ed…" I whispered, trying my best to wake him up.

His response was a tighter hug. "Five more minutes Al…" he slurred in his sleep.

I sigh. So he's a heavy sleeper? Alright! Time to bring out the big guns.

"Wake up midget." I deadpanned.

Instantly did his eyes snap open. He bolted out of bed, starting his short rant.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE DISTINGUISHED BY ALL THE GRAINS OF SAND?!" he yelled.

He huffed angrily and turned from left to right. He then realized that I was awake and directed his comical anger and glare towards me.

"Andrea…" he growled irritably.

I yawned. "Don't blame me Ed. You were hugging to tight!" I whined childishly.

Ed froze and looked at me with pink cheeks. "H-h-hugging?!"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah. You were hugging me in your sleep. I'm not a teddy bear, you know!" I said with a 3 face.

I have never seen a darker shade of red before until now. Ed's face was literally burning like an oven set on the highest temperature!

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-sorry!" he sputtered out, waving his hands in front of him. "I-I d-d-didn't know a-about—"

I laughed at his flustered reaction. "Don't worry, Ed! Though try not to hug too tight. Couldn't exactly breathe properly." I said as I got out of bed and stretched a few times.

Ed's expression relaxed. "Phew. I thought you would freak out." He said, relieved.

"Who would freak out after sleeping with a hot guy like you?" I asked, confused. "I think I can do this every night! I feel like I've been rejuvenated!"

Ed looked at me with an expression equivalent to that of a gaping fish. "Hot?" he repeated, unsurely.

I nodded. "Yup!"

Suddenly, a smug grin curled up his face. "Ohoho…"

I smiled towards him before exiting the room, spotting Al sitting on the sofa. My eyes softened at the sight. Doesn't he feel lonely during the night? You know, with no one to talk to?

I walked towards Al. "Good morning Al!" I greeted cheerily.

"Good morning Andrea!" Al greeted back.

I sat beside him. "So what are we doing later?"

"Well, it depends on brother. We could start by going to Dr. Marcoh's data, but considering your state…" Al trailed.

I looked at him in confusion before looking down at my bandaged hands. I remembered the events from last night and slapped my forehead, wincing at the double pain.

"Andrea? You alright?" Al asked worriedly.

Despite the pain, I gave Al a forced smile and a thumbs up. "Yup! I'm fine! Definitely fine!" I assured him painfully.

If Al could, I'm sure he would sweatdrop. "I don't think you are…"

As we both waited for Ed to finish his shower, Al decided to ask more about my Medical Alchemy. I tried to give him the vaguest but utmost right answers to each question he asked. I didn't need him to figure out that Medical Alchemy needs the Philosopher's Stone to work.

"Wait, you said that stretching the tissues in the human body might weaken the muscles." Al said. "Then how do you do it?"

I paled. Oh dear, how do I answer?

Fortunately, Ed walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp and dressed in his pants and undershirt. He had a towel around his shoulders and his golden hair was carelessly lathered behind him.

"It's your turn Andrea." Ed noted.

I nodded and stood up. I was about to head to bathroom before I recalled my burns from last night.

"Um, Ed?" I asked.

Ed turned to me. "What is it?"

I gestured to my hands. His expression told me that he understood.

"Um, sorry about this Ed, but can you help me make some ointment?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm a bit worried about my burns. It would be nasty if I got an infection."

Al stood up from the sofa. "I understand. What are the ingredients for the ointment? I'm sure I can get some on the stores nearby."

"Um, if I remember correctly, it's Benzalkonium Chloride and Lidocaine Cream." I replied, placing a finger on my chin.

Al nodded. "Alright. Brother, you help Andrea with her bandages. I'll go and take care of the ointment."

"Sure." Ed said as Al made his way out of the room.

I gestured Ed to follow me. He complied and we both entered the bathroom. I turned to him and he nodded, unwrapping the gauze from my hands.

I frowned when I analyzed the skin on my hands. Yikes, it looks way worst that it feels! I thought.

I washed my hands on the sink, hopefully killing most of the bacteria that had found its way on my vulnerable skin. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ed eye my burns with an unreadable expression.

I glanced at him and sent him a smile. He stopped making that expression and couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I'm going to shower now. So if you excuse me," I said, making a shooing gesture with my hands.

Ed understood and nodded. "Alright. But try not to burn the entire bathroom this time, okay?"

I pouted. "Hey!"

When Ed closed the door, I started showering. It was difficult to maneuver with my hands, but somehow I managed. When I finished, I used a towel to dry myself and changed into a new set of clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Ed and Al waiting on the sofa. They both turned to me while Ed showed me a small bottle containing the ointment I requested earlier.

I smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

I walked towards them and took the ingredients. Using the circle on my wrist band, I mixed the two liquids together, creating a pink colored substance inside. I nodded satisfyingly and uncapped the cover, spreading the ointment on my hands.

I relaxed, feeling the effects take place. Now that I don't have to worry about the bacteria and irritation…

"Is it fine now?" Al asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. All that's left is this."

With that said, I used the ointment on my hands and accelerated the process. I stitched up my flesh and tissues in my hands, instantly repairing them. In a few moments, my hands seemed fine.

Ed and Al gaped in awe. "W-whoa!" Ed said.

I winked and clapped my hands together. "Yep! Now that this problem is solved, how about we get started?"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

The three of us walked down Central, navigating towards the 1st branch of the National Library.

Honestly, I have no idea what's going. Shouldn't Ed's right arm be destroyed by now? I mean, they did encounter Scar before they came to the Countryside, right?

"Hey Ed?" I asked.

Ed turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Have you, by any chance, meet Scar?"

"Who's Scar?" Al chimed in.

I narrowed my eyes. They haven't met Scar? Strange. I remember that they're supposed to meet him in East City after the incident with Nina and Shou Tucker.

Which reminds me… if this hasn't happened yet, does it mean that Nina is still alive?

"What did you guys do after I left?" I asked, surprising the two brothers in front of me.

Al hummed. "Well, after learning that you knew about our… er, secret, we decided to find you as quickly as possible. We mentioned to Colonel that we were interested in the transmutation of living organisms, and he suggested we meet up with someone named Shou Tucker. But since brother here was impatient—"

"Shut up."

"— he decided to follow you instead."

Once those words dawned onto me, I felt something inside my stomach. "When's the next State Alchemist assessment?" I asked suddenly.

"Two weeks from now." Ed answered. "Why?"

I shrugged innocently. "Nothing."

I've got two weeks to save Nina and Alexander. But considering that they live in East City, it would be a long ride. Plus, I don't think that Ed and Al would let me out of their sight now that they found me.

Hmm… what to do?

"Whoa!" Ed said before he pulled my shoulder to the left, narrowly helping me to avoid crashing to a pole.

Ed looked at me irritably. "Geez! Watch where you're going!" he scolded.

I blushed and laughed. "Sorry!"

Ed shook his head at my clumsiness. I laughed nervously as we all continued walking straight towards the National Library.

As we walked, we passed by the very same library I first went to before. My face paled as I tried my best to hide beside Al's huge armor, silently hoping the guards won't recognize me.

When we finally walked through the library, I released a sigh of relief. We kept walking, and eventually we arrived at the 1st branch of the National Library.

"Here we are." Ed announced, gesturing to the building in front of us.

It wasn't as magnificent as Central Library, but it was impressive nonetheless. The three of us walked upstairs and entered the doors, but we stopped when a voice called out Ed's formal title.

"Fullmetal Alchemist!"

We were surprised to hear that, so we turned around. I spotted two soldiers, one female and one male. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm Sergeant Denny Brosh!"

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross!"

"We are assigned to be your escorts and bodyguards under the orders of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" both announced in unison.

All three of us blinked our eyes, befuddled. (I know Al can't blink, but you get what I mean.) Did they say bodyguards?

"What do you mean bodyguards?!" Ed demanded. "We don't need any!"

"Yes, you do."

Both Edward and I turned our heads to the right, only to find Armstrong standing beside us with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned his eyes towards us.

"A serial killer has been reported to be currently residing here in Central." Armstrong stated.

"That has nothing to do with me." Ed shot. "I'm a State Alchemist! I can take care of myself."

"This serial killer has committed 9 murders so far, all State Alchemists."

This caught Ed off guard. Hell, it even caught me by surprise. Though I knew fully-well who Armstrong was talking about, it still seemed impossible to kill 9 State Alchemists. I mean, alchemists are scientists! They have materials and compounds around them! They could've at least escaped with a scratch or a missing limb or so, but all dead?

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "9 murders… and all are State Alchemists?"

Armstrong nodded. "Yes. And now that we know he's here in Central, we must take extra pre-cautions for you. We have also gathered knowledge that this killer isn't as kind hearted as to let people close to the State Alchemists live."

With the dreadful news coming, Al took a step back. "No… that can't be!"

I was intimidated. I mean, I knew Scar was capable of murder, but hearing this type of news out loud was very alarming. I admit that I was scared inside, but I didn't want to show it.

"Ed, how about you accept the help?" I suggested.

Ed snapped his head towards me. "No way! Like I said, I can take care of myself!" he said stubbornly.

"Whether you like it or not, you have to follow orders." Armstrong cut in, causing the said Elric to stare at him in disbelief. "You became a Dog of the Military, am I right? Follow the orders given to you, Edward."

Ed clenched his teeth. Al decided to help convince his older brother so he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please brother. It's true that you can take care of yourself, but how about Andrea?" Al asked. "If he targets you and finds out that Andrea is our accomplice, who knows what might happen?"

Alphonse Elric, I do not know how on Earth you do it, but thank you! Ed's face contorted into an unreadable expression as he turned to me. I gave him a half-smile and a pleading look.

Finally, with a scoff, he reluctantly nodded. He then turned to the two officers in front of us, who were still saluting.

"You guys better not slow us down, got that?" he said.

Without giving them time to reply, he turned around and entered further into the library. Al followed behind, calling his brother's name as softly as he could. I sigh in relief before turning towards the two officers.

"I'm sorry about his behavior." I said. "He… hates being treated as a child, you know?"

Ross looked at me with a smile. "There is no need to apologize. We are only following orders too."

I sent her a smile of my own before following behind the Elric brothers into the library.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I found the two brothers on the second floor. Ed was standing on top of the ladder while Al was on the bottom, holding the ladder firmly so as not to drop his older brother.

My boots must've made quite a noise, because the two noticed my presence immediately. Ed turned to me and nodded. He then slid his way down the ladder before running up to me.

"Now we can find Marcoh's documents." Ed said.

I nodded before looking around me. I racked my brain, trying my best to recall where Marcoh mentioned he hid his documents. It took a few moments before it came to me.

I walked downstairs, confusing the brothers. "Where are you going?" Al asked.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "To the cooking section!" I said cheerily.

The two brothers exchanged a glance and looked at me strangely.

"Cooking section?" they repeated, puzzled.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

Sure enough, I found Marcoh's research documents under the category of 'special recipes' on the ground floor, hidden at the end of the book shelf.

I was pretty amazed by how Marcoh managed to sneak in Central and hide these data under the military's nose without being caught in action, but what I was more amazed was…

"Dr. Marcoh wrote a lot of books, didn't he?" Al asked timidly, staring at the collection of books we piled on the table. About three stacks of books were laid in front of us, and what's more depressing was the fact that each book was about 4 inches thick.

Ed dropped his head. "Even by looking at these documents, you can tell that this would take days…"

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. "Haha! Well, I'll leave you guys at it! I'm going to go now! See ya!"

I was about to run away before I felt a metal hand clutch the back of my shirt tightly. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I sensed Ed's menacing aura overwhelm me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked lowly, his figure suddenly towering over me. "You're staying here and you're going to help us with this, you got that?"

Frightened, I managed to squeak, "Yes Fullmetal Alchemist sir!"

"And he wonders why people are scared of him…" Al muttered.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I banged my head on the table.

"No more… no more… Please! No more!" I wailed, wiggling my arms vigorously.

Earlier, we headed to the third floor of the library, where there were private study rooms reserved for Alchemists and their research. The three of us decided to coop ourselves into one of the rooms and start decoding the research.

I glanced up from my position, only to find Ed in a similar state as I was. I groaned before slowly raising my head from the table and massaging my temples.

Do you remember that moment in the series when the Elric brothers start decoding Marcoh's research? It isn't as easy as it looks. Marcoh's data held the vaguest details concerning Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone. Also, the recipes held little to no meaning when I decoded them.

Al's armor was slumped up on the sides of the table. "Maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh himself…" he suggested.

Ed's head snapped up. He at both me and Al with a comical expression before pointing his pen at us.

"No! I refuse to admit defeat!" he proclaimed.

"Or you don't want to admit we can't solve this." I countered blankly.

Ed froze and dropped his head. Al gave a noise of agreement and right at that point of time, I think I would've given anything just so I can find a damn room and sleep.

I released a loud sigh and placed my arms on the table, laying my head in between. I decided to close my eyes for a bit, not exactly wanting to sleep, but only trying to relax.

The research… would it be better if I told them the truth myself…?

My eyes snapped open. What am I thinking?! I can't possibly tell them the Truth myself.

I looked up from my position, only to find both brothers working on the code again. I looked into Ed's eyes, finding the pure determination set inside them. It made me feel guilty that they have to figure out the Truth like this. I felt like a sadistic bastard, holding their hopes high then crushing it with the truth.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? They'll hate me for this. Of course they will. The only hope they had of returning their bodies was the Philosopher's Stone. And I'm crushing their dreams, though not directly, by keeping the truth from them.

Bile crept up my throat. I stood up from my seat, my side bangs shadowing my eyes. Ed looked up from his work. "Something wrong?"

I swallowed the bile down and gave him a smile. "Well, yeah. I just need a breather."

With that said, I hurriedly left the room. As I closed the door behind me, I spotted the two officers talking nearby. They noticed my presence and walked towards me.

"Is everything alright?" Brosh asked.

I looked at them and nodded. "Yeah. I'm going out for a bit."

"If that's the case, I should go—" Ross said before I cut her off with a hand gesture.

"You were assigned to protect the Elric Brothers, not me." I stated. Ross was surprised, but realized it as well.

I turned around and took my leave. As I walked downstairs, I started to think how much time would the two Elric Brothers take to learn about the truth.

"Sorry…" I murmured towards the brothers, though I doubt that they heard my apology.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I sat on the park bench, silently enjoying the peace surrounding me. I held a bottle of chocolate milk in my hand and a piece of bread in my other. I used the extra-change I had in my pocket and managed to find some snacks.

Considering that a whole hour has passed, I figured that Ed and Al are either close to the answer, or have already found out. Either way, I remember that they found out the answer during sunset, where the light was orange.

All I needed to do now was to wait for sunset, then I can go back.

Though… I'll be honest. I was scared of showing my face back there. I mean, I was the one who lead them to the data and I'm the apprentice of the person who wrote the data, so obviously I knew what was written inside. They would accuse me of giving them false hopes and inevitably cast me aside.

The idea of being hated by someone you admire could really break you inside. I look up to Ed and Al, really. But what I did to them… I don't think…

I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts. "Nah, don't think that way." I murmured to myself. "Keep on moving. You have to keep moving."

I munched on my bread and quickly finished my chocolate drink, throwing the trash in a nearby garbage bin. With quickened pace, I managed to find my way back towards the library and enter without any complications.

As I walked upstairs, I felt very hesitant. But I managed to grab a little of what's left of my courage and made my way to the third floor.

By the time I reached the study room, the door was left ajar. My suspicions rose and I quickly ran into the room, finding the two brothers with hands on their faces and the two officers with shock-filled expressions.

"Ed? Al?" I said, catching everyone's attention.

Without taking his hand away from his face, Ed chuckled lowly. "I knew it. I knew you were lying." He said lowly.

I swallowed, slightly unnerved by the tone of Ed's voice. It was low and dark, something that I didn't find pleasing at all.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

Without warning, Ed slammed his auto-mail arm onto the floor. The sound ringed in my ears, and I was honestly scared of Ed's reactions at the moment.

"How could you… how could you?!" he yelled, standing up. The shadow his bangs created to obscure his golden orbs were long gone, and they were replaced by eyes of anger. "You knew… the stone was our only hope! And yet… we couldn't even… we couldn't even… Damn it!"

Ross decided to intervene. "What's going on, Edward?"

Brosh was concerned too. "You can't blame the miss here if you can't crack the code!"

"No," Al said, his voice low. "We did crack the code."

This confused the two officers greatly. I looked towards the side, avoiding to even catch a glimpse of Ed's furious expression in fear that I might cry.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Brosh suggested.

"Hell it isn't!" Ed snapped. "The ingredients for the Philosopher's Stone… are live humans."

Brosh gasped while Ross stood there, shocked. I bit my lower lip as Ed continued on.

"And that's not all. To even create one stone, you'll need to sacrifice a huge amount of lives."

Suddenly, a dark chuckle came out of Ed. It slowly turned into maniacal laughter, surprising everyone, even Alphonse, inside the room with his reaction. He uncovered his eyes, showing the utter helplessness and anger inside them.

Ed's arm shook. "Our only hope to restore our bodies back to normal… We can't even do so without staining our hands…"

"Ed, I—" I started, hoping to calm him down.

"You what?!" Ed yelled at me as he bolted up from his sitting position. Both of his fists, steel and flesh alike, were shaking from utter anger. I felt so helpless under his furious gaze but I knew that I deserved this.

My body shook as Ed stared at me. "You knew! You knew about the data, didn't you?! And yet you still urged us to… urged us to… Ah… Ahahaha… I get it now. You never cared at all! You wanted to make us learn from our lessons from doing human transmutation, didn't you? You wanted to crush our only hopes of returning our bodies back to normal, huh? Of course!"

"N-no!" I cried in protest. "I would never do that!"

"Why should I believe you?!"

"It's because I care about you two! I would never hurt you intentionally!"

"Why, because we're friends?!" Ed spat, as if the word 'friend' was something that disgusted him.

My eyes hardened with resolve. "Yes!"

"I never even considered you a friend in the first place!"

My eyes widened in shock.

Ross and Brosh looked at Ed with faces full of disbelief. Al's armor shook visibly at his older brother's words. Ed panted slightly at his proclamation and didn't back down.

My hands on my sides shook as I clenched them tightly. Tears welled up in my eyes and I could feel them dripping down my chin.

"… I see." I murmured softly. Without giving anyone a chance to say anything, I swiftly turned around and bolted outside the room, running down the stairs of the library, not bothering to even halt even for a moment.

I kept running and running, not knowing where I'm supposed to head. Finally, I halted at a wall in the shadows of the dark alley. I leaned my back against the wall, slowly sliding down and landing on my bottom.

I looked up at the sky, only to find the warm orange sky to disappear and was replaced by the dark and bleak night sky. Unlike last night, the night sky seemed lonely and bland because of its lack of stars.

The tears that collected on the bottom of my eyes started to drip down my chin, creating a small stream of liquid down my eyes. Yet, I couldn't muster enough strength to sob uncontrollably like I should be right now.

A bitter smile came up my face. "I was foolish…" I said bitterly. "Who am I kidding? Changing the future… I really am a naïve idiot… I guess Truth is right…"

I exhaled, letting my tears flow. I closed my eyes, not sure of what to do.

* * *

**[A/N:] The feels~ I'm hitting the feels~**

**What up everyone? ^^ It's been a while since I've updated this, huh?**

**You know, just recently did I start watching the original series of FMA, and OHMYGAWSH Ed looks hotter. Is it me, or is the color quality and drawing style from brotherhood and original differ so much?**

**With that topic at hand, I would like to announce that I'm planning on writing another fanfic for the FMA category! ^^**

**AND HOLY CRAP CAKES GUYS.**

**LeFay Strent, my idol, has reviewed my story. Honestly, I looked like I was slapped by a fish when I read her really long and rambly advice. Not that I didn't like it! Oh no, I love it! I love it so much I think I can die happy! xD**

**Hm, why am I so happy when I just wrote a sad scene? … I must be one bipolar bamf. =w=**

**Review my lovelies~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The 5th Laboratory**

|-Edward-|

Edward watched as Andrea bolted out the door, leaving him, Al, and the other two officers inside the room.

"Brother!" Al called as he stood up. He bashed his fist on the older Elric's skull.

Said Elric winced in pain before glaring at the suit of armor. "What was that for Al?!"

"You shouldn't have said that!" Alphonse cried. "I know Andrea meant well when she showed us the documents and refused to tell us the truth!"

"How can you have so much faith in her Al?" Edward snapped. "We don't even know her that much! And she had our hopes up, only to have it crushed!"

"That doesn't mean you should pent out your anger at her!" Al said apprehensively, taking a daring step forward. "You have to see the good in people sometimes! Think about it! If you knew the truth about the Stone and saw how hopeful someone looked like when they were about to discover its secrets, would you try and crush their dreams by telling them or having them figure out themselves?!"

Edward was taken back. He was still angry, not being told the truth, but he did see some sense in Alphonse's statement. True, if he was in Andrea's position, he wouldn't want to crush someone's dreams directly. He couldn't bear to see such a heartbroken face.

Not knowing what he should do, Ed placed his gloved hand over his eyes once more and gritted his teeth. "Damn it!" he cried. "Damn it all to hell!"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I found a nearby phone booth and took out a few cenz. I dropped the needed amount on the side and dialed Izumi's number. It was difficult, since I was used to pushing buttons on phones, not twisting a circle with numbers written on the front.

"Hello, you've reached the Curtis Residence." a voice greeted from the line.

I recognized at once the voice. "Mr. Sig? It's… it's Andrea."

A slight pause. "Andrea? I see. What do you need?"

"Um, may I speak to Teacher please?" I asked quietly.

There was a slight shuffle in the background and I heard the line being picked up by someone else. "Andrea? Is that you? What's wrong?" I heard her ask.

I don't know why, but I felt a sense of peace upon hearing her voice. "Teacher… I think I did something wrong."

I could almost imagine Izumi raising her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I gripped the telephone tightly. "It's… it's about the stone… and the Elric Brothers."

There was a slight pause before Izumi spoke up. "You've already met them?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Izumi, they're fine." I assured her.

"Aside from the fact that they became Dogs of the Military, I'm annoyed that they haven't visited my store for so long." She grumbled. I gulped.

"And? Why did you call?"

"… Teacher, they discovered about the stone." I mumbled.

"… What were their reactions?"

I paused, remembering how angry Ed was when I tried to defend myself and when he discovered about the truth. I looked down on my hands. "Ed… yelled at me but Alphonse stayed quiet."

"… I see." Izumi said. "So? What are you planning to do now?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments, twirling my finger around the cord of the phone. "Actually, I'm not sure." I admitted. "Sometimes I feel like I'm doing the right thing, but it always ends up hurting someone. I don't want to hurt someone because of the right thing. Maybe I should give up…"

"Andrea!"

I gave out a startled noise. I could almost hear Izumi's glare at me. "Are you telling me that you're willing to give up that easily?" she asked.

I stayed silent.

"Andrea, I can't say that I understand the burden you're holding." Izumi said. "But you can't give up so easily."

"But…"

"So you're willing to let Amestris fall because of your weakness?!"

I was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "From what you told me, only you know what will happen and only you can avoid it. With that said, you're only a human. We humans can only do so much in this world."

"I know…"

"Which is why we struggle. We struggle and fight! So what if you failed once? Will you let that failure bring you down so easily? Is your resolve to protect the ones you care about that easily shattered?!"

Slowly, Izumi's words dawned meaning. Was my resolve really that weak? I mean, yeah, I know there will be more people who will get hurt like Hughes, Scar, Winry, and more, but I can't possibly…

"Mistakes can always be made. But we can always do better next time."

When Izumi said that, I felt myself smile. My determination and courage came rushing back inside me. I clenched my fist tightly, nodding to myself.

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

I heard her chuckle at the end of the line before she ended the call. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a few moments before placing it back on it's place.

With newfound strength, I turned around and ran towards the 5th Laboratory.

* * *

|-Izumi-|

Izumi sigh quietly to herself and placed the phone down. She shook her head, a smile gracing on her lips at the thought of her blue eyed student.

"Honestly." She said, shaking her head. "Someone needs to watch after that girl."

* * *

|-Edward-|

"Man this air vent tunnel is narrow." Edward complained as he wiggled. "Good thing I'm short enough."

A few seconds after announcing that to himself, he held his head and banged it on the side. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I CALLED MYSELF SHORT!"

* * *

|-Andrea-|

It took me some time to find the 5th Laboratory since I didn't have a map along with me. At least I had some excuse to be late this time!

I found the 5th Lab's security guard covered in blood, his head impaled with a butcher knife. I gasped and nearly vomited at the sight, but I managed to gain enough self-control to at least close the guard's eyes.

"Sorry," I said softly to the corpse, covering it with a tarp I found nearby. "This is the least I could do."

I headed to the side of the fence around the lab, glad to find that the metal fence that Al used to climb up was still there. I was about to charge and grab the rope-like fence, but I remembered the incident that happened with my hands.

Using the circle on my wrist band, I transmuted some ingredients from concrete to attach themselves temporarily on my hands. I grinned as I took hold of the fence, grinning in victory as I climbed up with no problems at all.

As soon as I came up at the top of the wall, my eyes widened in shock as I spotted Al engaged in combat with Barry the Chopper's armor. It looked like Al didn't have problems with him, but I was still concerned.

I decomposed the concrete around my hands and jumped down. I landed on my bottom and internally winced at the pain. "Damn it Andrea, work on your landings." I chided myself.

"Huh? Another intruder?!"

I blinked, realizing that I said that statement much louder than I meant to. I started to sweat nervously as the two armors turned their gazes on me. I saw Al's armor stiffen in surprise.

"Andrea?" he asked.

I laughed nervously and waved my hand. "Er… yo?"

"COME HERE AND I'LL CHOP YOU NICELY!" Barry announced, his butcher knife glistening brightly against the moonlight.

I immediately stood up and ran away, ducking and jumping from side to side so as to avoid being sliced or chopped by a psychotic armor.

"Come here! I'll cut you up nice and clean!" Barry called.

"No way! That makes me want to avoid you more!" I squeaked in fright, quickly running over to Al. Using one of the spikes on his armor knees, I jumped over him and ran.

I turned around and saw Barry heading my way. I placed my hand on the ground, transmuting the soil and rebuilding its structure. The transmutation encircled around Barry, trapping him.

"What the— An alchemist?!" he cried as he struggled to get out of the solid trap I made around him.

I smirked. "No use getting out of that, Mr. Chopper." I said as I stood up.

Al walked towards me. "Andrea! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" he said.

"I'm here to help you guys! And what do you mean by I can't be here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's because it's dangerous here! Go back!" Al ordered, taking a step forward.

I shook my head. "No. Al, if you're battling Barry, who is a guard of this place, what's to say that Ed isn't too?" I asked. "He could be injured! I can help him. Unlike you who can't sustain injuries, Ed can! He can die. And I won't let that!"

Al seemed surprise. "Andrea…"

Barry's laughter rang through my ears. "And how do you know that he is that alchemist's younger brother?"

Al turned to Barry in confusion while I narrowed my eyes. I knew he was going to start this. He's going to make Al doubt Ed. There's no way he's doing that while I'm around!

"How do you know that his soul is real, and not a figment of his creation?" Barry challenged. "For all you know, memories can be implanted into a soul and made to act like a younger brother!"

"That can't be!" Al protested, though his voice wavered slightly. "I… I'm a human named Alphonse Elric! I'm not created! I have Winry, Pinako, and Andrea to prove my existence!"

"And how can you tell if they're only acting like it?" Barry asked. "How do you know that they're only acting like they know you, but in reality they don't? Your brother could have created your very existence, made you believe you're Alphonse Elric, and—"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Al's head shifted to me. Barry blinked, obviously confused. I narrowed my eyes at Barry. "You want me to prove how Alphonse Elric really is a true human and not a creation by a regular state Alchemist?" I asked.

I turned to Al, giving him a smile. "No one would risk his or her life to accomplish the goal of a creation itself. No one would risk their life for a simple creation, as you say it. And the fact that Ed is risking his life to discover the truth or another possible way to find Al's body… what kind of lunatic would do that?"

Al's armored body seemed to relax at my words. I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder, despite the fact that he can't feel it. I turned back to Barry and gave him a glare. "Making people doubt their own beliefs is pretty low, Barry." I stated dangerously.

Barry scoffed. "Tch, who cares? He would've fell for the bait if only you hadn't interfered. And I still want to cut that body of yours!"

I ignored that last comment and turned to Al. "Al, I'm going in the building to search for Ed. You think you'll be alright here?" I asked, unsurely.

Al nodded. "Don't worry. I can take care of it!"

I grinned before running towards the wall of the building. I transmuted a gigantic hole in the building and took a step inside. I turned towards Al, giving him a nod. He gave one back before I descended inside the building.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!"

I ran as fast as I could, hoping to outrun the stupid boulder that was currently hot on my heals. Where the hell did this thing come from?! I don't remember this scene having traps! Damn it, it was by mere luck I escaped the spikes of doom but the boulder of death?!

"No choice!" I claimed as I ran near the side of the walls. My circle glowed bright blue as a wall sprung up from the ground, blocking the boulder's way and stopping it from pursuing me.

I dropped to my knees and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank Gate." I whispered to myself. I was about to close my eyes and rest right there before I recalled the reason why I was in this situation in the first place.

"Oh no! Ed!" I cried as I bolted up, running straight down the hall.

Eventually, I ended up at a large room. It looked very old, with the interior filled with cracks and old building powder. My eyes knitted together in confusion. "What's going on? This isn't the one I remember at Brotherhood series." I muttered to myself, still walking forward as I scanned my surroundings.

I heard a moan of pain, and my attention snapped up. I turned to my right, only to find Ed bleeding and his body limped against a pillar. I gasped as I spotted the headless armor holding up a katana over it, readying to kill him.

"Stop it!" I cried instinctively. I transmuted a spear out of the ground and threw it with precise accuracy at the torso of the armor, successfully splitting it into two parts.

I grinned at my achievement and headed towards Ed, who was giving me a surprised look. "What are you doing here…?" Ed asked, struggling to speak as he held his wound.

"Don't speak." I ordered. I removed his auto-mail hand from his wound and placed mind over it. Using both my transmutation circle and the philosopher's stone hidden beneath my shirt, I stitched up his wound and replaced the blood to make sure he won't faint or die of blood loss.

I sigh in relief as I finished healing Ed. I gave him a smile as I sat back. "There. You're wounds are pretty grave, but I managed to stabilize your condition." I stated.

Ed was still staring at me with disbelief. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? What did I do?" I asked.

"What did you— WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT?!" Ed yelled, shaking his fist at me.

I blinked, not exactly understanding the situation. "Heh? I came here to save you, you dolt!" I cried. "And don't call me an idiot!"

"You are an idiot, you idiot!" Ed yelled looking at me angrily. I flinched, recalling how he used the same expression to express his anger before when he figured out about the stone.

I stayed quiet and hung my head down. "Sorry." I muttered.

Ed looked startled at first. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the stone." I continued. "I couldn't bring myself to."

Ed looked at me with an unreadable expression before he sigh. He stood up. Slowly, I looked up at him only to find his left hand outstretched towards me. His face had a mock scowl. "You really are an idiot."

I was surprised at first, but I took Ed's hand and pulled myself up. It was weird to know that I was about the same height as Ed even though I'm a few months younger than him.

"You don't have to apologize." Ed said as he turned to the pile of armor in front of us. "We would've figured out the Truth either way. Actually, I'm thankful you let us find out about it ourselves."

I turned to him and hung my head down. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Ed sigh and scratched his head irritably. "Stop apologizing, will you? There's nothing to be sorry for. And if there is someone who should apologize, it's me."

I looked at Ed, surprised. "How come?" I asked, puzzled.

"I misjudged you and took out my anger at you. I shouldn't have done that." He said solemnly.

The sad and sullen look on Ed's face made me cringe. I didn't think he should be looking so glum. If anything, I'd rather have him mad at me instead of having him sad.

I chuckled. "Well, if you forgive me, I'll forgive you." I said, trying to cheer him up. "Equivalent exchange, right?"

Ed looked at me before a small smile curled up his lips. "If you put it that way, then yeah. Fine."

I cheered. "Alright! Now I don't have to deal with a moody and angry Ed anymore!"

A vein appeared on said alchemist's head. "What did you say?!"

"Perhaps the two of you are too mixed up in your reunion. Am I interrupting it?" a voice cut off.

Both of us froze and formed a defensive stance. Bead trickled the side of my face as I realized who was talking. The sound of footsteps rang throughout the room, and I felt fear and anxiety as moments passed by.

"Nice to meet you, Fullmetal Boy." A low and feminine voice greeted. From the shadows, a woman walked out. My eyes widened in fear as I recognized her appearance almost immediately.

"H-homun… homuncu…" I murmured, unable to speak due to my fear. Ed turned to me, confusion written on his face. "What?" he asked.

"H-homunculus…" I managed to whisper.

Ed gasped as he turned to Lust, who was standing in front of us with a smirk on her face. He narrowed his golden eyes at her, staring at her dangerously. "Homunculus…? There's no way!" he said.

Lust only smirked. "There is no such thing as a no such thing." She countered, walking towards us. "I'm impressed, Fullmetal. You were able to uncover this much. But maybe you have realized a bit too much."

I was too focused on Lust to realize that there was someone behind me. I felt someone's arms hold my neck tightly. I gasped in surprise and yelped in pain. Ed snapped his head to me, his eyes wide. "Andrea!" he called.

"Ed!" I rasped, struggling to breathe. The person's grip tightened around my throat, and my breathing was restricted. I managed to open my eyes and move my vision to the right, spotting my captor's face.

My eyes widened. "Y-you're… Envy…!"

Envy sneered. "Very good! But I'm wondering. Who told you that? Not much know about my existence." He said, tightening his grip. I gasped, trying to suck in as much air as possible, but I couldn't. I spotted black spots in my vision and I thought I was going to be killed right then.

"No! Stop that! Let her go!" I heard Ed cry. I heard a scoff as the grip around my throat loosened. I fell forward, expecting to fall on the floor, only to be caught by Ed's arms. I coughed, trying to breathe in properly.

"Andrea! Are you okay?" Ed asked, concern laced in his voice.

"S-somehow…" I managed to say between coughs.

His hold tightened on my shoulders. I looked up at Ed's face finding anger inside his golden pools. I quickly turned away, blushing when I realized that I was staring straight at his face. Stop that Andrea! No fangirling! No staring!

I stood up with a bit of help from Ed. There were two homunculus and two of us. Even Ed would have a tough time dealing with one of them, and having two of them is way too much. Plus if Envy's our opponent, our chances aren't looking too good.

"We don't intend on harming you," Lust noted as she raised her hand. "As long as you don't get in our way, that is."

"And if we do?" Ed challenged.

Lust's smirk stayed, and before I knew it, two of her fingers had impaled Ed's left shoulder. A shout of pain escaped the boy beside me and I gasped in both surprise and horror as blood seeped out of his shirt.

"Ed!" I cried as I knelt down. Lust's fingers then retracted slowly, causing agonizing pain on him. He yelled in pain, and I couldn't stand this.

"Please stop it!" I pleaded. Lust then pulled out her fingers from Ed's shoulder, leaving them to bleed. Using my alchemy and stone, I managed to fix the wound. Though the pain was still there, I was relieved that Ed didn't have any life threatening injuries.

It took me on look at Ed's face to know that he's on the verge of passing out. He was struggling to keep awake, I could tell by the way he blinked. I turned to Lust and Envy. "Let us go! We won't get in your way! Ed and Al are only looking for their bodies!" I said.

"That is true," Lust said as she repositioned her hand. ", but I have a question; how do you know about Homunculus?" she asked, her slit eyes narrowing.

I swallowed, not knowing what to do. I was holding Ed in my arms, who was struggling to stay awake and I couldn't possibly fight and defend him at the same time. Also, I'm not cut out for battle at all! I'm only medical support!

My eyes hardened as I mustered enough courage. "W-who's your master?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly. "Is it Dante?!"

When Lust gave me a confused look, my suspicions were proved correct. "So it is him." I murmured to myself.

"That doesn't matter." Envy said as red light cackled around his right arm. The light disappeared and his arm was replaced with a sharp and blunt blade. "Let's kill her. She knows too much and she isn't a candidate."

I bit my inner lip. "I… I've seen the Truth!" I lied. "But that isn't all. I've seen farther than the Truth. I've seen the future itself!"

This caused both Envy and Lust to look at me in shock. "The future?" Lust mused thoughtfully. Envy narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to us, human. We can easily snap your neck."

"It's the truth!" I said, still lying. My stomach felt queasy as I kept through with my lie. I hated lying, but if it's going to save both me and Ed's life.

"Andrea… what are you saying…" Ed asked. I turned to him and pulled him close.

I gave him a smile and placed my hand on his forehead. I sent some energy waves into his brain, letting him relax.

His eyes, albeit reluctantly, closed. Soon, Ed was out cold on my shoulder while I was surrounded by Homunculus around me. I turned to Lust and Envy.

"I've seen the Future and the Truth." I said. "If you let me and Ed go, I'll tell you everything you want to know with all honesty."

Lust narrowed her eyes. "How can we trust you?"

I hesitated before speaking. "I'm giving you my word as a human and an alchemist." I said lowly. "That's the biggest promise I've ever made in my life. I won't screw up."

Though Envy seemed unsure of the situation, Lust readily agreed. "Fine." She said as she turned around. "In a few minutes we'll explode the building. Get Fullmetal Boy out of this place and we'll see you about that promise." She said as both she and Envy disappeared in the shadows.

Once I was sure both homunculus were gone, I turned to Ed's unconscious figure. I slung his flesh arm over my shoulder and slowly stood up, holding his torso with my right arm to support him.

"I guess it's his auto-mail that makes his body heavy." I thought to myself as I carried Ed's body back the way I entered the building.

We neared the exit and it wasn't before long when parts of the building started to explode around us. I admit I was scared, but I had my priorities to settle first. I managed to get both of us out of the building, and I was relieved to find Al, Ross and Brosh waiting for us outside.

"Andrea! Brother!" Al called as he walked to us. Brosh looked at Ed and turned to me in surprise. "What happened to the two of you?" he asked.

"Questions later!" I said, starting to run. "The building is about to explode!"

The three of them looked at me comically. "HEH?!"

As if on cue, a giant explosion took place.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I waited outside of Ed's room, my gaze fixated on my lap. Even though I have high confidence in my skills with medical alchemy, I'm still worried for Ed's safety and health. I guess there are times when my doubt can lead me to delusional worry.

I heard the sound of armor and immediately knew it was Al. I turned to my side as Al sat himself on the seat beside me. "I hope you don't mind." Al said.

I gave him a smile and shook my head. "No, it's fine." I assured. A few moments of silence passed by, and my worrying got the best of me.

I turned to Al. "Is Ed alright? Any bruises? Broken bones? How about his blood levels? Are they fine? How—"

"Slow down Andrea!" Al said, bringing his hands up. "I can't understand a word you're saying!"

I blinked and sigh. I buried my face in my hands. "Please tell me Ed's fine." I moaned miserably in my hands.

Al chuckled beside me. "Brother's fine. But I think you're more worried than I am of his health."

"Of course I'm worried Al!" I said, standing up. "I'm the one that got you into this mess. I have every right to worry!"

Al tilted his head. "What do you mean by you got us into the mess?"

I paused before saying, "If I told you sooner about the stone, you guys wouldn't have been injured like this. I hate having to place the ones I care about in danger."

"I see." Al said in understanding. "But if you did tell us, we wouldn't believe you and pursue researching until we found proof. It's best that you hadn't told us at all, even though I felt a bit betrayed."

I gave Al a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine. But please don't lie to us again. If we can trust you, then you'll have to trust us in return."

I laughed. "Equivalent Exchange, huh?" I said. "Alright Alphonse, you win."

He laughed at my response, and soon I found myself laughing too. Once our laughter died down, I turned serious. My hand trailed to my chest, holding the Philosopher's Stone I wore around my neck.

"Al," I started, catching his attention. ", I trust both you and Ed. There are things I need to tell you, and things I cannot until the right time. But as soon as Ed wakes up, I promise I'll reveal to you guys the things I know of."

Al placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to force yourself to tell us. We can wait until you're ready." He said.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want you guys to mistrust me so I'm going to tell you the truth. But I have to wait until Ed wakes up, because he deserves to know as much as you do."

"Thank you Andrea." Al said sincerely.

I smiled at him. "No problem."

* * *

|-Edward-|

Edward groaned, rolling to his side as he felt himself wake up from sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking them to get used to the sudden light. His eyes scanned his surroundings; what the hell?

He sat up, immediately regretting it once he felt a wave of pain wash over him on his left shoulder. Only when he looked at his body did he realize that he was covered in bandages.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

"You don't remember?"

Edward turned towards the source of the voice, only to find Maria Ross and Denny Brosh looking at him with concern. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to answer. But memories and images from last night's events flashed through his mind.

"Andrea!" he blurted out. "Where is she? Where are the homunculi?! Is she fine?! How about Al?!"

"Calm down." Ross said. "Andrea's fine. She's waiting outside along with Alphonse."

Edward sigh in relief as he realized that both Andrea and Alphonse were safe. But was she fine? Did she have any injuries? He hoped not. He would feel devastated if he knew she got wounded because of him.

"Edward?" Ross called. The said teenage boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the officer.

"Yeah?"

The female officer sigh before standing up straight. "I apologize in advance for what I am about to do!" she announced firmly.

Edward raised his eyebrow, confused. He was about to ask when he felt a sudden pain on his right cheek and a strong force that pushed his face towards the left. His golden eyes widened as he realized that he was slapped.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Ross demanded. "Going out on your own! You could've been killed for your reckless behavior!"

Edward only stared wide eyed. This was the first he had been slapped.

"Why won't you trust us adults for once?" Ross asked, her features softening. "We adults are supposed to protect the children, dog of the military or not."

A pause. Suddenly, Ross' stood upright. "I apologize for doing such a scandalous act towards a superior officer! I would gladly accept any type of punishment in reurn!" she said in a strong voice, saluting.

Brosh followed. "Please forgive her, sir!"

Edward blinked, still slightly fazed. "Uh, no. I won't punish you. Why would I do that? I deserved that slap."

Both officers sigh and relaxed. "Good. It's because if you're a State Alchemist, you have a ranking equivalent to a Major in the military, which means you're our superior." Ross explained.

"You don't have to act so tense or be too kind you know." Edward assured.

"We don't? Alrighty then!" both officers chiped cheekily.

Edward twitched.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I was walking down the hall of the hospital towards Ed's room when I started to cough violently. I leaned on the wall of the hospital, trying my best to contain my coughs. It took a few minutes for my cough to settle down and for me to walk inside Ed's room.

When I did, I was met with an odd sight. Ed was trying to push Al away with his leg while Al was holding a glass of milk in his hand. I blinked, obviously confused with the situation.

"Uh, what the eff just happened?" I asked.

Both brothers relaxed. Ed was pouting on his bed, his cheek puffed up and his arms crossed while Al gave Ed a disapproving look. (I know armors can't give looks, but you know what I'm talking about.)

"Brother still doesn't want to drink his milk." Al stated, pointing an accusing finger towards the older Elric.

"I'm not drinking and that's final!" Ed said childishly.

I blushed at how cute Ed look while pouting but managed to keep myself from squealing. "Ed, you have to drink your milk." I chided him. "If you don't, I'll have trouble healing you!"

Ed perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, milk contains calcium which is a necessity when building bones, right?" When Ed nodded to this, I continued. "Since your bones need calcium, I use that ingredient to repair broken bones. If you have a fracture, I find calcium and a few other components in your body and build a temporary brace around the injured bone to safely heal it and avoid it from being further injured."

"Oh, I see!" Al said.

I smiled and turned to Ed. "Now do you see?" I pointed out. "You have to drink milk!"

Ed turned to the said bottle in Al's hand and turned away, disgusted. "No." he stated firmly.

"No wonder you're so small!" I said with a 3 face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN FIND SHELTER UNDER A PEBBLE?!"

"She didn't say that brother!"

"SHUT IT AL! AND YOU'RE ABOUT MY HEIGHT TOO ANDREA!"

"I'm only a few months younger than you Ed." I deadpanned, not exactly as disturbed when insulted about my height.

Ed fumed. I laughed and pinched his cheeks. "You're so adorable!" I cooed, even though inside I was dying of a fangirl attack.

Ed blushed and swatted my hands away. "Stop that!"

I pouted before I started coughing again. This time it was more violent than earlier. Ed's face was filled with concern while Al appeared beside me and held my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Are you okay?" Al asked once my cough died down. I exhaled and gave them a smile, despite the throbbing pain in my chest.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a cough." I said.

Ed's eyes narrowed in concern. "That wasn't a bit Andrea." He noted.

I frowned but decided to push that topic aside. "Ed, Al," I started. "I… I decided that I want to trust my life in your hands. But in return, you will have to trust me too. I know we don't each other that much, but I have to tell you the truth."

Hearing the seriousness in the tone of my voice must've snapped them to reality. "What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Ed, I think I have to tell you the Truth about who I am." I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"The truth of who you are…?" Al repeated, puzzled.

I nodded. "Yes." I said.

"My name is Andrea Jhones." I announced. "And I'm a human from the other side of the gate."

* * *

**[A/N:] **Ah, don't you just love cliffhangers? :3

Hey guys! ^^ Did you like the chapter? I sure did! It was fun to write, except for first part when Andrea was feeling down and defeated. =3= I honestly hate writing sad parts like that, but I guess it's good practice for me in the future

Also, one reviewer said that I may be close to having Andrea as a Mary-Sue. I want to clarify a few things;

Andrea isn't a Mary-Sue. I know how to balance the traits of my OCs. Andrea's specialty is her mind, which is why she's well-versed in Medical Alchemy, but she's also trained in physical. With that said, she isn't a fighting master like Edward or Alphonse. She only knows basic types of fighting, enough to defend herself.

If Andrea is suited for mind skills, she wouldn't care for anything that involves fitness. Also, Andrea's personality says that she doesn't like useless fighting or fighting at all.

Balance, my friends. If Andrea was a Mary-Sue, she would be a master of both Alchemy and Martial Arts, amazing at everything, wins every fight, is perfect and flawless in everything, and can make anyone fall in love with her with a snap.

And now, I will be answering to my lovely reviewers ^_^:

**Fanfictionlover124: **Nooo! You won't give Eddy cookies?! T.T

**Midnight03: **Well, your feeling was right! ^^ Andrea was attacked in this chappy. Though she didn't sustain any grave wounds. ;)

**Eien no Ajisai: **I'm happy that you think that there is some character development for Andrea! :) Also, I agree with you. I think Truth isn't cruel, but doesn't know how to understand human feelings. Though Andrea is aware of this!

**Spotty-Chan: **The kitty? Oh, we'll find out soon enough. :3

Huge thanks to** Guest, Himeno Kazehito, **and** Aly **for reviewing too!

Review some more my lovelies~ :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Truth's Verdict**

|-Andrea-|

Ed and Al stared at me with wide eyes. Well, in Al's case, wide orb-like eyes.

"What… what do you mean by that?" Al asked, still surprised. "You… couldn't mean the other side of… the gate of truth…"

I looked down and nodded.

"That can't be." Ed stated, his voice laced with disbelief. "The other side of the gate… There should be a world parallel to this one. If that was possible, then how would you—?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea either." I admitted. "I was pulled out of my world by Truth. For whatever reason, I'm not sure either."

Ed stared at me for a few moments before turning his gaze into his lap. "Another world…" Suddenly, he turned to me. "How did you get here then? And you didn't pay a toll!"

Al nodded in agreement. "Yes! If you open the Gate of Truth, you'll have to pay the toll. We only managed to open the gate slightly and obtain a small amount of Truth in exchange for our bodies, but if a whole human being was able to pass through the gate… You should've at least sacrificed everything!"

"I know," I said. "But I didn't lose anything. If it isn't visible to the human eye, then it should be either my organs or my memories. But I still have everything! It doesn't make sense."

I sigh. "But that's not what I mean to tell you. It's about the world I came from."

Ed eyed me curiously. "The world you came from? What about it?"

I managed a nervous smile despite the situation. "Er, how do I tell you guys that you both are sort of superstars in our world?"

Ed and Al blinked and exchanged confused glances.

* * *

|-Edward-|

"So… do you understand?"

Edward sat there on his bed, staring with wide eyes at his blue eyed friend. She had a nervous smile on her face as she finished her explanation.

"So what you're saying is… that both me and brother's life stories are known to millions and millions around your world?" Al asked, his voice small.

Andrea nodded. Then she scratched her head. "Sort of unbelievable, huh?"

"Either you're a really bad liar or something is wrong with your head." Edward stated bluntly.

"I take mild offense in that!" Andrea cried, a vein appearing on her forehead.

Edward gazed on his lap, his mind reeling and his emotions scattered everywhere. How should he respond to this? If you think about the situation clearly and carefully, there is some logic in Andrea's words. But the theory of parallel dimensions… some alchemists believe in that, but never had they tried to possibly prove it.

"I'm surprised you're not overreacting about this information." Andrea said suddenly, snapping Edward to reality. "Most people would be calling me a cuckoo head and send me straight to the loony bin."

Edward looked up. "That's a nice suggestion."

Andrea twitched. Alphonse laughed nervously.

"It's unbelievable, but logically true." Alphonse said. "In terms of parallel and paradoxes, it's true. But I'm not exactly as informed about dimensional science."

Edward nodded. "That's true. We don't focus on stuff like that."

Andrea sigh. "That's sad to hear. I was hoping that you guys would help me find a way back home." She said, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"But Truth was the one who sent you here." Alphonse noted, turning towards the blue eyed brunette. "There might be a reason why."

Andrea scowled. "Psh, I think he just sent me here to annoy the hell out of me." She grumbled before shaking her fist. "Next time I see that thing, I swear I'll slap that grin out of its face!"

Edward couldn't agree more. Maybe it was because of mere resentment that Truth took his limbs, but he couldn't find anything more comforting than the fact of imagining himself beating Truth up to a pulp. That, and beating Mustang into a pulp.

"Anyways, if we're going to get some answers, we'll have to research more in the case." Edward said, catching the two's attention. "First thing is first; I have to get out of this stupid hospital."

Alphonse turned to the said Elric. "You can't brother! You have to heal first."

"I can't stay in this place Al!" Edward complained. "It reeks of antiseptics!"

Edward turned to Andrea. "How about you heal me instead?" he asked, sounding hopeful. He wanted to get out of here, but knowing Al he won't let him unless all his wounds are healed.

Andrea fidgeted in her place. "About my healing alchemy… there's a slight problem about it…"

Edward raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Equivalent exchange, right?" Andrea said. "I didn't only fix your wounds last time Ed. I replaced the blood and tissues as well as mending your broken bones. And the ingredients to create these stuff is impossible to find on such short notice. So in order to make these things, I… I used… I used the stone."

Edward's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"You mean you have one right now?" Alphonse asked.

Andrea looked hesitant, but she reached inside her shirt and pulled out a gem that was tied around her neck. It shone bright red, and despite its beauty, the truth behind the gem was enough to make Edward shiver.

"Why did you use it? Don't you know—" Edward started.

"I know very well!" Andrea cut off. Her expression was pained and frustrated, something rare to see. She turned to look at the floor as bright tears shone in her eyes. "But… but you were hurt and if I left… if I left you like that… you would've died!"

Edward paused, staring at Andrea with uncertainty. Knowing that Andrea used the stone to heal him, he felt weird and disgusted. But the tone of her voice… she really didn't want to use it, huh?

Edward sigh. "… it's fine." He said.

He looked up from his gaze and found Andrea sniffing silently. Immediately did he feel guilty and alarmed.

"A-andrea?!" Alphonse asked, his face comical as they stared at the brunette.

"I'm sorry!" Andrea cried, wiping her tears. "I know using the stone was wrong but Ed was hurt! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The two brothers were flustered and panicking. Oh dear Gate, what have they done?!

"N-no! It's fine! You were just worried!" Alphonse assured, standing beside the crying girl making calming gestures with his hands. The suit of armor turned to his older brother, pleading for some help.

Edward managed a nervous smile and nodded. "Yeah! It's totally fine! D-don't cry!" he said nervously. In truth, the Fullmetal Alchemist could take on any enemy that stands in his way. But when it comes to crying girls…

The brunette only wailed louder, which really made the two brothers scared and fuss over her more.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

I admit it was embarrassing that I cried in front of Ed and Al, but I couldn't help myself. I felt guilty!

The rest of the day after that was discussing whether or not I should heal Ed's injuries even more. I offered to heal him again, but Ed refused.

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want." Ed said. He looked down at his lap and back at me. "Promise me, Andrea. Promise me that you won't use the stone unless it's an absolute emergency or unless you're injured."

I shook my head, much to his surprise. "I swore that I would never use the stone for my own gain, Ed." I told him. "If I did, I would get a taste of the power of having not to listen to the law of alchemy. It would go against my teachings, and I might turn into someone I don't want to become."

Suddenly, Al spoke up. "That's right!" he said, placing his fist over his open palm. "Speaking of teachings, maybe we should visit teacher! Maybe there is another way of getting back our bodies! She does know a lot about alchemy, and she did teach us."

Ed smiled in realization. "That's right!" he agreed.

But then his smile dropped and a second later, Ed was shivering in his covers. "Who knows what she'll do to us once we get back?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Al's armor was shaking too. "She'll probably slice our bodies then leave us in the freezer!"

I sweat dropped at the imagination, but it was possible. Izumi was one hell of a scary teacher when she's angry. I experienced it first hand, and to be honest, one experience was enough to make me crap my pants.

"I don't think she'll go that far though…" I murmured, though I doubt the two brothers could hear me.

* * *

|-Andrea-|

Since I didn't have a place to stay tonight, I decided to sleep in Ed's hospital room. The poor boy tried his best to tell me that he didn't need company, but I whined like a child and threatened to place milk in his clothes if he won't let me.

In Ed's room, there was a long couch that could be used almost like a bed. There was also a big pillow, so I used that to support my head. It was really cold in the room too, so I grabbed one of the blankets and made myself comfortable.

The nurse came in to check on Ed, and once she was finished she closed the lights as she walked out. It was now dark in his room, except for the light that seeped in the room through the window.

"Hey Ed?" I asked softly.

I heard a rustling sound. "Yeah?" he asked.

I smiled, knowing that he was awake. "Thanks."

I could almost imagine him looking at me weirdly. "What for?"

I just chuckled. "It's nothing." I said with a smile.

Ed scoffed lightly. "You are weird."

I made a face in return. "Hey, who was the one who healed you?"

I heard some sounds in the room, and I wondered if that was Ed grumbling under his breath. I smiled softly to myself, feeling content. Why I feel so content? I'm not exactly sure. Maybe it's because Ed's in the room. I do feel a lot safer whenever I'm around him.

I turned to my left, and gazed at the starlit sky through the window. It was brilliantly lit with millions of stars. Though stars were only gases compiled together, I sometimes enjoy having fantasies about it being some magical light.

Yes, a scientist wondering about magic. Very ironic, huh?

Since it was dark and no one was around me (well, except Ed who was snoring his way to dreamland), I took this time to think about everything. My life, my past, and maybe plan a bit of my future.

Future… hm, I wonder what I should do in the future. I was planning on spending my future at home with my mom and dad. But now that I'm in Amestris…

I turned to Ed's direction. A warm sensation spread throughout my chest and into my face. It was my typical fangirl dream to meet Ed and have him as love interest. But I guess it was just some sort of petty crush. How could I love a fictional character?

No, I can't think of Ed that way. He isn't fictional. He is real.

But even with that kind of mindset, how could we be more than friends? I am well-aware of the future. Well, the brotherhood type of future at least, and I know Ed will marry Winry. They have loved each other for long. And Winry understands Ed more than I do. They are perfect for each other.

A little part of my heart ached when I thought about it. They will also have kids in the future. That was sort of sad, but when as I recall, Ed was grinning in his family picture with Winry. I suppose he will enjoy his life with her.

Without myself knowing, tears welled up in my eyes. I was confused. Why am I crying?

I touched my face, feeling the wet droplets of tears on my fingertips. Why am I crying? Am I crying because I have realized that Ed will eventually realize his feelings for Winry? Am I crying because maybe I want to be with him?

This was stupid. This is only a fangirl crush. I know it is. I'm just a typical fangirl who dreams of the impossible.

I sigh.

Curse you, hormones and puberty!

* * *

|-Truth-|

The ethereal being watched as Andrea cried silently to herself. It was amusing to see how she was confused about her own feelings. Humans were such delicate creatures, Truth supposed.

But Truth knew that Andrea was not delicate. She was dangerous. Her soul— no, that woman's— had passed through the gate without proper judgment. No human soul can do that, jumping from one world into another without being cleansed, thus disrupting the balance of the universe.

Truth was annoyed, yes, but it was curious at the same time. It wondered; would this soul collide with the other world? If so, maybe it can bring it back to the original world and punish her there.

Truth grinned. Yes, another punishment. Don't humans ever learn? Their stupidity and ignorance towards the Truth will be the death of them. Now that the stupid woman's soul was merged with that young girl's, Truth has no choice but to punish that girl until the soul will eventually be pulled out of her body and return to the gate.

But until then, Truth will wait patiently. It will wait patiently and with enjoyment as it will watch Andrea struggle. Yes, that girl will struggle. Whether it was her soul or not that receives the pain, Truth does not care.

A toll is a toll. And what Truth took from Andrea in order for her to have the life she had always wanted, she was taken away from the life she had always needed.

The Truth was painful. And Andrea should've learned that by now.

But that little slice of reality Andrea had witnessed now is not enough.

Truth will show her the Truth… and soon enough, she will learn to accept it.

* * *

**[A/N:] Hello my friends! :)**

**I apologize for taking so long to update. My re-calibration classes were giving me a hard time. In case you are not informed, re-calibration classes are classes for a person who has experienced the K-12 program. It's quite difficult to explain it here, but if you research it, I think you will understand.**

**Anyways, I am very grateful to each person who has favorited, followed, and reviewed to this story. You guys make me feel so happy! And I'm sure Andrea is happy as well!**

**Keep those comments rolling in! :)**


End file.
